


Fox Tails and Nursing Majors

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Alive Hale Family, Caring Derek, Cat Isaac, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Erica and Isaac are siblings, Fluffy, Fox Stiles, Hybrid!Stiles, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Nurse!Derek, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don’t be a someone.” Derek begs every deity he knows while stepping out of the car, and his prayers are unanswered when he makes out the lean body of a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just going to be plotless, fox!Stiles fluff. I should have made it a series instead.

Derek has had a bad day. First, his professor gives him a ten page paper due the next class day which gets him a little under two days to write it. Derek knows nothing about the Irish famine, so that means he needs to study. Next, it would have to that be his hours have increased at the bookstore which does give him more money, but means less time doing said papers. He really isn’t watching the road when he is having his inner pity party, which explains the bump his car makes when he runs into something.

            “Please don’t be a someone.” Derek begs every deity he knows while stepping out of the car, and his prayers are unanswered when he makes out the lean body of a boy. “Shit, oh shit, oh no.” Derek says, leaning down. The boy would be tall if he was crawled into himself, pale skin, a beanie, and baggy dirty clothes. He isn’t moving, and Derek is panicking. Derek knows he needs to take the boy to the hospital, but the problem is that Derek doesn’t have insurance. A broke student studying to be a nurse doesn’t have the funds to pay for medical insurance even with his job.

            The boy makes a groaning noise, but goes still. Derek makes the snap decision to take the boy to his apartment, and hope that he isn’t a killer.

****                            

            Derek somehow manages to get the unconscious boy into his apartment without bring to much attention to himself, and the boy is really not that heavy. Derek frowns at that because for his height, Derek guesses he’s only a little shorter than him, the boy should weight a lot more. Derek gently sets the boy down on his couch, and walks to his kitchen. He debates whether or not he should call Isaac, a another nursing major and best friend, or if he should just dump him at the hospital.

            “Okay. Okay. Okay.” Derek repeats, running his hands though his hair and he decides to call Isaac. He pulls out his phone and begins scroll down, but stops when he hears groaning in the living room. Derek carefully peers into the living room to watch the boy struggle to set up on the couch. He walks over and patiently waits for the boy to notice him. “Hello.” Derek says, carefully. The boy whips his head around to the sound of the noise, and he makes a pathetic barking noise and tries to get off the couch.

            Derek rushes over to help him, and when he gets too close to the boy, he violently flinches and runs away. Derek watches him exits the room, and he isn’t sure which way he went but he doesn’t hear the front door open so he somewhat relaxes. He gives the boy about ten minutes to calm down before he chases after him. Derek begins searching for the boy, and ends up in his room. He finds the boy crawled up in the corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. Derek can finally get a better look at his face. The boy has  long eyelashes that make him look like his eyes are always closed, whiskey colored eyes, and moles scattered across his face and next.

            “Hey, it’s okay.” Derek says, soothingly but the boy is shaking. The boy has shut his eyes tightly, and begins to shake his head rapidly. A wave of pity fills Derek, and he crouches near the boy, but not to close. The boy continues shaking his head, and Derek is at a loss. He is sure that Isaac would know what to do, but Isaac would also make Derek take him to the actual hospital. Derek notices that the boy has a cut on his forehead, and his ankle looks swollen so Derek carefully gets up and rushes to get his medical supplies.

            When he returns the boy is facing the corner with his back to the rest of the room, and Derek has a feeling this is going to be hard. “Hey, buddy. I need you to face me, so I can clean your wounds.” Derek says, softly and the boy once again flinches. Derek notices a tag sticking out of his baggy shirt, and he carefully reaches for it. The boy doesn’t move so he doesn’t think that he can feel Derek trying to look at the tag. He unfurls it, and it reads ‘Stiles’. Derek frowns because he is almost positive that Stiles is not a name, but he decides it worth a shot. “Stiles, I need to help you.” Derek says again, and the boy, Stiles, freezes.

            Derek uneasily reaches out to touch Stiles shoulder, and that is when it all goes to hell. Stiles barks, literally barks, out at Derek and pushes him away to run. He doesn’t get far because his ankle is hurt, and he falls with a pitifully whimper. Stiles tries to crawl away but Derek close behind. Derek decides the best way to get him to be still is to sit on him. Stiles does not appreciate this, and resumes barking and thrashing around trying to Derek off of him. He isn’t very strong, so Derek reaches out to take off the blood beanie covering up the wound. What he see makes him gasp.

            Stiles has two red fox ears right on the top of his head. They are a striking contrast to his brown hair. When Stiles realizes that his hat is off, he begins crying. Loud, dry sobs that echo pitifully around the empty apartment. “Shh, shh.” Derek says, softly. Derek feels his heart break all of over again, and he reaches out to touch one of the ears. He half excepts it to be fake, and fall off at his touch. Instead it is silky soft, and it twitches at his touch. Stiles is still crying but his sobs have quieted, and Derek continues to rub his fox ears.

            Stiles eyes flutter shut, and he leans into Derek touch carefully. With one hand still soothing the cry boy, Derek tries to clean the wound with his other. Deciding that it’s too difficult to do with one hand, Derek retracts his hand from Stiles hair. Stiles opens his eyes and watches Derek carefully with distrust. “If I let you up will you let me clean your wounds?” Derek asks, he pretty sure he is crushing the younger boy but he isn’t sure if the boy understands him. Derek is mildly surprised when the boy reluctantly nods.

            Derek shifts off the boy, and picks him bridal style, Stiles makes a bark of surprise,  to carry him to the couch where he gently dumps him. Stiles bounces slightly and squeaks with delight as he keeps bouncing. Derek watches the boy with a slight smile, and pours some rubbing alcohol on a paper towel. “This might sting.” Derek warns, and Stiles frowns but nods. He then holds up his hand as if to say wait, Derek does with an amused smile, as Stiles pulls out a long, white tipped tail and beings wringing it in his hands nervously.

            Derek is momentarily stunned. He knows he shouldn’t be, the boy as fox ears. Why wouldn’t he have the tail too? Derek wants to reach out and pet it, but he has enough common sense to not do it. Stiles is still nervously wringing his tail, and Derek takes this moment to rub his cut with the towel. Stiles hisses, and snaps his teeth at Derek, then when the sting goes away he gives Derek an apologetic half smile. Derek grins widely in return, and bends down to inspect his ankle.

            Stiles makes a whining noise when Derek gets to close, and tries to move but Derek stops him. “Don’t even think about it, Stiles. You won’t get far.” Derek warns with a smile, and Stiles frowns but nods. Stiles looks at the door as if eying to see if he can get there in time. “Stiles.” Derek warns, and Stiles just throws his hands up then buries his face in his fluffy tail. “If it hurt, touch my shoulder.” Derek says, since he isn’t sure if Stiles can talk even if he can understand him. Stiles nods, but his eyes are closed and his face is still buried in his tail.

            Derek gently takes Stiles’ ankle in his hand, earning him a whine of protest, and begins turning it. Stiles instantly grips Derek’s shoulder and pulls on his shirt with a whimper. Derek instantly stops, but at closer inspection Derek thinks he didn’t hurt his ankle with his car. The area is bruised but doesn’t look fresh. “Where did my car hit you?” Derek asks, and Stiles just stares at him blankly. Derek waits before repeating his question only to get the same look in return. “Stiles. The car. Where did it hit you?” Derek grits out for a third time, and Stiles waves his arms and opens and closes his mouth like he is trying to speak but no words come out.

            Stiles makes squealing noise of protest when Derek picks him back up to carry him to the kitchen and set him on the counter. Stiles makes like he is going to jump down, but Derek puts a firm hand on his chest. Derek points out the window at his car, and gently turns Stiles face to follow his hand. Stiles flinches but lets his head be guided when he sees the car, he makes a noise of acknowledgement. “That. Where did it hit you?” Derek repeats.

            Stiles lifts up his shirt, Derek definitely doesn’t gasp at how Stiles ribs are poking out, and sees fresh bruises blended with older ones. Derek gently runs his hand over Stiles side to check to see if his ribs are broken, and Stiles pushes his hand away with a tiny giggle so Derek is sure he doesn’t have broken ribs. Derek grins at him, and pats his knee. Stiles blushes. “How about you go take a shower, while I make some dinner?” Derek says, and Stiles pales. He begins rapidly shaking his head, and grabs onto Derek’s arm.

            “Hey, it’s okay. You need to get clean. You can bathe, and I’ll get you fresh clothes.” Derek promises, and Stiles finally nods his head. Stiles looks at Derek, and he reaches behind him and pulls at the tag on his shirt. Derek watches him with curiosity until he understands. “Oh, My name is Derek Hale.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at him. Derek definitely doesn’t blush at how cute Stiles looks. Derek reaches up to pet Stiles on his fox ears. “So cute.” Derek says, mostly to himself and Stiles blushes red.

            Derek picks up Stiles to carry him to the bathroom where he sets him on the side of the bath tub. “Stay here, while I get you clothes.” Derek says, and Stiles is watching the tub with weary eyes. Derek gets Stiles some boxers, sweatpants, a t-shirt, and sweater. He returns to the bathroom to see that Stiles has already strip down and is waiting for Derek. Derek tries not to look at Stiles’ private area, but maybe he steals a glance causing him to blush. Stiles is watching him with his head cocked comically to the side, and Derek turns on the water causing Stiles to jump back with a surprised bark.

            “It’s just water, cub.” Derek says, and Stiles frowns but slowly takes a few easy steps forward. “Okay, you uses this one to change the temperature, and this one to change the pressure.” Derek says, demonstrating what he was saying. Stiles nods to show he understands, but when Derek tries to leave Stiles grabs his arm with a whine. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” Derek promises, and Stiles pouts but lets him go.

            Derek makes his way back into the kitchen. He knows he needs to go shopping, but he hasn’t had the time. He decides that he has ingredients for pasta with chicken and green beans. He begins boiling water, and microwaving the chicken. Derek listens for the sound of the shower, and when it stops he decides to get Stiles around five minutes before he makes sure the poor boy can dress himself.

            Just as Derek decides to check on Stiles, he comes shyly into the kitchen wringing his tail and looking absolutely adorable in Derek’s clothes. Derek points to the table to get Stiles to sit, but instead Stiles is sitting on the floor staring up at Derek. “No, cub. We sit at the table.” Derek says, firmly and Stiles scrabbles at to sit in one of the chairs. Stiles watches as Derek busies himself around the kitchen, and eventually, he sits the food on the table. Stiles wait patiently for Derek to sit down, and Derek waits for Stiles to make his plate. “Do you want me to make your plate for you, cub?” Derek asks, and Stiles shakes his head and stares at Derek.

            “Derek…eats…first.” Stiles says, slowly and carefully. Derek’s eyes widen in shock, he was almost positive that Stiles couldn’t speak.

            “You can speak?” Derek asks, and Stiles just blushes and looks at his plate. Derek figures that Stiles is done talking for today or at least right now. Derek takes Stiles plate and puts as much food as he can fit on it before giving it back to Stiles. Stiles stares at the plate then at Derek. “Stiles, eat.” Derek says, and Stiles uses his hand to scoop pasta into his mouth before smiling at Derek. “Cub, uses your utensils.” Derek says, and Stiles just quirks an eyebrow at Derek. “Just eat.” Derek says, with a smile. Stiles continues to shove food into his mouth like he hasn’t eaten for days, and Derek thinks he probably hasn’t.

            Derek finishes his food, and stands to get the plates. He walks pasted Stiles and tousles his still wet hair, and Stiles smiles at him before yawning. Derek chuckles at how cute he looks, and clears the rest of the table. “Why don’t you take a nap on the couch, Stiles?” Derek says, and Stiles sleepily nods. He watches Derek as if he is waiting for something, but after several seconds, he gets up and limps to the couch. Derek chuckles to himself before washing the dishes.

            After washing the dishes, Derek decides to take a shower. He sneaks a peak at Stiles, who is staring at the ceiling and playing with his tail, and rushes to the shower. He is just rinsing off when he hears the sound of a plate breaking. Derek jumps, quickly wraps a towel around his hips, and rushes to the kitchen.

            When he gets there, he sees Stiles crouched over a broken plate. Stiles looks up at the sound of Derek entering the room, and he bursts into tears. “Derek. J-j-j-j-just w-w-w-wanted to he-e-e-e-l-p!” Stiles cries out in a stutter. Derek feels his heart break, and he carefully crouches next to Stiles who flinches.

            “It’s okay, cub. I’m not mad at you. You didn’t mean too.” Derek says, softly as Stiles sniffles. Derek reaches a cautious hand into Stiles’ hair to rub his ears. Stiles’ tears begin to stop, and his sob become whimpers. Stiles tries to grip onto to Derek, but when he finds he isn’t wearing a shirt, he latches his arms around him instead.  

            “Didn’t mean too.” Stiles repeats quietly, and Derek smiles.

            “Are you sleepy?” Derek questions, and Stiles cutely nods. Derek chuckles, and carefully picks up Stiles to set him back on the couch. “I’m going to get dressed.” Derek says, and Stiles nods. Derek races to his room to throw on some boxers and sweat pants before racing back to the living room after cleaning up the mess of broken glass.

            When he gets there, he discovers that Stiles is asleep. He is curled up in a tight ball, with his face burrowed into the elbow of Derek’s sweater. Planting a quick, chaste kiss on the hybrid’s forehead, he sits down by the couch to begin reading over the Irish famine.

            Derek isn’t sure what tomorrow is going to bring, all he knows is that he needs the young fox boy in it.


	2. Furry Ears and Bothersome Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fox Stiles!

Derek wakes up to something tickling his nose. He fights the urge to sneeze, and he hears a soft giggle. Derek fights the urge to smile when he remember that last night he brought an adorable teen aged boy with fox appendages into his home. He cracks an eye open to see Stiles sitting on crisscross on the other side of the bed, but his focus is looking at a bird that is chirping on the patio of Derek’s apartment.

            Stiles is still shifting his tail from side to side, and it goes from Derek’s collarbone to his nose. Derek is honestly surprised that the hybrid didn’t sneak out while he was sleeping, but he is relieved that he is still here. He looks over at the bedside table and see he has an hour before he has to get up to get ready for class which makes it five thirty. Seriously, who’s idea was it for him to be a nursing major? He should have just worked in an all-night diner like his brother.

            The bird has somehow managed to perch itself directly against Derek’s window, and Stiles climbs over Derek to sit at the edge of his bed to look at it better. Stiles presses his hand against the glass, and looking at the with awe. Derek briefly wonders if Stiles is going to try and kill it as a gift for him, but he remember that cats do that and foxes are more related to dogs. Stiles’ tail is slapping him in face, and he gently pulls on it. Stiles squeaks in surprise, and jumps in the air before trying scramble off the bed.

            Derek laughs as he throws the covers over Stiles to trap him on the bed, and Stiles gets really still. Derek chuckles and he pulls up the covers to a pouting Stiles which makes Derek coo at him because he looks so adorable. Stiles tries to wiggle out of the covers but gets stuck, and falls off the bed. Derek chuckles softly, but Stiles turns to look at him and his bottom lip is trembling like he is trying not to cry.

            Derek instantly feels guilty, and he slips to the floor to sit in front of Stiles. “Oh, cub. That wasn’t very nice of me, was it? I’m sorry.” Derek says, softly. Derek slowly puts his hand in Stiles’ hair to pet his ears, but he isn’t sure if Stiles wants Derek to touch him or not. Derek scratches Stiles behind his ears, and Stiles’ eyes flutter closed.

            “I-It is okay.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him. The cut on Stiles’ forehead looks better since Derek put some antibiotic ointment on it, but Derek can still see outlines of bruises under the clothes he wears. He wants to ask Stiles what has happened to him, but he doesn’t know if Stiles possess the language skills. Derek also doesn’t know if he wants to know.

            Derek continues to pet at Stiles’ hair when he hears Stiles’ stomach growl, and Derek smiles softly. “Is that why you woke me up this morning?” Derek teases, and Stiles looks at him with wide eyes.

            “Did not mean to wake Derek up!” Stiles says, and his eyes are comically large but he looks genuinely upset. “Go back to sleep. I will wait!” Stiles cries, and he tries to stand but he is still tangled in the blanket. He manages to fall directly into Derek’s lap, and his squirming trying to get out.

            “Are you stuck, baby?” Derek asks, softly and Stiles gives him a confused look.

            “Not baby, Stiles!” Stiles says, and Derek thinks this kid is going to get him diabetes from being too cute.

            “It’s a nickname, Stiles.” Derek explains, and Stiles nods his head like he understands. Derek chuckles softly before he begins untangling Stiles from the blanket which proves difficult since Stiles won’t stay still. Derek manages to get the blanket off, and he gets rewarded with a slap in face with Stiles’ tail. “Can you control you tail?” Derek asks, running his hand over it.

            Stiles watches him carefully before he answers. “Y-yes.” Stiles says, and Derek stops petting his tail.

            “So you choose to slap me in the face with it?” Derek questions with a raised brow, and Stiles blushes and looks at his lap.

            “N-no?” Stiles says, as a question and Derek laughs before scooting him onto the blanket on the floor. He looks at Stiles’ ankle which looks a little better than yesterday. Derek tries to touch it, and Stiles slips it underneath his other leg as nonchalantly as possible. Derek sighs, and stands up.

            “Let’s get breakfast, yeah?” Derek says, and Stiles nods excitedly. Stiles bounces off into the kitchen, and Derek takes the time to go the bathroom. He pees, washes his hands and face before brushing his teeth. Derek puts on his scrubs all the nursing majors have to wear to class before wondering back into the kitchen where Stiles was practically spinning in circles. “Cub, what are you doing?” Derek says, laughing and Stiles stop and looks at him with his mouth formed in a perfect ‘o’.

            “Turned around and Derek was not there!” Stiles says, and he rushes as fast as his hurt ankle will take towards Derek. Derek chuckles softly, everything Stiles does amuses him, and walks over to the pantry.

            “How about cereal for breakfast?” Derek asks, and he turns around to see that Stiles is directly behind him. Stiles is looking at the rectangular box with curious eyes, and Derek sits on the table in search of two bowls and spoons.

            “It is good?” Stiles asks from his seat at the table, and Derek gapes at him. He sets the bowl down, and pours them both bowls without thinking about it.

            “You’ve never had cereal?” Derek asks, incredulously. Stiles shakes his hand from side to side, and his tail swishes behind him. Derek wants to ask what he has eaten before, but based on how thin he is he must not of had enough to eat. Derek walks over to the refrigerator to get the milk.

            “W-w-what is that?” Stiles asks, looking at the milk. Derek pours milk into both bowls of cereal before stick a spoon in them. He puts the bowl in front of Stiles, before taking his own in his hands.

            “It’s called milk. It makes the cereal taste better, but you can drink it by itself.” Derek tells him, and he slowly takes a bite of cereal to demonstrate how to use a spoon. Stiles watches him intensely before copying him. Derek gets up to turn off his alarm that being ringing which makes Stiles jump, and his ear flatten to his head. “It’s just my alarm for me to wake up, cub.” Derek tells him as walks past.

            Stiles is eating with the spoon when he gets back, and Derek sneakily runs his  hand through Stiles’ hair. “Smart boy.” Derek mumbles, and Stiles beams at him while blushing. Derek goes back to eating his cereal when a thought cross his mind. He has class and work from seven-thirty in the morning to eight at night. What is Stiles supposed to eat for lunch or dinner, Derek thinks. The fact that Stiles can barely use utensil coupled with the fact he has fox parts has Derek worried that Stiles isn’t going to be able to make it by himself for almost thirteen hours.

            Stiles is staring at him with his head turned to the side before shovel a huge bite of cereal in his mouth. “Milk is good, but cold. Thank you, Derek.” Stiles announces, and Derek smiles at him.  Derek passes him the rest of his cereal suddenly not hungry, and Stiles eats the rest of it before wondering into the living room.

            Derek watches Stiles walk away, and he isn’t sure what he is going to do with Derek at work and school. Derek runs his hands through his hair before coming up the idea to call his brother for help.

****

            Derek is trying to get his stuff together while at the same time trying to get Stiles dressed. “Do not like jeans, Derek!” Stiles whines from the bathroom, and he comes out dressed in some jeans Derek had from high school that are too tight for him now. Stiles is standing there with his arms crossed, and his ears flat on his head.

            “Why don’t you like them? You look nice!” Derek tries, and Stiles blushes but he still shakes his head.

            “Bends my tail.” Stiles explains, and Derek wants to face palm because he forgot about Stiles’ tail. When he found Stiles, his tail was stuffed into his pants so Derek assumes that’s what he has always done.

            “Okay, cub. You don’t have to wear them. I think I have some track bottoms you can wear, and a clean beanie.” Derek says because he may have thrown out the blood stained beanie last night. Stiles nods, and Derek digs into his dresser to get some. He fishes out a pair of red and black one, and passes to Stiles who quickly takes off the jeans.

            “Why am I putting on new clothes?” Stiles asks, curiously and Derek looks around his room for his phone.

            “Because someone is coming over to watch you while I am at school and work.” Derek says, and he hears a gasp.

            “Derek leaving? No, was I bad? Am sorry! Stay!” Stiles begs, and Derek almost decides to call in today but he has an exam and paper to turn in. Stiles rushes over to Derek to bury his head into Derek’s chest. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles as best he can before answering.

            “I’m not leaving for good, Stiles! Just until tonight!” Derek promises, but he feels Stiles shake. The doorbell rings, and Stiles jumps.

            “No, no, no.” Stiles mumbles, and Derek reluctantly lets him go.

            “Stay here for a second, okay?” Derek says, and Stiles lets go of him very reluctantly. Derek gestures towards the bed, and Stiles sits down to watch him walk away.

            Derek rushes towards the door and opens it reveal his tired looking brother. “Scott.” Derek says, relieved. Scott yawns and walks in the apartment.

            “Dude, you do realize that I just off work?” Scott says, and Derek scoffs.

            “You can sleep here.” Derek snaps, and Scott rolls his eyes. He is used to Derek’s attitude.

            “Why am I here? Not that I don’t love the fact our phone conversation began with you cannot tell mom.” Scott says, leaning against the bar of the kitchen. Derek bites his lip because he isn’t really sure how to go about this.

            “Okay, so last night I hit someone with my car.” Derek says, and he flinches at how awkward it sounds. Scott just stares blankly at him before standing up straight.

            “If I’m here to help hide a body, I’m in but I want to let you know I am morally against it.” Scott says, seriously and Derek isn’t sure if that makes him a good or terrible brother.

            “No, dumbass. I brought him here.” Derek explains.

            “Are you going to kill him?” Scott asks, and Derek cuffs him on the back of his head.

            “No one is dying, Scott!” Derek yells, and Scott holds his hands up in defense.

            “Then why am I here? Why didn’t you call Laura or Cora?” Scott questions, and Derek opens his mouth but closes it because he probably should have called Laura but Scott is the only one free during the day.

            “Because I need you to watch him!” Derek hisses, and Scott looks at him in surprise.

            “He’s here? In your apartment?!” Scott screeches, and Derek has to admit when he says it out loud it sounds terrible. “Derek, you fucking idiot!” Scott says, and he smacks Derek on the arm hard.

            “Do not hit Derek!” Stiles yells from the hallway before launching himself at Scott. Stiles maybe thin but he manages to tackle Scott to the ground. Derek bends down to easily pick up Stiles by under his arms, and hauls him off his brother.

            “I’m okay, cub.” Derek says, and Scott stares at him.

            “What the hell is that?!” Scott shouts, and Stiles is still fuming and glaring at Scott. Derek sets Stiles back on his feet, and tries to push him behind himself but Stiles isn’t moving.

            “Relax, Scotty. You’re fine, he didn’t even hurt you.” Derek says, waving his hand. He looks at the clock, and sees that he has class in twenty minutes and he still has to drive there. “Look, I need you to stay here with him today.” Derek says, and Scott shakes his head.

            “Why? He looks like he’s at least eighteen.” Scott says, and Derek takes a breath before taking off Stiles’ beanie. Stiles squeaks in surprise, and looks at Derek in shock. Scott’s mouth forms a perfect ‘O’ of surprise, and Derek waits for him to say something.

            “As you can see, I cannot just leave him here. Now, watch him.” Derek demands, and Scott just nods his head. Derek can sense that his brother wants to run his hand over Stiles’ ears but he is positive Stiles isn’t going to let him.

            “You hit a kid with fox ears with your car and brought him to live in your apartment?” Scott says, and Derek really thinks it sounds bad when someone else says it.

            “Yes, and you let anything happen to him I will personally tell Mom what happened the weekend in your junior year of high school when she went away on a business trip.” Is all Derek says before he goes back to his bedroom to get his bag, and he hears someone follow him and he really doesn’t have time for a lecture from his younger brother. He turns around to snap at Scott to just leave it alone, but it is Stiles standing there with his tail in his hands wringing it nervously and his ears are flat on his head.

            “Derek is coming back?” Stiles questions, and Derek sighs. He walks up to Stiles, and rubs behind one of his ear to get it reappears. It works because Stiles’ ears stand up, and he practically purrs at Derek’s touch.

            “I’ll be back after it gets dark, okay? Scott is going to stay with you today, but he’ll probably sleep through most of it. If you get hungry, wake him up.” Derek tells him, and Stiles nods.

            “Do not like Scott! Hit Derek!” Stiles complains, and Derek laughs.

            “He always hit me, cub, but he isn’t that strong so it doesn’t hurt.” Derek jokes, but Stiles just looks so unhappy. Derek thinks he needs to leave now before he doesn’t at all. “Have a good day. Have Scott show you how to work the television.” Derek says, but when he tries to leave Stiles grabs his arm and holds it a minute before letting go.

            Derek definitely doesn’t pout on his way to school.

****

            The day passes entirely too slow for Derek’s liking. Even Isaac takes notices of how Derek is more grumpy than usual to which Derek immediately tells him to fuck off. He wants to call Scott when he get to work, it’s a bookstore he isn’t usual busy, but the second he tries he is swamped with work.

            He keeps checking his phone because he knows that his brother will call or text in case of an emergency, but Scott hasn’t tried to contact him at all. Derek tries to think that this is a good thing, but in the back of his mind there is a nagging feeling that something is going to go wrong.

            When the time comes for him to leave work, Derek all but sprints out of the door. He yells a quick goodbye to his boss, and cranks his car to head home. When he gets there, Derek runs up the stairs to his apartment, opens the door, and kicks off his shoes. “Scott? Stiles?” Derek calls, and he heads into the be met with a huge surprise.

            His mother.

            “Mom!” Derek screeches, and she crosses her hands across her chest.

            “Derek Hale, when were you going to tell your mother about the boyfriend you have living with you?” She says, and Derek looks at her confused because he doesn’t a boyfriend, and then it hits him.

            Stiles.

            “I’m sorry, Mom. Where is Scott?” Derek questions, and his mother throws her hands in the air exasperated before pointing to his living room. Derek marches to his living room to see Scott sitting on the couch. Scott sees him, and raises his hands in the air in defense. “You told her he was my boyfriend?!” Derek screeches, and Scott just nods.

            “What the hell was I supposed to say? Oh, hey, Mom. Derek almost killed a kid with his car and turns out he has fox ears.” Scott mocks, and Derek rubs his forehead in frustration because his brother is right. “So I said the first thing that popped into my head: secret boyfriend. Which isn’t a stretch, you never talk about your dating life. Plus, she went to my apartment and when I wasn’t there she just showed up here, so it’s not like I had time to plan an elaborate cover story for his tail!” Scott points out, and Derek has the overwhelming urge to smack his younger brother.

            “You’re an idiot. Where is Stiles?” Derek asks.

            “Your room. He stayed there all day until I made him lunch. He didn’t even talk to me, but he said hi to  Mom then went right back into your room.” Scott says, and Derek just walks away to his room.

            Derek opens his door gently, and he doesn’t see Stiles right away but he doesn’t panic just yet. He notices that his comforter is missing, and he sees that his closest door is slightly open. Derek smiles to himself before opening the door to his closest where he sees Stiles crawled fast asleep with Derek’s blanket and clothes.

            “Stiles?” Derek says softly, and Stiles’ eyes fly open and he pauses only for a second before flinging himself at Derek.

            “Did not like that! Gone too long, Derek.” Stiles complains, and Derek pulls him the rest of the way out of the closet.

            “I’m sorry, cub, but it will be like that every day except the weekends.” Derek tells him, and Stiles’ bottom lip trembles and Derek doesn’t think his heart could handle making Stiles cry twice in one day.

            “Do not like Derek not being here.” Stiles sobs, and he is full blown crying now. Derek doesn’t think he has ever seen anything as heart breaking as Stiles crying with his ears pressed flat against his head. Derek has a feeling that if his tail wasn’t stuffed in his pants, it would be hanging limp.

            “Why, baby? Scott is fun once you get to know him!” Derek tries, and it only makes Stiles cry harder.

            “No! Scott doesn’t like me. Scott doesn’t rub my ears or make my scratches not hurt or be nice like Derek!” Stiles hiccups, and Derek thinks he is about to cry too. Derek runs his hands into Stiles’  hair to massage his ears, and Stiles’ stops crying but continues hiccupping.

            “It’s okay, don’t cry.” Derek says, gently and Stiles whimpers. Derek brushes the tears off of his face, and tries to get Stiles to smile at him. Stiles looks down at his socked feet, and Derek can hear his mother talking to Scott in the living room.

            Derek tries to get Stiles to look at him, but he doesn’t and one more tear falls down his face as he mumbles to himself. Derek takes a deep breath before blowing a loud raspberry on Stiles cheek causing him to squeak in surprise. Derek does it again, and this time it causes Stiles to giggle loudly in shock.

            Stiles tries to get out Derek’s hold, but Derek holds him tighter and blows another raspberry into Stiles’ collarbone. “Derek! Tickles!” Stiles giggles, and Derek laughs with him. Stiles’ ears have popped back up, and his eyes do not look as watery.

            “Did you meet my mother?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods his head.

            “Was nice.” Stiles informs him, and Derek gently takes him by the arm to lead him back into the living room but not before putting his beanie back on.

            They find only Scott flipping through channels on the television, and Derek throws a pillow at him. “Where did Mom go?” Derek asks, and Scott yawns before standing up.

            “Laura’s car broke down, but she told me to tell you that the subject of you having a live in boyfriend has not been dropped.” Scott says, and Derek rolls his eyes at his brother. “I am going home to shower before work. Do you want me to come over tomorrow?” Scott asks, and Stiles rapidly shakes his head.

            “Yes. Sorry, cub.” Derek tells him, and Stiles pouts out his bottom lip. Scott waves his hand on his way out before Derek closes the door behind him. Derek walks back to fall face first onto the couch. He is tired from classes, work, and worrying about Stiles and his brother. He keeps his face buried into the couch before he looks up to see Stiles staring at him curiously.

            Derek smiles at him before sitting up again. “How about we have some of last night’s dinner again?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods. Derek goes to the kitchen to find some of the left overs, and he pours Stiles a glass of milk which he drains. “Were you thirsty?” Derek asks, and Stiles blushes and nods.

            Derek puts the bowl in the microwave to heat up before walking to Stiles. “Stiles, if your ever hungry or thirsty you can tell me or get something for yourself, okay?” Derek says, he doesn’t want Stiles to think he has to ask for something as basic as food.

            “Yes, Derek.” Stiles whispers, looking at his feet. Derek runs his hand over Stiles’ tail that he had pulled out as soon as Scott left, and Stiles smiles at him. “Shower?” Stiles asks, and Derek nods.

            “We can eat after you shower. Do you remember how to work it?” Derek asks, and Stiles calls a yes over his shoulder as he makes his way to the bathroom. As he waits for Stiles to shower, Derek takes out his anatomy textbook to go over the skeletal system.

            When Stiles comes back, Derek is shocked to see that he has somehow managed to dig up one of Derek’s high school shirts that has his last name and jersey number on it. It is long sleeve, and Stiles has attempted to roll up the sleeves but they’re uneven. Derek gets up to get the food, and he puts some on a plate for Stiles before setting it in front of the boy.

            Derek tousles Stiles hair, but he finds that it is still a little too wet. He goes to the kitchen to get a clean dish towel, and whiles Stiles is preoccupied with eating, he rubs his hair dry. Stiles instantly pulls his head away, and frowns up at Derek.

            “Silly cub! Your hair is still wet. It will make your ears get cold!” Derek tells him, and Stiles huffs but lets him dry it. Derek finishes drying his hair, he leaves it sticking up in all directions for his own amusement, and eats his dinner. 

            Derek yawns loudly about thirty minutes later, and he decides it time for him to go to sleep. He peaks into the living room to see Stiles watching a nature show on the television, and he saunters in. “I’m going to go shower, then go to sleep.” Derek tells him, and Stiles turns off the television to look at him.

            “Thanks for dinner.” Stiles tells him, and Derek smiles at him before sitting beside on the couch.

            “You’re welcome. Pretty soon you’ll be bigger than me.” Derek tells him, poking him in the stomach to make him giggle. Stiles pushes his hand away before wrapping his tail around his front.

            “It is nice here.” Stiles shyly says, and Derek makes a humming noise without really saying anything because he likes having Stiles here too. Derek stands up before yawning loudly.

            “Goodnight, Stiles.” Derek says, and Stiles nods before burrowing his head into one of the pillows on the couch and Derek drapes a blanket over him.

            Derek takes a quick shower, gets his things together for tomorrow, and sets his alarm before climbing into bed. He is asleep about an hour when he hears footsteps walking towards his bedroom, and he tries not to smiles when he feels Stiles’ tail wrap around his waist.

            He fails.


	3. Mac and Cheese and Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Derek?” Stiles asks, trying to pull his face away from the wet cloth. Derek chuckles, and drops it back into the sink.
> 
> “Yes, baby?” Derek asks, checking to see how many dirty clothes are in his hamper to see if he needs to do laundry soon.
> 
> “What is boyfriend?” Stiles asks

“Derek, you are on my tail!” Derek hears a soft voice tell him while he feels soft hands pat his face. Derek instantly rolls over and traps Stiles underneath him causing the younger boy to huff. “Now Derek is on all of me!” Stiles complains, and Derek nuzzles his face into the pillow underneath Stiles’ head.

            “What time is it?” Derek asks, and Stiles stops squirming.

            “Do not know.” Stiles whines, and Derek chuckles. “Up, Derek!” Stiles says, and Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and holds his tighter. Stiles gets still again, and Derek hears a rumbling noise.

            “Are you purring?” Derek asks, and he looks up to see that Stiles’ cheeks are pink. “I didn’t know that foxes could purr. Are you happy?” Derek asks, crossing his arms on Stiles’ chest to lay on them. He sees that the sun is just starting to rise so his alarm should be ringing soon.

            “Always happy here.” Stiles says, and Derek nods. He rolls off of Stiles careful not to mush his tail, and sees that his alarm is going off in five minutes. Derek flops over and buries himself in the blankets because he is cold now that he isn’t sucking away Stiles’ body heat. He feels Stiles crawl over him to look out of the window again, and he feels his tail run over his back even with his shirt on.

            “Okay, Stiles. Scott will be here soon so let’s get up.” Derek mutters rolling his back and  rubbing his eyes. He was glad that today was his last day of school for the week, and he could sleep late tomorrow. Right when Derek says Scott’s name, Stiles gasps and burrows his head into Derek’s chest.

            “No! Stay with me. Do not like Derek not being here. Makes me sad, and Scott is mean!” Stiles rambles with his ears flat on his head, and Derek wants to laugh because his little brother is several things but mean isn’t one of them. Stiles continues mumbling incoherently into Derek’s shirt as Derek rubs his back.

            “I get to stay with you all tomorrow, okay?” Derek promises, and one of Stiles’ ears perks up but he doesn’t move. Derek chuckles and runs his hands into Stiles’ hair which Derek needs to trim because it’s getting long. Stiles’ hold goes lax, and Derek realizes that he has fallen asleep again with Derek rubbing his ears.  

Derek chuckles sleepily as he spends the last few minutes before he has to get up just scratching Stiles behind his furry ears, and he wonders if Stiles is going to get along better with Scott today. Derek wants Stiles to get along with his family because he wants Stiles to stay with him for a while, and he defiantly doesn’t want Stiles to go back from where he came from.

Derek’s alarm goes off causing Stiles to wake up in fright. He stares wide eyed at Derek with his messy hair sticking up in all directions, and his brown eyes blown huge. Derek chuckles softly, and turns off the alarm. He tries to shift Stiles’ off of him, but the younger boy seems to have remembered that Derek is getting up to leave. “No!” Stiles whines, and Derek sighs.

“Breakfast, cub?” Derek asks, and Stiles sighs in defeat and lets Derek go. Stiles rolls away, and hides away in the covers. Derek shakes his head fondly at the pouting boy, and heads to take a quick shower before work. He towels dries his hair as he hears the door open and close. Mildly panicked that Stiles is so upset that he left, Derek sprints out of the bathroom in the living room to his brother already laying down on the couch.

“Dude, put some clothes on.” Scott says, and Stiles walks in from Derek’s room to glare at Scott. “Morning, Stiles.” Scott says, pleasantly and Stiles makes a dissatisfied noise. Derek walks over to his brother to look down at him.

“You smell like bacon grease, and now it’s going to get on my couch.” Derek complains, and Stiles takes a step forward to lean down and smell at Scott. Scott quirks an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t say anything.

“Well, I am watching your little pet so you could cut me some slack. I’ll shower when Stiles goes back to sleep.” Scott says, and Derek smacks his face with a pillow. “Ow!” Scott says, indignantly and Stiles giggles.

“He is not a pet. He is a friend.” Derek argues, and Scott grins at him.

“That you hit with your car.” Scott points out, and Derek groan in annoyance.

“On accident, Scott.” Derek says, pinching his eyes and Scott tries to pull his towel off causing Derek to glare at him with both of his hands held tight on the towel. “You’re adopted.” Derek seethes, and Scott’s howling laughter follows him into his bedroom.  Derek grumbles under his breath as he pulls out his teal blue scrubs to wear today.

“Why does Derek wear weird clothes?” Stiles asks, and Derek jump slightly because he hadn’t hear the fox boy follow him into his room. He holds on tighter to his towel because he really doesn’t want to flash Stiles.

“They’re called scrubs, cub.” Derek tries to explain, and he sees Stiles sitting on his bed with his arms wrapped around his legs that are pulled up to his chest. Stiles is watching him with sleepy eyes, and Derek smiles softly at him. “Uh. Close your eyes, Stiles.” Derek says, and Stiles blinks at him.

“Why?” Stiles asks, closing his eyes anyway. Derek turns around and drops his towel to slip on his boxers. When he turns around to get his pants he sees Stiles covering his eyes, and he is blushing pink. Derek knows the younger boy must have peaked at him when he didn’t tell him why he need him to cover his eyes.

“Those are some pretty, pink cheeks, cub.” Derek says, in a singsong voice and Stiles squeaks uncovering his eyes. Derek doesn’t mind that Stiles peaked at him, he figures that Stiles doesn’t think there is anything wrong with it.

“Oh?” Stiles says, innocently and Derek chuckles. He walks back to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and he unsurprisingly hears Stiles following him. “Ceeral?” Stiles asks, and Derek gives him a look before he sees Stiles pointing to a box of cereal.

“Cereal.” Derek corrects gently, and Stiles nods impatiently. Derek pulls the box down despite the fact that Stiles could easily reach it, and hands it to him. Stiles stares blankly at it before setting it on the table, and looking in the fridge. He pulls out the milk, and Derek walks into the living room to speak to his brother.

Scott is flipping through channels without really watching anything, and Derek sits next to him. Scott leans against his side like he did when he was sleepy as a child. Derek is only five years older than his brother, he started college two years after high school, but Scott has always looked up to him even if he will never admit it.

Derek wraps his arm around his younger brother, and sits there in silence for a minute. “How’s work going?” Derek asks, and Scott looks up at him.

“Good. I like it well enough. Laura is trying to convince me to go to school to be a good example for Cora.” Scott says, and Derek sighs. Their older sister was always trying to better her siblings. Her new project was getting Scott back to school, and Cora to graduate high school. Their younger sister was only seventeen, and already planned out her life so she really didn’t need Laura’s help.

“Well maybe Cora will struggle in a class, and take the attention off of you.” Derek says, and Scott scoffs. Derek wants his little brother to go back to school, but he wants him to be happy more. If working in a tiny dinner makes him happy then so be it. “Be nice to Stiles today.” Derek warns, and Scott groans.

“I am nice! He just hates me! You should tell him you love me, so he will.” Scott suggests, and Derek rolls his eyes.

“He doesn’t do everything I tell him.” Derek points out, and Scott gives him an ‘are you kidding?’ look. Derek pushes his head away, and stands to put his shoes on.

Derek finds his converse, and heads back into the kitchen to say goodbye to Stiles. Stiles is sitting at the table eating cereal with a spoon, and swinging his feet. Derek takes a seat next to him, and Stiles looks at him with sad eyes. Derek reaches his hand to rub at his ears, and Stiles jerks his head away. Derek pulls his hand back in shock because Stiles has never done that, and Derek stands up to grab his backpack.

“Why are you pouting?” Scott asks from the couch when he catches Derek’s face.

“Stiles is mad at me for leaving.” Derek says, and Scott groans and rolls his eyes.

“This boy has made you all feelingy.” Scott says, and Derek stops half way out of his door.

“That is not a word, Scott.” Derek says, closing the door on the way out.

****

            “So I don’t know what he wants from me. Like, he’ll text me and we’ll hang out but when I bring up dating he like shuts down. Are you listening to me, Derek?” Isaac asks, and Derek looks up from his phone to his best friend.

            “Look, if you’re not going to tell me his name then I’m not going to give advice.” Derek says, going back to his phone. “Why doesn’t Scott answer his phone?” Derek hisses to himself, and Isaac looks up.

            “He’s texting me.” Isaac says, pulling out his phone.

            “Why are texting my little brother, Lahey?” Derek teases, he knows his friends has a crush on his little brother for some unknown reason.

            “Because your new boyfriend, thanks for telling me about him by the way, is annoying him. Why is Scott hanging out with him anyway?” Isaac asks, and Derek opens his mouth then shuts it.

            “Scott is annoying. You can do better.” Derek says, and Isaac blushes red. Derek rolls his eyes, and puts his phone back into his pocket with a loud sigh. Derek stabs at his lunch, and hopes the rest of the day passes quickly.

****

            When Derek gets home, he is exhausted. The last class he had today just didn’t want to end, and it was a really long lecture. When Derek opens the door to his apartment, he is shocked to see that his apartment looks like it has had a tornado crash through it.

            “Scott!” Derek calls, worried. He drops his things and his mind travels to the worst case scenario as he cannot find his little brother.  

            “Derek!” Scott calls, and Derek runs into the kitchen where he hears Scott’s voice. Derek sees that his younger brother likes upset, and he rush forward to take his face in his hands to check to see if he is hurt. “Don’t be mad!” Scott pleads, and Derek isn’t sure what he is talking about.

            “About what? Where is Stiles?” Derek asks, and Scott bites his lip hard. “Scott?” Derek snaps, and Scott looks like he is ready to cry.

            “I can’t find Stiles!” Scott says, and Derek looks at him blankly.

            “Is he in the apartment?” Derek demands to know, and Scott nods his head quickly. “How long has he been hiding?” Derek asks, instantly relieved that the fox boy is still in the house.

            “For hours! I didn’t mean to upset him!” Scott cries, and Derek pats him on the back because he knows how much Scott hates when people are mad at him.

            “Tell me what happened.” Derek says, gently and Scott nods.

            “So I was making him mac and cheese for lunch, and he reached for the pan and I freaked out cause I thought he was going to hurt himself so I slapped his hand.” Scott rambles, and Derek just stares.

            “Then?” Derek asks, and Scott runs his hand through his hair.

            “He looked at me like he was scared of me, and I felt so bad. I’m not an idiot, Derek, he has bruises that obviously didn’t come from your car!” Scott says, and Derek is stunned. He knows his brother isn’t stupid, but he didn’t think he would piece together that Stiles obviously didn’t come from a happy place.

            “I’ll talk to him and let him know what happened, Scott. Go home, and get some sleep. Text Isaac because I am sick of his bitching.” Derek says, and Scott turns pink at the mention of Isaac.

            “He talks about me?” Scott wants to know, and Derek sighs in annoyance.

            “Go!” Derek demands, and Scott just sighs.

            “I’ll come by tomorrow?” Scott says like a question, and Derek nods already trying to think of where Stiles could be hiding. Scott grabs his things before calling a ‘bye’ over his shoulders.

            Derek sighs while he walks to his room. He figures that Stiles is probably in his closet like he always is when he hides, but Derek isn’t sure if Stiles wants to be found. He was upset with Derek this morning, and Derek figures he could still be cross with him. Derek sees that his blanket is still on his bed, and the closet door is shut.

            Derek carefully opens the closet door, and sighs quietly with relief when he sees Stiles there. Stiles is fast asleep curled up into a tiny ball with his tail covering most of him. Derek leans down to pick him up, he hates that Stiles has chosen this closet as his hiding spot because it’s so dusty, and takes him to the living room. Derek eases him onto the couch, and holds Stiles  in his lap as he sleeps.

            Stiles stirs in his sleep, and nuzzles his head under Derek’s chin. Derek begins to hear the familiar rumbling sound from this morning, and he runs his hands over Stiles’ tail. His ears are pressed against his head, and Derek runs his hands over them. They twitch against his neck, and he continues to pet at them. Stiles stays asleep for about ten more minutes with Derek petting at his ears, and brushing his hand over his tail. Derek almost falls asleep himself because the rumbling noise coming from Stiles is oddly peaceful. Derek slumps his head on top of Stiles’ and lets his eyes close.

****

            When Derek wakes up he instantly realizes that Stiles isn’t in his lap anymore, and that he has been asleep for well over two hours making it almost ten o’clock at night. Derek runs to the bathroom to piss before going in search of the hybrid. “Stiles.” Derek calls, and he hears a faint squeak coming from his closet. Derek sighs thinking he really needs to clean it out because apparently Stiles spends most of his time there.

            Derek rubs his neck because it is stiff from sleeping in such an awkward position,  he sits down on the floor of the closet, and shuts the door behind him. Stiles makes another sad squeaking noise at the sound of the door closing, and Derek waits for him to say or do something. “Stiles?” Derek says, extra gentle. Stiles is curled under Derek’s comforter, and Derek cannot see anything other than a ball covered by his dark blue blanket.

            “Am not here.” Stiles says, and his voice sounds scratchy like he has been crying but it also could be from sleep. Derek sighs, and stretches his legs out to trap Stiles in between them.

            “Then where are you?” Derek asks, playfully. Stiles doesn’t answer right away but Derek sees the movement of his tail underneath the cover.

            “Not here.” Stiles finally says, and Derek smiles at him even though he cannot see him. Derek scoots closer until he is in Stiles personal space, and Stiles senses this and scoot farther from Derek and closer to the wall.

            “It hurts my heart when you’re mad at me.” Derek admits, and just like that Stiles’ head pokes out from the covers. Stiles looks at Derek in shock before launching himself at him, and pinning him to the wall.

            “Not mad at Derek! Derek mad at me! Made Scott angry at me! Tried to be good, and nice.” Stiles says, and his eyes are watery like he is trying to cry. Derek’s heart really does hurt now because Stiles thinks Scott hitting him on accident was his fault. Stiles burrows his head under Derek’s chin, and his ears have all but disappeared into his hair. “Then Derek wasn’t mad because I woke up with Derek cuddling, but was not sure.” Stiles mutters, and Derek rubs his back in soothing circles which seems to be working because Stiles is starting to breath deeper instead of in harsh gasps.

            “I was never mad at you, cub” Derek says, honestly and he hears Stiles mutter ‘Derek’s cub’ into his collarbone. Derek isn’t sure what to do with this new development, but isn’t going to lie and say he didn’t like when Stiles called himself Derek’s. “Scott wasn’t trying to be mean, and he certainly wasn’t mad at you. He didn’t mean to hit you. He just didn’t want you to grab the pan and burn yourself.” Derek tries to explain.

            “Oh.” Stiles says, but Derek isn’t really sure he understands. Derek gently takes his face, and makes him look at him. Stiles is avoiding his eyes, he usually always does, and he has dried tear tracks on both sides of his face.

            “Let’s go wash your face, okay?” Derek says, and he yawns because he really is tired despite the nap he took. Stiles holds on to him tighter, and Derek manages to drag him to his feet. Stiles keeps a tight hold on him but follows him into the bathroom where Derek easily lifts him onto the counter. Derek is surprised to find that Stiles is gaining weight, and the cut on his forehead is pretty much healed. Derek gets a warm wash cloth and rubs on Stiles’ face. Stiles scrunches his face.

            “Derek?” Stiles asks, trying to pull his face away from the wet cloth. Derek chuckles, and drops it back into the sink.

            “Yes, baby?” Derek asks, checking to see how many dirty clothes are in his hamper to see if he needs to do laundry soon.

            “What is boyfriend?” Stiles asks, and Derek nervously laughs.

            “Where did you hear that word?” Derek asks, and then he remembers.

            “Scott told Derek’s mom that I was Derek’s boyfriend.” Stiles says, and he hops down from the counter to follow him around. “Did not know I was, but I will be.” Stiles says, and Derek chokes a little on his spit.

            “Cub, you don’t even know what a boyfriend is.” Derek points out, and nervously laughs. Derek walks out of his room into the kitchen trying to see if food will distract Stiles from his questions.

            “Then tell!” Stiles demands, and Derek has to chuckle at his impatient tone.

            “Boyfriends are people who care about you, and always want you to be happy.” Derek tries to explain.

            “Then I am Derek’s boyfriend.” Stiles argues, and Derek isn’t sure how he can explain this any better.

            “Well, boyfriends do other things besides that. They kiss and they cuddle, and they can’t kiss and cuddle anyone else.” Derek tries, and Stiles turns to look at him.

            “We cuddle! Are boyfriends!” Stiles tries, and Derek really thinks that he doesn’t have a grasp yet on the concept. Derek sighs, and brushes past Stiles to find him something to eat. It is too late for dinner, but he doesn’t want him to go to bed hungry.

            “Are you hungry, baby?” Derek asks, and Stiles throws his hands up in frustration. “Why are you upset?” Derek asks, gently. Derek tugs him into a loose hug, and Stiles limply lays his head on Derek’s shoulder.

            “Want to be Derek’s boyfriend.” Stiles whispers, and Derek inhales sharply. Derek knows that his feelings for the hybrid have change from platonic to not so in the short amount of days he has known him. Derek just isn’t sure this is what’s best for Stiles.  He knows that Stiles didn’t come from a happy place and was obviously mistreated, and Derek knows sometimes he can be rude without meaning too. Derek just doesn’t want to hurt the hybrid any more than Stiles already has been hurt. Derek, of course, would never physically hurt him, but Derek isn’t sure he can be emotional there for Stiles like the younger boy needs him to be.

            “Stiles, why do you want to be my boyfriend?” Derek asks, and Stiles lifts his head up to look at him.

            “So no one else can.” Stiles says unashamed, and a loud surprised laugh echoes from Derek. He had no idea that Stiles could be jealous about him, and the thought warms his stomach. Derek has never had anyone who has desperately wanted all of his attention and affectation like Stiles does except Scott and Cora, but they are his siblings so he doesn’t count that.

            “Jealous little fox.” Derek says, and Stiles doesn’t look the least bit like he cares. Derek takes Stiles’ chin in his hand, and presses a quick kiss to his lips. When he pulls away, Stiles is staring at him with surprise and has his hand on his lips. Derek thinks that maybe this was a mistake, but when he tries to apologize Stiles kisses him again. It is obvious that Stiles has never kissed anyone, but Derek doesn’t care because the soft, sweet kiss makes his lips feel almost numb and makes his stomach warm.

            “See? Boyfriends!” Stiles says, and his cheeks are pink. Derek laughs, and wraps the younger boy in a hug that is whole heartedly returned.

****

            “Does Scott come tomorrow?” Stiles asks in the darkness of Derek’s bedroom. Derek was already falling asleep when Stiles climbed in after his shower. Derek turns over to face him, and he see that Stiles is wearing another one of his shirts from high school and Derek plans to take him shopping tomorrow afternoon. Derek holds his arms open, and Stiles curls to his chest with a happy squeal that makes Derek chuckle.

            “Maybe in the afternoon to visit. You should tell him you aren’t mad at him.” Derek says, and Stiles nods against his chest. Derek runs his hands through Stiles’ still wet hair, and he feels Stiles dig his hand into his shirt. “How are you still sleepy?” Derek asks, playfully.

            “Derek is warm.” Stiles says as a way of an explanation, and Derek sees that his eyes are already closed. Derek chuckles and kisses him in between his ear causing Stiles to start making that rumbling noise he does when he is happy.

            Derek makes a humming noise to show he heard, and he falls asleep listening to the mixed sounds of his and Stiles breathing.


	4. Cat Ears and Medical Files

Derek wakes up to the sun shining in his eyes, and Stiles’ tail twitching against his bare stomach. Derek smiles at his now boyfriend fondly before running his hand up and down Stiles’ arm. Stiles’ nose twitches in his sleep, and he holds on to Derek tighter while his eyes flutter with dreams. Derek has the sudden urge to pee, so he gently scoots Stiles off of him to run to the bathroom and brush his teeth.

            Derek gets ready to go back to bed, he probably won’t be able to fall back asleep though, but a knock on his door takes him to his living room. He looks out of the peak hole to see Isaac, and he grins before opening the door. “Isaac.” Derek says as a way of greeting, and his best friend smiles at him.

            “Hey, Der, I just wanted to do some studying here before I go to work.” Isaac tells him, and Derek smiles. Isaac lives with his adoptive sister and her boyfriend, and he likes to spend most of his weekends at Derek’s to give them some time alone.

            “Erica kick you out?” Derek says, referring to Isaac’s sister. Isaac smiles at him without answering, and Derek knows that Erica would do nothing of that sort. Derek isn’t sure exactly when Isaac was adopted, but he figures it is impolite to ask.

            “You know my sister. Want to study A&P with me?” Isaac asks, and Derek groans before nodding. He had forgotten he had a quiz in that class Monday, and he does need to study.

            “Yeah, let me get my book out of my room.” Derek says, and he walks quietly to his room. He quickly get his book and notes before watching Stiles for a second. Stiles is curled into a ball with his head mushed into Derek’s pillow. His tail is curled over his face, and Derek brushes it out of his face just long enough to kiss the edge of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles sighs in sleep, and Derek goes back to Isaac after closing the door softly.

            “So I think I’ve got down the respiratory system, but I have no idea what’s going on with the endocrine system.” Isaac says, looking at his notes.

            “Our quiz is over the endocrine system this week.” Derek points out, and Isaac groans. They are studying about thirty minutes in comfortable silence when they both hear the toilet flush before they hear the sound of the sink running.

            “Do I finally get to meet the mystery boyfriend?” Isaac says, with a grin.

            “Looks like it.” Derek says, and he waits for Stiles to come out so he can explain to his friend why his boyfriend has ears and a tail.

            “Do not like waking up without my Derek.” Stiles whines, rubbing his eyes to get rid of sleep. Derek smiles at him fondly before turning towards Isaac.

            “Isaac, this is-“ Derek begins.

            “Stiles!” Isaac yells, and Stiles snaps his neck up to look when he hears his name. His eyes go instantly to Isaac and he makes an unholy noise of delight. Isaac throws his things from his lap, and drags Derek’s boyfriend in a painful looking hug. “I missed you so much.” Derek hears Isaac mumble.

            “Isaac. Isaac. Isaac.” Stiles is rambling, and Derek is completely lost.

            “You two know each other?” Derek questions when he finds his voice. Stiles looks at him when he hears Derek speak, and he lets go of Isaac to rub his face into Derek’s shoulder.

            “Isaac is my friend.” Stiles says, happily and Isaac is just staring wide eyed at them both.

            “Wait. You’re friends?” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head happily. “Baby, why don’t you go get breakfast?” Derek says, and Stiles nods.

            “Kiss?” Stiles says, shyly and Derek kisses him on the lips before Stiles wonders into the kitchen while blushing.

            “Isaac.” Derek says, gently and Isaac snaps his head up to look at him. “How do you know Stiles?” Derek asks, carefully and Isaac sighs before reaching into his hair to pull out some bobby pins. After he does, two perfectly symmetrical cat ears appear.

            “Stiles and I were created by the same man.” Isaac says, quietly and Derek inhales deeply. He looks at the ears that are now twitching, and Derek really had no idea that Isaac was like Stiles.

            “But you’ve lived with Erica the whole time I’ve known you.” Derek says, and Isaac smiles at him sadly before sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to him. Derek sits next to him, he looks to see that Stiles is still eating at the table while looking out of the kitchen window, and he looks to his friend for him to explain.

            “When I was about thirteen, Stiles was about eight maybe, I ran away from the man that we just knew was the professor. I wondered down a road until Erica’s Mom and Dad found me, and took me in. About four days after they found me, I went back for Stiles but the building the man kept us was empty.” Isaac says, and Derek reaches out to pat his leg. Two tears soundless fall down Isaac’s cheeks as he cuddles closer to Derek. “I tried to find him. I really did.” Isaac says, and Derek rubs his back.

            “Why is Isaac crying?” Stiles asks, sadly from where he had silently crept back into the room. Isaac sits up carefully before rubbing his eyes.

            “I’m fine, Stiles. Just missed you.” Isaac promises, and Stiles smiles at him.

            “I missed you, but get off my Derek.” Stiles says, and Isaac laughs in surprise before scooting as far back as he can on the couch. Derek pulls Stiles down into his lap, and Stiles curls into Derek.

            “Stiles, how did you get away?” Isaac asks, cautiously and Derek subconsciously holds onto Stiles tighter.

            “Broke open the cage.” Stiles says, and Derek’s heart clenches. Isaac doesn’t look surprised, and Derek heart breaks for both of them. Derek rubs his hands through Stiles’ ears, and Stiles begins rumbling in happiness.

            “How?” Isaac asks, and Stiles flutters his eyes open to look at him.

            “Do not know. Door just broke when I pushed it.” Stiles says, and Derek kisses his cheek. Stiles smiles at him, and playfully pushes his face away as if to say ‘not in front of Isaac.’

            “Do you think you could find out where you were?” Isaac says, and Stiles eyes instantly fill with panic.

            “Going to send me back?! No! Derek, please!” Stiles says, and Isaac instantly looks guilty. Derek holds on to him tighter as he tries to calm a now panicking Stiles.

            “No, baby cub! We want to find who did this to you. You’re never allowed to leave me!” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him with watery eyes. “Unless you want too.” Derek adds on, and Stiles cringes into Derek while shaking his head violently.

            “Um, place was brown. I-I-I ran past building with flowers and a clock before Derek found me.” Stiles says, and Isaac looks deep in thought before speaking.

            “There’s a place that sells flowers down town, and its down the street from the clock tower. He could be talking about that abandoned shop that closed down years ago.” Isaac says, and Derek instantly knows where he is referring to.

            “So what? We just go there? Isaac, you and Stiles have animal parts. This is some Dr. Moreau type shit.” Derek says, and Isaac looks deep in thought.

            “We could break in and take all the notes his has on us then call the police.” Isaac suggests, and Derek sighs.

            “For what? Without Stiles and yours testimonies there won’t be any charges.” Derek points out, and Stiles is watching the conversation while playing with his tail.

            “I just want to check it out.” Isaac pleads, and Derek sighs in defeat.

            “Okay, fine. I’ll go with you. Call Scott to keep an eye on Stiles.” Derek says, and Stiles makes a noise of indignation.

            “Do not go! Do not want my Derek hurt.” Stiles whines, and Derek almost tells Isaac to forget it.

            “Stiles, it will be okay. Professor has to be in his eighties by now.” Isaac says, and Stiles reluctantly nods. Derek pulls out his phone to text his brother, and goes to get dressed.

****

             “So what exactly is the plan here?” Scott questions as he watches Derek and Isaac talk amongst themselves as Stiles is totally engrossed in the television.

            “You’re going to watch to Stiles while Isaac and I go to this house that Stiles was in.” Derek tells him, and Scott frowns.

            “So what happens when you meet this guy? Huh?” Scott asks, and Derek sighs because he really doesn’t have an answer to that.

            “Just watch Stiles, Scott. We’ll be fine.” Derek promises, and Isaac nods his head in agreement.

            “Just be careful. Both of you.” Scott says, and both of the men nod. Derek and Isaac prepare to leave, and Derek stops to give Stiles a kiss on his cheek before planting another one on his lips.

            “I’ll be back, cub.” Derek tells him, and Stiles nods his head sadly.

            “Okay.” He whispers, and Derek and Isaac leave to go in search of the house.

****

            “So how did he make you two?” Derek asks, and he makes a turn. Isaac hasn’t told him anymore about his time with the professor, but Derek feels compelled to find out. Isaac sighs before looking out the window.

            “We didn’t have parents, and so he stole us from an orphanage to be in his creepy science experiment.” Isaac tells him, and Derek perches his lip.

            “So he’s the reason Stiles was already covered in bruises when I hit him with my car?” Derek asks, and Isaac looks at him in surprise.

            “You hit him with your car?” Isaac questions with a raised eyebrow, and Derek nods his head impatiently. “Professor wasn’t a nice guy, but he was old so we we’re pretty much stronger than him by the time we were about seven. Then he just starved us as punishment, or for his own amusement.” Isaac says bitterly causing Derek to sigh in sadness for his friend.

            “I’m sorry this happened to you Isaac.” Derek says, and Isaac gives him a sad smile.

            “Did you know that you were my first real friend besides Erica?” Isaac says, and Derek pats him on his knee.

            “Okay, this is where I hit Stiles.” Derek says, and he hates his choice of words. Isaac looks around before pointing to for Derek to take a left.

            “The flower shop is that way, so is the clock.” Isaac says, and Derek pulls his car into a parking spot at the flower shop. They get out of the car together, and Derek looks around nervously.

            “This way.” Derek says, and the pair follow the side walk until they reach the dull, tan building that Isaac and Derek both stare at in disgust. The door is unlocked, and Derek and Isaac step inside carefully.

            They only make it about four steps inside before they are gagging at the stench in the air. “Death.” Isaac says, and Derek agrees. Both of the nursing students had been around dead bodies in their studies to recognize the smell. They reluctantly follow the smell until they see that graying body of an old man with white hair. Isaac hisses, Derek would find it amusing not given the circumstances, and Derek takes a careful step forward to see the body.

            “He’s past rigor mortis, he’s gone soft again.” Derek observes, and Isaac takes a careful step forward.

            “Putrefaction?” Isaac asks, and Derek stands up to push the man on his side with his foot.

            “Yeah, his skin is blister but he’s nails haven’t fallen off. So he’s been dead five to seven days.” Derek tells him, and Isaac pales.

            “When did you find Stiles?” Isaac questions, and Derek frowns.

            “About three days ago.” Derek tells him, and Isaac looks at him in shock.

            “That means he was trapped here with this bastard dead for at least two days. Stuck in a cage without food.” Isaac says, and Derek feels himself getting sick. “What now?” Isaac asks, and Derek takes him by the arm to pull him away from the room.

            Derek pacing the floor of the almost completely vacant room before he answers. “We find and take everything with yours and Stiles names on it, and put in the car. We take it home, and burn it in the sink. After find everything, we call the police to report a suspicious smell.” Derek says, and Isaac nods.

            They wonder around the living room until they come across an opening in the floor. Derek pulls on the latch, and it leads to a basement like thing. The first thing they both notice is the cage with its hinges nods off, and a broken window. “Stiles must have hurt his ankle by kicking the window open.” Derek says, and Isaac nods.

            “At least the bastard didn’t put anything on computers.” Isaac observes as they collect all of the paper files with Stiles on them. “He must of destroyed my files when I ran away.” Isaac says, and Derek nods.

            “Take this to the car while I call the police.” Derek says, and Isaac grabs the things out of his hands before heading back to the car. Derek takes one last look at the cage before pulling out his phone, and anonymously dialing the police.

****

            When Derek and Isaac get back to the apartment about an hour after they left, Scott is nervously pacing the floor while Stiles sits on the counter to look at the clouds. Derek walks straight towards Stiles, and pulls him off the counter to bring him into a crushing hug. Stiles squeaks in surprise before latching his legs around Derek so that he can nuzzle into Derek’s neck.

            “Derek is back!” Stiles says in delight, and Derek fights the urge to cry. Stiles leans back, and he notices that Derek is teary eyed. “Derek! Do not cry! What is wrong?” Stiles says, and he looks close to tears. Derek laughs before peppering kisses across Stiles’ face. Stiles blushes pink like he always does, and Derek gently sets him back on his feet but he drags Stiles close to his body.

            “Hey, Derek. Isaac and I are going to get some lunch.” Scott tells him, and Derek smirks at them.

            “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Derek jokes, and Scott turns red. Stiles looks at him confused, but Derek just kisses him to keep from having to explain.

            “Goodbye, Derek!” Scott calls, and Isaac laughs. Isaac steps forward to hug Stiles, who smiles at him, and he pats Derek on the back with a grin. Isaac then rushes forward to take Scott’s hand in his, and Derek watches his best friend and brother walk out of his apartment.

            “Are you hungry?” Derek asks, and Stiles shakes his head. Derek walks into the kitchen with Stiles on heels.   Derek pulls of the cereal, and makes himself a bowl. He pours milk into, and then some into a glass for Stiles.

            “Thank you.” Stiles says, shyly. Derek takes a bite of his food before he puts it down to look at Stiles.

            “Stiles baby.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him. Derek really isn’t sure if he wants to tell Stiles that the man that created him was dead because he has a feeling that Stiles has no concept of death. “Do you know what death is?” Derek asks, and Stiles turns pale before nodding his head. “What does it mean?” Derek questions, gently.

            “Means not coming back.” Stiles whispers, and Derek feels like that is a good enough concept.

            “Okay, baby, that’s right. Now, the man that created you and Isaac is dead. Do you know what that means?” Derek says, and Stiles wrinkles his forehead in concentration before answering.

            “Not coming back?” Stiles says, and Derek pulls him into a hug. Stiles nuzzles his head into Derek’s shirt like he always does.

            “Yes, not coming back.” Derek says, and Stiles wraps his tail around himself and Derek.

            “Get to stay with Derek?” Stiles asks, and Derek nods his head. Stiles squeals with happiness before burrowing his head into Derek’s neck. Derek kisses the side of his face, and Stiles begins purring.

            “Now, how about we go back to sleep?” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head rapidly.

            “Do not like sleeping without Derek.” Stiles rambles, and Derek drags his by his arm gently into their bedroom. Stiles jumps in the bed before burrowing underneath the covers, and Derek chuckles as he takes off his shoes and shirt.

            “Cover hog.” Derek accuses as he climbs into his side of the bed, and Stiles turns over to wrap himself around Derek’s front.

            “Will share with Derek.” Stiles purrs, and Derek chuckles. He watches as Stiles falls almost instantly asleep, and he scratches at Stiles’ eyes before he does the same.

            And if he holds Stiles just a little tighter, Stiles isn’t going to complain anytime soon.


	5. Parks and Red Vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I really should have made this a series instead of a book because it isn't going to have a plot or conflict. I just want to write fluffy fox!Stiles.

Derek wakes up in the morning because he is cold. In his morning grogginess, he finds it odd because he distinctly remembers falling asleep with a red tail curled around his middle. Derek throws back the covers to use the restroom before wondering into the living room in search of a certain hybrid boyfriend of his. He walks quietly in the cold apartment before stopping to turn up the thermostat some in the hallway.

            “Stiles?” Derek calls, while rubbing his eyes and he makes it only a few more steps before he has an arm full of Stiles. Stiles is burrowing his head under Derek’s chin while nuzzling his nose into Derek’s collarbone while muttering a soft mantra of Derek’s name under his breath. Derek chuckles softly while holding onto him before he notices the other presences in the room. “Laura.” Derek squeaks, and he notices that Stiles isn’t wearing his beanie. His older sister crosses her arms in a veiled attempt to look threatening, she doesn’t really need it, and Derek tries to look innocent.

            “Little brother, you mind telling me when you got a live in boyfriend?” Laura asks, and Derek shrugs his shoulders while Stiles beams at his sister.

            “I am Derek’s boyfriend!” Stiles says, and Laura’s ice queen stare melts slightly when she takes in Stiles sweet face.

            “I know, Stiles.” Laura says, and Derek grins at her. “Derek, let’s talk in private shall we?” Laura says, and Derek fights the urge to push Stiles in front of him as some sort of cute human shield from his sister’s wrath. Derek sighs loudly before turning his attention towards Stiles.

            “Why don’t you go take a shower so we can go shopping, hmm?” Derek says to Stiles. Stiles smiles up at him before sneaking a glance at Laura before kissing the side of Derek’s mouth with a loud smack before he walks towards Derek’s room to shower, and Derek watches him with a small smile on his face until he turns his attention back to Laura. “What?” Derek huffs, when his sister just keeps staring at him oddly.

            “You’re smiling.” Laura says, as she squints at him. Derek rolls his eyes before pushing past her to get to his kitchen where he notices that his sister had made pancakes. “Does your creepy smiling have something to do with the adorable teen with fox ears?” Laura asks, and Derek chokes on his bite of pancakes. Derek looks up to give her a threatening look while trying to not to choke to death.

            “You cannot tell Mom.” Derek hisses, and Laura rolls her eyes. Laura takes the seat next to him while giving him an amused look.

            “You’re in your twenties. How can she still scare you?” Laura asks, amused and Derek snorts at her while pointing a fork full of pancakes and syrup at her accusingly.

            “You, my dear sister, are thirty and still afraid of her so save me that shit.” Derek says, and Laura looks like she wants to argue but she really can’t. When she doesn’t say anything, Derek grins at her in victory before shoving more food into his mouth, and Laura gives him a disgusted look.  “So what did Stiles say to you?” Derek ask, curiously and Laura grins at him.

            “I let myself in, and found him drinking a glass of milk at the kitchen table. He looked at me until I asked him what the hell he was doing here.” Laura says, and Derek snorts.

            “What did he tell you?” Derek asks, curiously. Laura gives him a fondly look before standing up to get more water.

            “He said, and I quote, I am Derek’s boyfriend. I belong here!” Laura says, and Derek stomach gets warm and fuzzy. Derek smiles at his plate before Stiles comes bounding back into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He moves to stand next to a sitting down Derek, and leans next to him as if to burrow into his side. “So what are you two lovebirds doing today?” Laura asks, and Stiles gives her a confused look.

            “Am not bird, Laura! I am fox!” Stiles argues, and Derek swears he sees his sister fall in love with Stiles and his mannerisms. She gives Derek a look that clearly says ‘save me from his cuteness before I die.’ Derek pulls Stiles into his lap, and Stiles moves easily.

            “Stiles and I are going shopping.” Derek says, and Stiles purrs some when Derek wraps his arm around Stiles waist to hold him in place. Laura gives him an affection look before standing up to grab Derek’s plate to put it in the sink.

            “Well, you two have fun. I am going to Mom’s to get ready for Thanksgiving.” Laura says, and Derek groans before leaning his head against Stiles back with groan of annoyance. Stiles gives him a concerned look before his tail pops out of his pants to slap Derek in the face softly.

            “My Derek!” Stiles whines, and Laura chuckles softly to herself before patting Stiles’ arm gently in a vain attempt to console him.

            “He is just being dramatic, Stiles.” Laura assures Stiles, but he doesn’t look like he believes her. Derek kisses the back of his neck before hooking his jaw on Stiles’ shoulder to look at his sister.

            “So what am I being forced to bring to this glorious family gathering?” Derek asks, and Laura snorts.

            “Calm your tits, Derek. It’s just going to be us this year, no extended family.” Laura tells him, and that makes him feel better. “So just bring that pretty little boyfriend of yours and your patience.” Laura says, and Derek makes an ugh noise.

            “What is pretty?” Stiles asks, poking at Derek’s arm.

            “It like when you like to look at something because it makes your eyes happy.” Laura says, and Stiles makes an ‘oh’ noise.

            “Derek is pretty.” Stiles says, turning to face Derek who gives a kiss on the nose. Laura watches with disgust at her brother.

            “Eww, emotions.” Laura says, and Derek rolls his eyes. Laura grabs her purse before ruffling Derek’s hair on her way out. “See you Thursday!” She calls as she slams the door, and Derek rolls his eyes.

            Stiles turns around in Derek’s lap to rest his head happily on his shoulder, and Derek watches him fondly before speaking. “We need to shop for food, baby cub.” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head.

            “Derek will come with?” Stiles asks, and Derek smiles at him before kisses his lips while Stiles blushes.

            “Of course! Can’t let my baby fox starve.” Derek says, and Stiles nuzzles under Derek’s chin while rumbling happily.

            “So good to me, my Derek.” Stiles mumbles, and Derek leans down to rub his nose into Stiles’ clean smelling hair right in between his ears. Derek pats Stiles gently on the back so he knows to get up, and Stiles pouts until Derek coos at him before kissing him.

            “I need to get dressed, silly.” Derek says, and Stiles nods. Derek deems Stiles dressed well enough to go to the store, and he steers Stiles to the couch to watch television while he gets dressed in jeans and a hoodie.

            When he comes back out, Stiles is laying on his back with his tail in his hand. Derek watches him for a second before Stiles notices that he that Derek is standing there, and he hops up to rush over. “How is your ankle, Stiles?” Derek asks, and Stiles shrugs his shoulder while innocently looking away from Derek. Derek sighs before picking up one of his coats to bundle Stiles in it, and Stiles stuffs his tail into his pants.

            When Derek gets ready, he wraps Stiles in a scarf to just make sure that he is warm. It isn’t extremely cold outside, but Derek doesn’t want to take any chances with his baby cub.

****

            The store isn’t too busy, but Derek is nervously looking around to make sure that Stiles doesn’t run around. “This is the store?” Stiles asks, as Derek pulls into the parking lot. Stiles wasn’t a huge fan of the car, so it took Derek so coaxing to get him to get in it and buckle his seat belt.

            “Yep.” Derek says, and he unbuckles Stiles’ seatbelt to release him. Stiles throws it off of himself with a tiny huff before readjusting his beanie. Derek chuckles at him softly before getting out of the car to walk around to the passenger side. “Come on, cub.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles shyly at him before climbing out of the car.

            They walk side by side towards the store, and Derek watches Stiles out of the corner of his eye. Stiles is trying to take in everything around him, and he sees a man and woman walking side by side with each other. The man laughs before kissing the woman on the cheek, and intertwining their fingers. Stiles watches them while frowning, and he looks down at his and Derek’s hand for a second before intertwining their fingers.

            Derek smiles at him before kissing the side of Stiles’ mouth, and Stiles blushes like he always does. “When are you going to stop turning pink when I kiss you?” Derek wonders, but Stiles is too busy swinging their arms as they make their way into the store.

            Derek has never been one for shopping, but Stiles makes it fun. He is easily interested in everything, and Derek laughs while Stiles becomes fascinated with the buggy. “My Derek! It moves!” Stiles says, delighted. Derek chuckles at him while putting one of his hands over Stiles’ to push the buggy towards the produce.

            “Yes, it does baby cub. What kind of veggies do you want?” Derek asks, and finally Derek has his attention. Stiles moves under Derek’s arm so that he is trapped behind him and the cart, and the looks over Derek’s shoulder.

            “What is good?” Stiles asks, and Derek sneaks a kiss before reaching out to grab some cucumber to put into the buggy.

            “These are pretty good.” Derek says, and Stiles nods. Derek pushes the cart, which is sort of difficult with Stiles in front of him but he clearly isn’t going to say anything, and he steers towards the frozen section.  Derek is humming under his breath only stopping to answer Stiles when he asks him something, and before he realizes it they’re at the checkout.

            Derek is putting things on the conveyer belt which he was almost positive would have Stiles attention; instead, Stiles is staring wide eyed at the long aisle of candy. He has thing of Red Vines in his hand, and he is trying to smell through the packaging. Derek shakes his head fondly before gently taking them out of his hand for the cashier to scan, and Stiles walks back to stand next to him. Derek holds the candy in his hand while reaching into his wallet for his debt card, and soon he is pushing the cart towards his car.

            Stiles is bounding on his toes after him, he grabs onto Derek’s arm to walk back. “Get in the car, baby, while I put these up.” Derek says, and Stiles frowns.

            “I will stand with Derek?” Stiles says, hopefully. Derek shakes his head fondly before handing him the candy while he sets the few bags of groceries in the backseat of his car. Stiles just holds it, and he gets into the car when Derek asks him again. Derek moves to take the cart back, and Stiles is watching him through the rearview mirror.

            When Derek gets back into the car, Stiles tries to hand him the candy back and Derek laughs. “No, cub, those are for you!” Derek says, and Stiles stares at them wide eyed.

            “My Derek got them for me?” Stiles asks, in disbelief. Derek chuckles before turning on the car, and Stiles surprises him by biting him on his jaw. Derek turns to look at him, but Stiles is already focusing on the candy, and Derek just shrugs it off. Derek makes sure that Stiles can get the package opened, and Stiles takes a huge bite of one of them before chewing thoughtfully.       

            “Good?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods while eating another. Derek smiles softly at him before driving home, and his mind drifts towards Thanksgiving while he wonders if Scott is bring Isaac or if his friend is going to spend it with his adoptive family.

            “Derek!” Stiles says, and Derek tears his attention from his thoughts to look at briefly look at Stiles. Stiles is staring outside with his hand pressed against the glass, and Derek sees that they’re passing the park.

            “What?” Derek asks, gently turning his attention back to the road.

            “What are all of those people doing?” Stiles asks, and Derek turns to look outside. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, people are they’re with their kids, some people are walking or jogging, and others are just sitting around with their pets.

            “It’s a park, cub. People just go there with their friends or family.” Derek explains, and when he drives past it more Stiles shifts in his seat to look as it passes. When he cannot see it anymore, Stiles sits in his seat with a pout. “Do you want to go?” Derek tries, and Stiles perks up.

            “Could go with Derek?” Stiles asks, and Derek smiles at him while nodding his head. Stiles squeaks in delight before rubs his face on Derek’s cheek, and Derek chuckles before stopping at red light to kiss Stiles’ lips.

****

            Stiles rambles about the park all the way home, and he even tries to help Derek put up the groceries so they can go faster. Stiles hops on his toes while Derek packs them a dinner to eat as a picnic, and he figures it’s not too cold to eat outside.

            Derek shoos Stiles back into the car, and drives back towards the park. “So nice to me, my Derek. Getting me sweet food, and taking me outside.” Stiles rambles, and Derek chuckles at him before pulling into a parking space.

            “You’re welcome, Stiles.” Derek says, and Stiles presses a clumsy kiss to the side of his mouth before getting out of the car. “Tell me when you get cold so we can go home.” Derek tells him, and Stiles nods. Derek gets out of the car to follow after him, and he lays out the blanket on the ground. Luckily, it hasn’t rained in some time so the ground isn’t moist. Derek watches as Stiles scampers around, and Derek pulls out a novel he brought with him.

            Derek calls Stiles back to him, the younger boy is breathless with excitement, and they eat a quick lunch before Stiles is running off again. He makes sure to stay where Derek could see him, and sometimes he would bring back a flower or a rock that he found. Derek would smile at him, and put it in a safe place where he could remember to take home with them. Derek is about to call Stiles back, so they can go home since the light is fading when Stiles calls his name loudly. “My Derek!” Stiles calls, and Derek looks up at him before gasping.

            Stiles has somehow managed to catch a little fox, and Derek doesn’t know what makes him more surprised the fact that Stiles is carrying the little guy haphazardly around it’s middle or that the little fox looks utterly content with its current situation. “Sweetie, where did you find that?” Derek asks, wanting to step closer but he is worried that he might scare it and have it scratch Stiles.

            “Did not! Found me!” Stiles says, cuddling the fox closer. Derek finally gets a better look, and it doesn’t look like a pup but it isn’t an adult yet. “Was looking for flowers for my Derek, and it came up to me.” Stiles says, fondly as he moves to cradle the fox to him like a baby. Stiles rubs its stomach, and it playfully nips at his fingers causing the hybrid to giggle.

            “He must know that you’re like him.” Derek guess, and Stiles smiles at him before thrusting it into Derek’s arms. Derek almost drops it surprise, and the fox lets him hold it but keeps Stiles in its eyes and Derek can tell that it is a boy. “Okay, it’s time to go. Let him go back.” Derek says, and Stiles gasps before taking the fox in his arms to clutch to his chest.

            “Does not have any one to play with! He does not have a Derek or a Scott or an Isaac. Will be alone.” Stiles says, and Derek bites his lips.

            “Maybe he was just playing away from his family.” Derek tries, and Stiles shakes his head quickly.

            “No, he was by hims lonesome.” Stiles says, and Derek heaves a huge sigh. He makes the mistake of looking at Stiles, and the younger man is clutching the little fox to his chest while staring at Derek with huge brown eyes. “Needs us, my Derek.” Stiles mutters, and Derek glares at the fox who looks entirely too pleased from his perch of Stiles’ arms.

            “Fine.” Derek huffs, and Stiles squeals happily while rushing into Derek’s arms to nuzzle his beanie covered head under Derek’s chin before once again biting his jaw. Stiles gets into the car while quietly cooing soft words to the fox, and Derek puts the things in the backseat before climbing into the car to take his boyfriend and a fox home with him.

****

            Derek has just gotten out of his shower when he creeps into the kitchen to see that Stiles has cut up some chicken for the little fox, and was rubbing it’s back while he ate. “So pretty. I know what it is like to be alone, but now I have Derek! You have me, so we won’t be by our lonesomes anymore.” Stiles coos, and Derek feels his heart melt.

            “What are you going to name him?” Derek asks, and Stiles wrinkles his forehead in confusion.

            “Park.” Stiles decides, and Derek makes a humming noise before kissing him on the lips while Park just keeps eating his chicken and getting his back scratched.

            Later that night, Stiles is fast asleep next to Derek with his tail wrapped around Derek’s leg while Derek reads over some of his notes from class. Derek hears the door open, and Park sticks his head in to look at Derek. Derek absolutely draws the line at the animal sleeping in his room, and he stares the little creature down. “No, Park. Go back to bed.” Derek says, and the little fox looks at him for a second before jumping on the bed.

            Before Derek can swatted it with a pillow, the little beast curls itself right in between Derek and Stiles. Stiles shifts in his sleep a second before wrapping his arm around the fox to cuddle it closer to his chest with a sleepy smile, and Derek swears the thing grins at him. “Ugh, you are the worst.” Derek accuses as he sets his stuff down before turning off the light.

            All he gets in return in a mocking bark from Park and a sleepy snore from Stiles.


	6. Christmas Trees and Final Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd fluff to hopefully brighten your day.

Christmas Trees and Final Exams

            Derek exhales sharply as he hears the sound of his front door opening and shutting, but he smiles to himself when he hears Stiles bark in anger. “Scott! Need to be quiet! Derek is studoing.” Stiles hisses, and Scott chuckles softly.

            “You mean studying?” Scott asks, and he hears Stiles’ noise of indignation. Stiles still tripped on some words, but for the most part he spoke well enough. Except for the fact he didn’t seem to understand second person, but Derek didn’t correct him. Plus, Stiles seemed to be sensitive about the subject and Derek wasn’t going to make him feel stupid or anything.

            Derek rubs his eyes with a tired hand, and he looks at the clock to see that he has been studying nonstop for three hours. Deciding to take a break, he shuts his books to go see why his brother is barging into his apartment. Derek spots his brother sitting on the edge of the couch while Stiles sits in one of the chair with his face buried into one of Derek’s sweaters he is wearing. Park yips when he sees Derek from his spot nestled on the couch cushions, and Stiles looks up in surprise. “Derek!” He says, delighted and Derek smiles at him while striding over to sit on the arm of the chair while Stiles burrows his face into Derek’s side.

            Derek hates finals more than anything, and even more this year because it means he gets to spend less time with Stiles. Not to mention, that he has to be focused to study and Stiles tends to distract him. “What are you doing here, Scott?” Derek asks, rubbing Stiles in between his fox ears. Stiles rubs his head against Derek’s hand, and Derek leans down to kiss him on his head.

            “I wanted to ask if you and Stiles wanted to come with me and Isaac to the Christmas parade? We’ll get a tree for Mom after, and maybe for here too.” Scott says, and Derek sighs.

            “I do not want pine needles on my floor until February, Scott.” Derek says, and Stiles tucks on his sleeve until Derek slides carefully into the chair to mush himself next to Stiles. “Plus, I’m still studying which is what Isaac should be doing as well.” Derek points out, and Scott shrugs his shoulders.

            “He knows that one night isn’t going to hurt him plus it’s Christmas time. Tis only comes once a year.” Scott says, and he reaches out to pet Park but the fox just huffs before jumping off the couch and slinking towards the kitchen. “That is one arrogant fox.” Scott says, and Derek snorts in agreement. If Stiles hadn’t been so adamant about keeping the thing, Derek would have released it into the wild ages ago.

            Derek turns his attention towards Stiles, and kisses his lips. “You should go with Scott and Isaac tonight, baby cub. You’ll have lots of fun!” Derek says, and to his surprise Stiles frowns.

            “Not fun without Derek.” Stiles sighs, and he burrows his head into Derek’s neck. Derek sighs, and pats his back.

            “It will be Stiles! Isaac will be there, and maybe Laura will show up. You like Laura! Plus, you’ll get to see some Christmas lights. It’s a tradition, and this is your first Christmas with us!” Scott begs, and with delight Derek can see Stiles resolve crumble.

            “But Derek.” Stiles tries, and Derek cuts him by snuggling him closer to his body.

            “Derek will be here studying, and making sure Park doesn’t claw up the couch in spite.” Derek says, and Stiles sighs but nods his head.

            “See, Stiles? Now try to talk Derek into getting a Christmas tree.” Scott suggests, and Stiles wrinkles his forehead in confusion.

            “What is Christmas tree?” Stiles asks, and Derek is momentarily stunned until he remembered that he had to explain to the poor boy what Thanksgiving was not a few short weeks ago. Scott gasps dramatically before pulling out his phone to look through it before walking over to Derek and Stiles.

            “This was our tree last year, Stiles.” Scott says, and Stiles shifts up to look at the picture better. Derek smiles fondly at the picture that Scott shows Stiles. It shows him standing in between Laura and Scott, and he is wearing the most tackiest Christmas sweater he has even seen. He, along with the rest of his family, are smiling brightly at the camera. Scott is tucked under his arm, and Cora is standing in front of him on her tip toes trying to be taller. Derek remembers that Laura was poking him in his side trying to get him to laugh, and he was struggling to keep a straight face.

            “So pretty.” Stiles says, in awe. Derek smiles at him, and Scott grins in triumph. “I want a Christmas tree.” Stiles says, and Derek sighs dramatically but kisses the side of Stiles’ head lovingly.

            Derek is happy that Stiles wants to go see the Christmas trees, and lights this time of year. Stiles was enjoying the cold weather now that he has a warm place to stay with people who wanted him with them, and Derek knew he was going to like the presents he got for him. Derek had stopped by the mall one day after one of his classes let out early, and Stiles just thought that he had gotten stuck in traffic.

            “Okay, Stiles. We need to go now to pick up Isaac.” Scott says, and Stiles gives Derek a sad look but gets up to toddle towards the bedroom to put on warmer clothes for the cold weather outside. Derek gets up to walk after him while Scott makes himself comfortable on the couch while texting Isaac.

            Stiles is busy putting on his bigger coat, and Derek is straightening up the bed where his stuff is thrown on it while he was studying. “Derek?” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him. Derek walks over to straighten his scarf  while he presses a gentle kiss to his lips, and Stiles blushes while chasing after Derek’s lips with his own. “Wish Derek was going.” Stiles mumbles, and Derek chuckles softly.

            “I do too, but I can’t.” Derek says, sadly and Stiles pouts. “You’ll have fun with Scott and Isaac.” Derek promises, and Stiles nods his head sadly.

            “I know.” Stiles sighs, and he leans down to pick up Park that is stretched up with his small paws on Stiles’ knees. Stiles holds the little fox close to his body while cooing soft words at him while the little fox paws at him playfully.

            “You shouldn’t spoil him, baby.” Derek says, and Stiles shrugs his shoulders while cuddling Park closer to him.

            “Just loving him is all.” Stiles says, and Derek fights the urge to thump the little thing on the nose because of the snarky look on the little beasts face.

            “Stiles!” Scott calls, and Stiles sigh before sitting Park on the floor. The fox rushes off towards the living room to take back his spot on the couch, and Stiles stalks off to where Scott is standing getting his coat on. “We’ve got to meet Isaac now if we want to get a good spot to watch the parade.” Scott says, and Stiles nods his head.

            “Have fun you two.” Derek says, and Stiles lays his head on Derek’s shoulder with a pout. Derek chuckles at him softly before pulling his beanie down to cover his human ears that Derek discovered don’t work. It explains why Isaac is always asking him to repeat things when he has his kitty ears pinned down.

            “Will miss you, my Derek.” Stiles whimpers, and Derek pouts a little before Scott forcibly takes Stiles by the hand to drag him to his car.

****

            Derek spends most of his time cleaning up the living room to make room for a tree, and wrapping Stiles’ present. He got the little fox boy a beanie with little fox ears on top of it because he found it adorable, a dvd of the big cats show he had taken to watching, and a picture frame with a picture of him and Derek taken at Thanksgiving.

            Satisfied that Stiles will like his presents, Derek hides them in his closet until his brother get homes with a tree. He looks over his notes a few more times before Park jumps on the bed and demands to be taken outside to use the bathroom. Derek doesn’t put it past the little devil to shit in his shoe for making him wait too long. “The second you scratch or bite Stiles, I am gladly going to dump you in the woods.” Derek tells him, and Park gives him an unimpressed look while bringing Derek one of his shoes. “Thank you, Sir Parky.” Derek says, and he really needs more sleep if he is talking to his pet fox.

            It is freezing outside, and Derek lets Park run off to do his business while he plays on his phone. He sees that he has a text message from Scott, and he sees that it’s a picture. Derek clicks it open and it instantly brings a smile to his face. It is off Stiles, and he is watching one of the floats go past with a look of wonder on his face. Derek instantly sets it as his wallpaper, and he texts Scott back saying that he is glad his boyfriend is having fun.

            Derek shakes his head fondly before looking down to see Park pawing at his legs, and he sighs while leaning down to pick up the little fox. “So spoiled.” Derek comments, turning to walk back into the apartment. Park just licks his face, and Derek sighs dramatically before tucking him into his coat to give him some extra warmth.

****

            Derek is dozing on the couch when the door flies out, and he gets lapful of Stiles. Derek wakes up instantly to cuddle Stiles closer, and he sees his best friend and brother smirking at him. “Did you guys have fun?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods into his neck. Derek notices him shiver, and he holds him tighter. “Are you cold, baby?” Derek asks, and he tries to shake the sleep from his eyes.

            “Probably not. Scott and I just pumped him full of candy canes.” Isaac supplies, and Derek sighs.

            “Really?” Derek asks, and Stiles is busy rubbing his nose along the column of Derek’s throat.

            “Stiles, help me with the tree!” Scott calls, and Stiles hops off of Derek to run towards the door while he babbles excitedly to himself. Derek shakes his head fondly before sitting up to let Isaac sit down, and Isaac takes off his beanie to unclip his ears. Derek smiles at him before straitening his shirt.

            “Does Stiles ever bite your face?” Isaac asks, and Derek laughs at the oddity of the question.

            “When he gets excited. I looked it up and apparently foxes do it with family and when they’re happy.” Derek tells him, and Isaac nods. “Why? Did he bite you?” Derek asks, and Isaac shakes his head.

            “Nope, he did to Scott when he bought him some hot chocolate.” Isaac says, and Derek smiles warmly at him. “Freaked out a little, I think.” Isaac laughs, and Derek joins him.

            “I don’t think he’s going to give Scott rabies or anything.” Derek says, and Isaac just shrugs. The door opens to reveal Scott bring in a tree that stands about to his waist, and Derek takes it from him. “What a lovely tree.” Derek says, sarcastically.

            “I know. It fits perfectly with your personality, Grinch.” Scott hisses, and Stiles frowns.

            “Grinch?” Stiles squeaks, and Scott waves him away.

            “We’ll watch it later. Do you have any decorations?” Scott asks, and Derek jerks his head towards his the closet in the hallway. He doesn’t think he has any, but he not going to stop his brother from looking. Scott has always had an unholy glee about Christmas even after they’re father died when Derek was in high school, and Derek never wanted to rain on his parade. Scott makes his way over, and Derek sits in the recliner before dragging Stiles into his lap.

            “So, baby cub, what did you do at the parade?” Derek asks, and Stiles shakes with excitement as he tells Derek about the fun he had.

            “Saw all kinds of lights, and Scott got me a hot drink because I was cold. Had so much fun, would have been better with my Derek. Meet Isaac’s sister Erica and her Derek. Not my Derek, her Derek. He was nice, but quiet.” Stiles says, and Derek laughs at his description.

            Scott comes back out with his arms full of a box, and sets it gently on the ground. “Okay, found them. You and Stiles decorate the tree, and Isaac and I will swing by tomorrow.” Scott says, and Derek gives him a bored look.

            “Fine.” Derek says, and Stiles tries to drag the box closer to him while not getting off of Derek’s lap. Scott smiles at him, and slides the box closer to him. Scott leans do to hug Derek around Stiles before cautiously hugging Stiles, and Stiles nuzzles his head on Scott’s shirt.

            “Had fun with Scott even though Derek was not there.” Stiles says, and Scott laughs in delight before holding his hand out for Isaac to take. Isaac just slips on his hat to cover his ears before patting Derek and Stiles on the back before following Scott out of the door. They both wave, and soon Derek and Stiles are alone.

            Derek throws his head against the chair while Stiles looks at one of the ornaments while resting his head on the hallow of Derek’s chest. “Let’s decorate the tree, love.” Derek says, and Stiles nods.

            Derek lets Stiles tell him where to put all of the lights and ornaments, and soon the small tree looks perfect in Derek’s opinion. When they’re finished, Stiles rests his head on Derek’s shoulder while smiling brightly at the tree. “Why don’t you go shower while I make us some dinner?” Derek says, and Stiles nods before kissing Derek’s cheek and heads off to the bathroom. When he comes back he is wearing one of Derek’s old shirts despite Derek’s mother taking him shopping during the Thanksgiving weekend, and Derek shakes his head fondly.

            Derek just heats up some of the pizza from last night, and they eat in front of the television while watching “Santa Claus Is Coming To Town”. Stiles is totally in grossed in the television when Derek sneaks to their room to get his presents to put under the tree, and he waits for Stiles to notices.

            It isn’t until the movie is practically over when Stiles notices, and he gapes at the terribly wrapped gifts. “You have to wait to Christmas to open them.” Derek warns, playfully. Stiles from the gifts to Derek, and he blinks quickly.

            “They are for me?” Stiles asks, and Derek laughs.

            “Of course they are, baby cub!” Derek teases, and Stiles does something unexpected.

            He starts to cry.

            Derek begins to panic, and he slides over the couch to pull Stiles close to his body. “Oh, sweetheart. Don’t cry! You can open them right now if you want!” Derek tries, and Stiles gives him a wet chuckles.

            “It is not that I can wait.” Stiles says, and Derek holds him closer. Derek runs his hands though his ears, and coos at him softly. Park looks up from where he was eying the tree with a mischievous gaze, and at the sound of Stiles being upset he jumps on the couch to glare at Derek while trying to burrow into Stiles’ lap. Stiles chuckles sadly before pulling Park into his arms, and Derek pulls both of them in his lap.

            “What is it, Stiles?” Derek asks, and Stiles looks up at him with sad eyes.

            “No has ever spent Christmas with me or bought me presents or been so nice to me. Never felt loved.” Stiles whispers, and Derek feels his heart clench. He has only known Stiles two months, but he knows for sure that he does love the little fox hybrid.

            “I love you.” Derek tells him, and Stiles looks at him. Stiles bites his jaw before nuzzling his head into Derek’s collarbone.

            “Love my Derek so much.” Stiles mumbles, and Derek kisses the tear trails on his face making Stiles giggle. Park, upon finding Stiles happy again, hops off his lap to go investigate the tree. “I think I am ready to sleep.” Stiles mumbles, rubbing his eyes. Derek chuckles and he nods in agreement. Derek kisses his lips before Stiles gets up to make his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and Derek turns off all of the light except the ones on the tree.

            Derek sees Park still watching the tree, and Derek points a finger at him. “Leave that tree alone, Park.” Derek warns, and Park tries to give him an innocent look as if to say “who me?” Derek shakes his head before walking towards his room where Stiles is already curled in bed. Derek changes into some bedtime clothes, and he gets under the covers.

Stiles’ tail wraps around Derek’s waist as he turns to spoon Stiles from the front, and Stiles sighs happily. Derek is almost asleep with Stiles breathing deep into his collarbone and his ear tickling his chin when he hears a loud crash coming from the living room.  Stiles wakes up to curl tighter into Derek in fear, and Derek rubs his eyes before speaking.

“Dammit, Park.”


	7. Strangers and A Spoiled Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and the mistakes

Derek is staring at the ceiling of his bedroom with his head on Stiles’ stomach as the hybrid reads to himself. Derek had discovered that although Stiles had trouble pronouncing words, he could read them just fine. When he asked Isaac about it, his best friend told that the professor was an asshole but he still wanted them to know how to read. Sometimes Derek has the urge to ask Stiles about the man that created him, but he doesn’t. 

  
Stiles is holding his book with one hand while he uses the other one to run his fingers though Derek’s hair, making tiny noises every so often when he reads. Derek is slowly closing his eyes due to the peacefulness and the quiet of the room. He is finally done with finals and he has a month off before he starts his next to the last semester. Stiles’ tail slaps him in the face, and Derek feels Stiles’ soft stomach shake in laughter. Derek nips at his tail playfully, and Stiles giggles in delight. 

  
“Derek? Stiles?” Scott calls, and he slams the door behind him. Stiles tuts softly before going back to his book, and Derek smiles at him.   
“Back here!” Derek calls, and he hears Scott’s heavy footsteps making their way towards his room. Scott appears, and his hair is wet as though the snow had melted in it. Scott pounces on the bed, careful not to hurt Stiles’ tail, and he drapes his body over Derek’s lap. 

  
“Scott, did you seriously make me carry all of these presents by myself? Where the hell are you?” Isaac huffs from the living room, and Scott playfully shushes Derek. Derek rolls his eyes, and Stiles goes back to reading. Derek manages to roll over so that his chin his resting on Stiles’ stomach, and Stiles looks at him curiously from over his book. They all hear Park yip at Isaac, and Isaac growls back at him for he had little patience for the little thing.

   
Isaac wonders around the apartment until he finds them, and he creeps into the room. “Are you all having a party without me?” He asks, with a playful pout before climbing on the bed. Isaac drapes himself over Scott, and Derek groans at the heavy weight of both of them on him. 

  
“Yes, you weren’t invited.” Derek kids

.   
“Derek!” Stiles says, chastising Derek for being rude. Derek gives his boyfriend a playfully smile, and Stiles rolls his eyes before kissing Derek’s forehead. Derek chuckles at the thoughtful gesture, and Stiles puts his bookmark in his book. “I am going to feed Park.” Stiles announces, and Derek rolls off his stomach to crush Scott under his weight.   
Stiles frees himself from the pile of bodies, and goes into the kitchen to get some of the chicken Derek had thawing for the little animal not the he deserved any of Stiles’ patience brand of love in Derek’s opinion. 

  
Derek pokes Scott in his side in few times to get his little brother to simultaneously laugh and yell at him before he follows Stiles into the kitchen. Stiles was cutting up the chicken while Park sat patiently on the counter watching him with pouting eyes. Derek had tried to keep Park off of the counters, but Stiles had continuously spoiled the little fiend. Derek snuck up behind Stiles to wrap his arm around Stiles’ waist before pressing a kiss to the side of Stiles’ head. “I love you.” Derek whispers, and Stiles blushes red.   
“I love Derek too.” Stiles says, and Derek sighs happiness. “Cannot wait for Christmas.” Stiles says, jumping on his toes some in excitement. Derek chuckles softly before he reaches up to straighten Stiles’ beanie. Stiles normally didn’t like beanie’s because they annoy his ears, but his fox ears have been getting too cold lately. Stiles finishes cutting up the chicken, and he passes it to Park before kissing the fox between its ears. 

  
“You’re so thoughtful.” Derek tells him, and Stiles smiles at him while he pets Park. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but doesn’t before the doorbell rings and distracts him. “I’ll get it.” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head while he stuffs his tail into his pants. Derek walks towards the door when he sees that Stiles has hidden his tail. He opens the door a crack to reveal two pretty young woman that look slightly older than him, one has red hair and the other has brown hair, and he smiles pleasantly at them. “Can I help you ladies?” Derek asks, and the red head licks her lips before she speaks.

   
“Yes, I’m looking for a Derek Hale.” She says, and Derek frowns some.

   
“I’m Derek Hale.” Derek says, carefully. Her eyes light up, and the brown haired girl pushes her forward. “What can I do for you?” Derek asks, and the red head take a deep breath. 

  
“My name is Lydia Martin, this is my wife Allison. I hoping to talk to you about Isaac Lahey and Stiles Stilinski.” Lydia says, and Derek feels his insides run cold.

   
“I don’t who you’re taking about.” Derek lies, and he begins to close the door. Lydia puts her hand on the door to try and stop him. 

  
“Please, I know what they are and I’m not here to take them away or out them. I just need to give them something.” Lydia pleads, and Derek bites his lip. 

  
“Derek, who is at the door?” Isaac asks, and Derek waves him over. Isaac gives him a concerned look, and Derek tell the stranger to give him a second. 

  
“There’s two woman outside who say they need to speak to you and Stiles.” Derek whispers. Isaac raises his eyebrow, and looks out of the peep hole. “She said she knows that you two are different.” Derek whispers, and Isaac bites his lip. 

  
“Let’s see what she has to say.” Isaac says, and Derek nods his head. Scott walks into the living room with Stiles on his heels, and he gives his brother a questioning look. Derek sighs before he opens the door again, and Lydia is nervously shifting her weight from side to side while her wife tries to tell her to calm down. 

  
“Please come in.” Derek says, and he stands to the side to let the two women into his apartment.

   
“Thank you.” Allison says, and she and Lydia sit down on the couch. Derek nervously looks at them, and Stiles watches them curiously from where he was hiding behind Derek. Derek didn’t really want them speaking to Stiles, but they seemed harmless enough. 

  
“How did you find me and why?” Derek asks, just getting to the point. Park walks into the living room to glare at the strangers in his room, and he stands in between Stiles’ legs to stare at them. Allison looks at him in surprise, and Lydia gives it a small smile as if she finds it amusing instead of strange. 

  
“My grandfather is the man that created them.” Lydia admits, and Derek gapes at her. “Before you have me stoned please know that I had never met the man nor had any knowledge of them until a few weeks ago.” Lydia says, and Derek takes a seat in the chair. Scott and Isaac have sat down on the loveseat, and Stiles sinks to the floor beside Derek while Park crawls into his lap. 

  
“That doesn’t answer my questions.” Derek says, and Lydia sighs loudly. 

  
“I was looking though the attic in my mother’s house some weeks ago, and I came across some files that my grandfather had left in the house before he and my mother had a falling out.” Lydia explains, and Derek nods his head for her to continue. “I found out that he had been experimenting on humans, I went looking for him. What I found was an abandon house, and police telling me he was dead.” Lydia says, and Derek nods his head. “I found out that you were the one that reported that you found his body, and I just assumed that you knew where I could find Stiles or Isaac.” Lydia explains. 

  
“We just want to apologize for everything you went through.” Allison says, intertwining her fingers in her wife’s hand. Lydia gives her a sweet smile, and Allison returns it. Derek bites his lips, and he looks down at Stiles. Stiles is staring at Lydia while she talks, and his face is blank. Derek rubs his hand in his hair, and Stiles looks up at him. Derek smiles down at him, and Stiles smiles back at him. 

  
“So what do you want from Stiles and I?” Isaac asks, and Lydia reaches into her bag to pull out two envelopes, and she hands one to Isaac while reaching out the other one towards Stiles. Isaac rips open the envelope before he gasps, and pushes it back towards Lydia. “I can’t take that.” Isaac says, and Stiles frowns while he opens his. He stares at it confused before he hands it up to Derek with a confused look. 

  
Derek takes the envelope out of his hand, and he opens it see that it is a check. Derek’s eyes widened at the amount, and he stares at Lydia. “Why would you want to give them so much money?” Derek asks, and Lydia shrugs her shoulders.

   
“My grandfather left it to me, and I don’t need it. Allison is a lawyer, and I’m a researcher with Caltech so we don’t need the money. It’s the least we could do.” Lydia says, and Derek stares at her. 

  
“You mean after your grandfather kidnapped them as children, and experimented on them. Not the mention the fact he abused both of them for years, and you just expected to just throw money at the problem until you stop feeling guilty.” Scott says, and Derek stares at his brother in surprise.  Scott is red in the face, and his fingers are digging what looks to be painfully into Isaac’s thigh. 

  
“I didn’t mean it like that I was just trying to help.” Lydia says, and Scott scoffs bitterly at her. “I was trying to save them until I realized that they had already escaped. This is not my sin.” Lydia says, and Scott just stares angrily at her.

   
“I think it would be best if everyone calmed down.” Derek says, and he looks down at Stiles. Stiles hasn’t said anything to anyone, and Derek pulls gently on his collar to get his attention. Stiles looks at him, and Derek pats his lap. Stiles stands to get comfortable in his lap, and Derek holds him close. 

  
“I just want to help.” Lydia says, and Derek nods his head. He understand where Lydia is coming from, he understands that she wanted to prove that she wasn’t like her grandfather but he isn’t sure if she is doing the right thing. “I think you could do great things with this money.” Lydia says.

   
“Can it give me back the thirteen years your grandfather stole from me? Or the eighteen from Stiles?” Isaac says, and Lydia flinches. She stands abruptly with Allison close behind her, and Allison gives her a sympathetic look. 

  
“This was a bad idea, I’m sorry.” Lydia says, and she rushes towards the door. Derek was just going to watch her leave, but Stiles hops off his lap.   
“Wait!” Stiles says, and Lydia stops and she reaches her hand out to stop Allison. 

“Yes?” Lydia asks, uneasily. Stiles sighs before he untangles his tail from his pants, and Lydia gasps softly.

   
“It is not your fault what happened.” Stiles says, and Lydia gapes at him. Stiles steps forward and he gently places his arms around her to hug her, and she sniffles some when she hugs him back. Derek catches her mumble a thank you in Stiles’ ear, and he doesn’t have the heart to tell her that Stiles cannot hear from his human ears.   
Lydia and Allison give Isaac a sad look, Scott an apologetic look, and Derek a careful one. Allison pats Stiles on the back gently before she leaves, and when Stiles shuts the door behind them no one says anything for a while.   
****   
Isaac and Scott decided to go home about an hour after Lydia and Allison leave, and they promise to stop by tomorrow before they go to Scott and Derek’s mother’s for their annual Christmas Eve party. Scott hugs Derek extra tight before he leaves before he does the same to Stiles, and Stiles must know that something is wrong because he rubs his face on Scott’s cheek. Isaac does the same to Stiles, and they stare at each other for a second as if talking without saying anything, and Stiles bites Isaac’s jaw as he leaves.   
Stiles goes to lay on the couch while he stares at the tree, and Park stands on his hind legs on reach to lick Stiles’ cheek. Stiles pets him softly, and Derek makes him some hot chocolate before he goes to sit down beside the couch to rub Stiles’ back while he sets the cup down on the coffee table. “Hey, baby.” Derek says, softly and Stiles looks at him. Derek notices that Stiles’ tail is shifting side to side, and he slumps his head against Stiles’ side. “What are thinking about?” Derek asks, and Stiles turns on his side. Derek lays on the couch to trap Stiles in between himself and the back of the couch. 

  
“What Lydia gave me was money.” Stiles says, and Derek nods his head. “I do not understand.” Stiles says, and Derek kisses his lips softly.

   
“What don’t you understand?” Derek asks, and Stiles wrinkles his forehead in confusion. Derek runs his hand across Stiles’ side, and Stiles rumbles at the sensation before he realizes that Derek asked him something.

   
“Why? Do I need money? I know Derek has used it, but I have not.” Stiles says, and Derek chuckles remembering the time that Stiles had gone with him to the store and he hadn’t understand the concept of money. 

  
“Well, you could use the money for something.” Derek says, and Stiles scoots closer to Derek.

   
“Like what?” Stiles asks, and Derek pauses to think.

   
“Hmm, you could hire a tutor so that you could get an education. Or maybe you could get an apartment?” Derek says, and Stiles gasps before he clutches Derek’s shirt for dear life. 

  
“But Derek said I could stay with him, and Derek loves me.” Stiles rambles, and Derek mental curses himself before he puts his hands on Stiles’ to try to calm him down. 

  
“That isn’t what I meant, cub. I just meant that it was something you could think of spending it on.” Derek explains, and Stiles calms down some. Derek rubs his nose against Stiles’, and the fox hybrid giggles while Park jumps on the couch to walk over Derek to snuggle with Stiles. “Why must you always ruin the moment, Park?” Derek asks, and Stiles giggles. 

  
“A tutor would be nice. I would like to be smarter like my Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles brightly.

   
“Well, there is a lot of other things you could do with it.” Derek says, and Stiles nuzzles his head into Derek’s collarbone. 

  
“I just want a tutor, Derek can have the rest.” Stiles says, absently and Derek freezes.

   
“Baby, that is very thoughtful but that is too much money for you to give to me.” Derek tells him, and Stiles frowns. 

  
“But I heard Derek telling Isaac that about not having enough money for books?” Stiles says, and Derek sighs. He should have known that Stiles would have been listening, and he really under estimates Stiles ability to understand things. 

   
“Stiles, I cannot take that money from you.” Derek says, firmly. Stiles opens his mouth as if he wants to protest, but Derek kisses him to distract him. Stiles squeaks in surprise before he kisses back, and his cheeks turn pink. 

  
“Derek is trying to distract me.” Stiles accuses, and Derek laughs. The pair stay in silence the only noise that can be heard is the sound of the Christmas music on the television playing at a low volume, and Park’s deep breathing as he curls deeper into Stiles’ side. “Christmas Eve is tomorrow.” Stiles says, looking at the tree. 

  
“That it is, baby cub.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at him. “Mom is coming tomorrow so we can make Christmas cookies.” Derek says, and Stiles nods. At Thanksgiving, Derek’s mother had fallen instantly in love with her son’s boyfriend. Derek had never brought anyone home before, even when he was in high school, so she knew that Stiles was special. 

  
“I like Derek’s mom.” Stiles says, and Derek grins at him. Stiles lays his head down on the couch to watch the fake fire on the television crackles and burn, and Derek laughs loudly when Stiles’ stomach growls loudly. “I think I am hungry.” Stiles says, shyly. 

  
Derek turns to stand up, and Stiles looks conflicted at Park who is fast asleep on his side. Derek leans down to pick up Park in his arms, and Stiles gives him a grateful look. “Do not like waking him up.” Stiles says, and Derek shakes his head. 

  
“He is so spoiled.” Derek comments, and the little fox gives him a bored look before slapping his tail in Derek’s face. “Oh, you’re just mad because I squirted you in face with water for almost breaking the tree.” Derek tells him, and Park hops out of his arms.

   
Derek picks up the envelope that Lydia left and he puts it in a safe spot before he goes into the kitchen to see Stiles making himself a sandwich. Derek yawns loudly before going to make himself something to eat, and Stiles swishes his tail back and forth while Derek can see his ears twitching under his beanie.   
Derek watches as Stiles places his dirty dishes in the sink, and he gives Derek a grin before goes to take a shower. Derek finds himself unable to stop smiling while he gets up to head to bed, and when Stiles sneaks into the bed when he is finished, Derek drags him closer to his body. Stiles nuzzles his head under Derek’s chin while he rumbles happily, and Derek falls asleep dreaming of fox tails and Stiles’ laughter. 

  
That is until loud scratching at their door wakes them up, and he has to leave the nice, warm bed to let Park in to cuddle with them.


	8. Tutors and Cheeseburgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes

Derek yawns loudly as he slams the door to his car before walking up the steps to his apartment. He hasn't started the new semester yet, he's just working at the bookstore. Derek sneaks a peek to his phone to check the time, and he wonders if Stiles' tutor is still at the apartment. He trudges up the stairs, he isn't looking where he is going, when he bumps into someone carrying at large box. “Whoops!” Derek says, reaching his hand out to steady the person and he looks down to see a pair of red heels. He takes the box out of the hands of the woman to help her, and he frowns when he sees who it is. “Lydia.” Derek says, his tone carefully neutral.

“Mr. Hale, how are you?” Lydia says, coolly. Derek hands her back the box that must be filled with books, and she takes it.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks, and Lydia gives him an easy smile as she turns to walk away. Derek bites his lip before he follows her into the opposite direction of his apartment.

“My wife and I just moved here.” She says, innocently and Derek frowns as he stops walking.

“Into a one bedroom apartment in a building mostly occupied with college students that just happens to be three doors down from your grandfather's science experiment? Does this place seems a little under a lawyer and researcher?” Derek asks, and Lydia narrows her eyes at him.

“We wanted to have an escape from the city on the weekends.” Lydia says, and Derek crosses his arms over his chest.

“Bullshit.” Derek says, and Lydia perches her lips at him. Allison pokes her head out of the apartment, and she waves at Derek. “Hello, Mrs. Martin.” Derek says, waving back at her.

“Please I'm only eight years old than you. Call me Allison or Ally.” Allison says, and Derek nods his head at her with a smile. The fall into easy conversation about work and Lydia moves around him to put things away. Derek looks down at his phone to see that it is getting late, and he waves to the two ladies on his way home.

He doesn't even get his key out of the door before Stiles is launching himself at him to hug him tightly. “My Derek! Missed Derek today!” Stiles calls, and Derek hugs him back tighter.

“Think about what you just said, Stiles.” Danny, Stiles' tutor says, as he watches the scene with a smile. Stiles blinks at Derek, Derek can tell he is thinking by the way his brow is furrowed and his little tongue is poking just out of his mouth, before he turns to Danny.

“My Derek! Missed you today? Yes, Danny?” Stiles asks, looking wide eyes at Danny. Danny gives him a soft smile while he nods his head, and Stiles' cheeks turn pink in delight. He was doing well with the tutor, Derek discovered. Stiles loved learning, he has trouble with math and some problems while speaking English.

“Smart boy.” Derek mumbles, pressing a quick kiss to Stiles' still blushing cheek. “How are you, Danny?” Derek asks, and Danny just shrugs his shoulder as he gathers his things. Derek feels a hard smack on his ass, and he looks up to glare at Scott. Scott gives him a cheeky grin while he goes into the kitchen to get something to drink, and Stiles huffs in annoyance.

“I'll see you next week, Stiles. Do your homework.” Danny says, and Stiles nods his head dutifully. Derek walks him to the door, and waves when he leaves. Derek yawns as he shuts the door, and Scott walks into from the kitchen to try to ruffle his hair but Derek slaps his hand away with a glare. Scott pouts before he throws his arms around Derek with a loud laugh, and Derek tries to get away.

“Let me love you, bro.” Scott says, and Derek huffs unamused as he struggles. “Struggling makes me hug you tighter.” Scott says, his voice muffled from where he was shoving his face into Derek's shoulder.

“Scott! Off of Derek!” Stiles whines, waving his hands at Scott. He's wearing one of Derek's shirts so the sleeves are longer on him, and he slaps Scott with them while he waves his hands. Park lifts his head off of the couch to bark in warning at Scott, as if telling him to listen to Stiles, and Scott barks back at him.

Derek laughs at his brother being ridiculous, and he hugs him back briefly. “Oh, Mom wants us to have dinner at her house.” Scott says, and Derek groans loudly while Scott laughs at him. “She said to bring Isaac and Stiles, but I think Isaac has plans with Erica and Boyd.” Scott says, and Derek nods his head. At least he gets to bring Stiles with him. It's not that he doesn't like spending time with his mother, it's just that she tends to still treat him as if he is twelve and not in his twenties.

“I like Erica.” Stiles supplies, and Derek smiles at him. Scott snorts in amusement before he goes to get his jacket.

“So I'll see you at Mom's in like two hours.” Scott says, and Derek nods his head. Scott waves over his shoulder as he walks out of the door, and Derek goes to sit down in the recliner with a tired sigh. He sits down only a few seconds before Stiles is climbing in his lap, and Derek smiles while he keeps his eyes closed. Stiles nuzzles his nose under Derek's chin, his tail happily twitching behind him, as he purrs softly. Derek has no idea how he makes that noise in the back of his throat, but he reaches up blindly to pet at Stiles' ears.

Stiles rubs his head into Derek's hand, and Derek feels a sudden pressure on his chest. He peaks open an eye to see Park standing partial on his chest while he licks at Stiles' cheek trying to get his attention. “Mine.” Derek says, pushing the fox away playfully. Park nips at his finger while Stiles laughs, and Derek slowly cards his hand over Stiles' tail.

“Park, be nice.” Stiles says, and Park blinks at him before hopping off the chair to go into the kitchen. “When are we going to see Derek's mom?” Stiles asks, and Derek catches his phone before sighing.

“Probably need to go in about thirty minutes, babe.” Derek says, leaning his head back to close his eyes again. Stiles' tail flies across Derek's face in excitement, he loves Derek's family, and Derek chuckles. “Let me go shower then we'll go, yeah?” Derek says, and Stiles pouts. Derek gives him a fond look before he presses a quick kiss to Stiles' lips, catching him off guard, and Stiles blushes while he climbs off his lap.

“I'll wait here.” Stiles says, grabbing the television remote to turn on the television while he waits for Derek.

Derek slips into their bedroom to take a quick, hot shower letting the warm water relax him. He climbs out to put on a red long sleeve shirt with dark jeans, and he goes to see Stiles slowly petting Park as he absentmindedly watches television. Stiles is in track pants, a long sleeve shirt, and he took off his beanie as soon as Danny left. “Get your beanie, baby.” Derek says, grabbing his keys. He rubs his eyes, and when he opens them Stiles is staring at him while holding his beanie.

“You are tired.” Stiles says, slowly as he is thinking out his words before he says them. Derek smiles at him, and he nods his head. He is tired, he's been having trouble sleeping ever since the whole incident with Lydia a few weeks ago, but he tries not to show it.

“Maybe a little.” Derek tells him, and Stiles moves to lay his head on Derek's shoulder. His tail is already stuffed in his pants, and his ears are tilted sadly to the side. Derek has learned that Stiles' ears are a dead give away of what he is feeling. When he is sad or feeling shy, they tilt to the side. When he's scared, the lay flat against his scalp.

“I'm sorry. I move while we sleep.” Stiles says, sadly. Derek laughs in surprise before kisses Stiles' nose, cheeks, then his lips. Stiles does tend to move in his sleep, but it's more that he cannot seem to get comfortable sometimes. He starts off asleep with his head burrowed into Derek's back, but when Derek wakes up the morning Stiles is usually laying on top of him with his tail curled almost protectively around both of them.

“Yes, you do but that's not why.” Derek promises him, and Stiles gives him a shy smile. Derek takes his beanie out of his hand gently before putting it on his head, and playing pulling it over his eyes causing him to huff in annoyance. Derek chuckles playfully at him before he kisses his lips in apology, and Stiles smiles at him.

Derek grabs his key to his car before he takes Stiles hand in his, and leads him outside. Stiles stands hopping on his toes in the cold while he waits while Derek locks the door behind them. “Hello.” Derek hears, and he fights the urge to roll his eyes when he sees Lydia and Allison waving at them. Stiles makes a small surprised noise, and he rushes forward to get them each a hug.

“Hi!” Stiles chirps, and Derek feels his heart melt just a little. Allison smiles warmly at him, and Derek stands in the back while Stiles talks excitedly to the women.

“I'm sorry to cut things short, but Stiles and I are on my ways to my mother's house.” Derek says, and Stiles rushes over to grab his hand.

“Of course. Bambi eyes here and I are heading to dinner as well.” Lydia says, and Stiles waves as Derek gently drags him to his car. He knows that Lydia means well, but that doesn't mean that he is going to trust her.

“Derek?” Stiles says, as Derek takes the turn down his mother's street. He hadn't said anything the entire drive, just nodding every so often when Stiles talked, and he makes a humming noise to show he heard. “I asked Derek if he was okay.” Stiles says, and Derek tries to give him a smile.

“Of course. I'm with you, aren't I?” Derek says, and he sees Stiles blushing from the corner of his eye. Stiles leans down to hold Derek's hand while they drove, and Derek squeezes his hand. Stiles presses a clumsy kiss to Derek's cheek, and Derek makes a surprised noise as he pulls into his mother's driveway. Scott's car is already here along with Laura's, and he turns off the car.

****

Derek doesn't bother knocking on the door before he goes into to see his sisters sitting on the couch while Scott sits upside down on one of the recliners. “Derek! Stiles!” Talia calls, and Stiles happily bounds towards her to get a hug. She takes off his beanie to ruffle his hair, and then she kisses Derek's cheeks. “Cheeseburgers tonight, boys. Hope you're hungry.” Talia tells them, and Derek smiles at her while Stiles goes to sit in between Cora and Laura. He likes Cora since she scratches his ears, and rumbles happily while Derek follows his mother into the kitchen. “What's the matter, love?” Talia asks, giving her eldest son a concerned look. Derek sighs, he knows he cannot hide anything from his mother, before giving her a small smile.

“Remember those ladies that gave Stiles all that money?” Derek asks, sneaking a peek into the living room to see Stiles laying his head in Laura's lap while he watches the television intently.

“The lesbians?” Talia asks, and Derek nods his head. “Yes, what about them?”

“They moved a few doors down from us.” Derek says, and his mother's eyes widen in surprise. “I think Lydia just wants to make amends for everything her grandfather did, but I'm just weary.” Derek says, and Talia puts her hand on his cheek in comfort.

“Maybe you should let her get to know Stiles. What could it hurt?” Talia tells him, and Derek but deep down he knows she is right. Lydia is not her grandfather, and wasn't the one who abused Stiles and Isaac all those years. “Go get your siblings and Stiles for dinner.” Talia tells him, and Derek nods.

“Dinner!” Derek says, coming up behind Scott to push him off the chair. Scott yelps in surprise when he hits the ground, and everyone else chuckles.

“Derek!” Scott whines, and Stiles pokes at him to make sure he is okay. “I'm taking Stiles from you.” Scott hisses, pulling Stiles to his body as he glares at Derek. “My Stiles now.” Scott insists, and Stiles nips at his jaw, probably a little too roughly based on how Scott flinches some.

“Not my Scott.” Stiles says, and Scott pouts but doesn't let him go.

“Aw. I'm better than Derek! I make you mac and cheese!” Scott insists, petting Stiles head. Stiles' tail is flapping almost violently behind him, and Derek rolls his eyes before he gingerly pries Scott's hands off of his boyfriend.

“Don't take my Stiles! I love him!” Derek cries, and Stiles giggles.

“Everyone loves everyone. Burgers are getting cold.” Laura calls, and Derek rolls his eyes fondly while taking Stiles' hand to walk with him into the kitchen.

****

Derek and Stiles stay late, mostly catching with his sisters, and they only leave when Stiles slumps over asleep on Derek's shoulder while Cora was telling a story. “Hey, baby. Ready to go home?” Derek whispers, running his hand through Stiles' hair.

“Home?” Stiles whispers, blinking his eyes open slowly. He smiles at Derek before trying to put his head back down on the comfort of Derek's shoulder. Derek chuckles softly as he peppers soft kisses in between Stiles' fox ears, and the hybrid lifts his head up without opening his eyes to pucker out his lips.

“Lazy little fox.” Derek laughs, and Stiles frowns while opening up one of his eyes. “Let's go, cub.” Derek says, and Stiles sighs as he stands up. “We're going!” Derek calls, and the girls make an 'aw' noise.

“Bye!” Cora says, moving to give them both hugs while Laura ruffles Derek's hair and gives Stiles an almost tender pat on the back. Talia gives them both kisses on the cheek while she hugs them, and Scott just waves on his way out. He'll see them both tomorrow anyway, so he isn't going to make a production about saying goodbye.

Derek, with Stiles leaning heavily on his side, waves as he goes to the car. The second he gets in the car, Stiles leans his head against him. The drive in silence, Derek just listens to Stiles' soft breathing as he feels it fan against his neck, until Stiles speaks. “What are those red things on the cheeseburgers?” Stiles asks, randomly.

“You mean tomatoes?” Derek says, and Stiles mouths the word as he repeats the word.

“Tomatoes. Do not like them. Give them to Cora.” Stiles says, and Derek chuckles softly. He doesn't remember Stiles passing over his food over to Cora, but he might think that Derek wouldn't like it for some reason.

“Is that so?” Derek asks, pulling the car into his parking spot. Stiles nods his head rapidly while he struggles to unbuckle his seat belt, but he gets it. Derek stands in front of the car with his hand out stretched waiting for Stiles to catch up to him to take his hand, and Stiles rushes forward to interlace their fingers. Stiles swings their hands in between them as they walk, and Derek moves behind him to put a hand on Stiles back as he walks up the stairs for balance.

They're almost at their apartment when they hear a door open. “Oh, boys, it's you. I swear I've been hearing voices all night.” Allison says, and Derek turns to smiles at her. She looks different now without being in her formal jackets and shirts; instead, she's in fluffy looking pajamas that have coffee cups on them. Lydia appears behind her to wrap her hand around her waist, and she too is in pajamas that match her wife's.

“This is a sketchy floor for two women. I'm pretty sure Matt Dahler from 4E sells drugs to street youths.” Derek says, and Allison chuckles warmly.

“Derek, I'm the ADA for sex crimes. A little drug peddler isn't going to scare me.” Allison tells them, and Derek gives her an impressed look.

“Hi, Lydia!” Stiles says, and Lydia waves at him with a smile. Derek gives him a fond look while putting the key in the lock, and he pauses before he turns around to talk to Lydia.

“I get off work at four tomorrow, and Stiles' tutor leaves at five. Would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow?” Derek says, and Allison looks at him in surprise.

“We would love too.” Lydia says, gently. Derek nods his head once before he places his hand on Stiles' lower back to guide him into the house, and Stiles waves over his shoulder at the girls.

****

“Derek?” Stiles whispers, his tail tickling Derek's stomach as it dances across the bare flesh. Derek lifts his arm over his eyes to squint at Stiles as the little hybrid crawls under the covers. His hair is still wet, his fox ears flickering the water away instinctively, and Derek makes a soft 'hmm' noise. Derek feels Park curling up at the end of their bed, he remembers the brief two days that they had the no Park in the bed rule, and he gently the nudges the little fox just to get his toe bitten in retaliation.“I love you, my Derek. Even when I get smart like Derek. I will love you just the same.” Stiles tell him, running his hand up Derek's chest.

Derek sits up in surprise at Stiles' words, and he reaches out to run his thumb over Stiles' cheek. He rushes forward to kiss him, and Stiles surprises him by biting his lower lip. Derek licks at the seam of his mouth, and Stiles slowly parts his lips. They've kisses like this a few times, Stiles cannot get enough of Derek's kisses it seems, and Stiles breaks off the kiss to pant lightly. “I love you too.” Derek says, and Stiles blushes pink like every times he does when Derek shows him affection.

Stiles lays down on his side of the bed, it's oddly so domestic, and Derek drapes one of his arms on Stiles' side as he closes his eyes again. He feels better going to bed tonight, less stressed about Lydia, so he feels sleep coming quickly. He feels Stiles run his thumb down his jaw, Stiles likes the way Derek's scruff feels against his skin, and Derek smiles.

“Goodnight, my Derek.” Stiles whispers, and Derek feels the corner of his mouth quirk up as he drifts farther into sleep


	9. Anniversaries and New Semesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. This is mostly nonsense since this still isn't going to have really any plot. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it. Thank you for everyone who is leaving nice comments, I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this.

The door closing softly wakes Derek up from a fitful sleep, and he gently untangles himself from Stiles' tail to go investigate. He knows that it is Scott, but he's more concerned with what condition his brother is in. It was the anniversary of their father's death, also the first day of the new semester for Derek and Isaac, so Derek goes to the bathroom before making his way into the kitchen.

Scott is making coffee with his back to Derek, and Derek goes up behind him to wrap his arm around Scott's shoulder. Scott leans his head onto Derek's shoulder with a sigh, and Derek kisses the top of his head. Scott turn suddenly to bury his head into Derek's shoulder with a shuddering sigh, and Derek rubs his back. He figures he needs to try to explain to Stiles why Scott is going to act different today, but he'll just hug Scott for now.

Scott isn't crying, but he looks sad. Derek is better at controlling is emotions since he was older when his father died, and he makes a mental note to call his mother when he gets off from school. “I'm going to make pancakes.” Scott says, and Derek nods. Park is pulling on Derek's pant leg with his sharp little teeth, and Derek leans down to pick him up.

“You're too fat to carry.” Derek hisses, and Park barks at him. Derek slips on his shoes that are by the door before he opens the door to take the little monster outside to use the bathroom. Derek hops on his feet in the cold while Park scampers around in the air, and Derek smiles to himself while he watches him. He's up early this morning, earlier than he needs to be for this semester, and he sighs.

Park yips at him after a few minutes, and Derek leans down to pick him up. Park pushes the cold pads of his feet against Derek's neck, and Derek glares down at him. “I hate you.” Derek tells him, and Park licks his cheek in answer. “Yeah, yeah, you hate me too.” Derek says, holding the fox close to his body as he walks up the stairs.

When he gets back into the warm apartment, Park squirms out of Derek's grip to run towards Derek's bedroom to probably cuddle with Stiles. Scott is making pancakes so Derek goes to wake up Stiles. Stiles is rubbing his eyes while Park stands on his chest to lick at his face, and Derek shoos him away while he sits on the bed. “Morning, sunshine.” Derek says, brightly.

“Stiles not sunshine.” Stiles mumbles, turning his head to burrow it into Derek's stomach. Derek chuckles while he scratches at Stiles' ears that are almost hidden under his floppy hair. Stiles' tail flips back in forth, Park is eyeing it with intent, and Derek rubs Stiles' back.

“I've got school this morning.” Derek reminds him, and Stiles whines as he holds Derek tighter to him. Derek is really going to miss not seeing Stiles all day every day, and he doubts Stiles is ready for him to go back to school either. “I need to talk to you about something, lovely.” Derek says, and Stiles peeks an eye at him.

“Yes?” Stiles says, his tail falling flat giving away his nervousness at Derek's words. Derek moves to lay on his side so that he can bring Stiles closer to his body so that maybe it will ease Stiles' nerves. “Derek? Yes?” Stiles says, and Derek smiles down at him. Stiles' face is scrunched up in sleep while his ears move to the side taking in the noises of the apartment.

“Do you remember that conversation we had a few months ago about death?” Derek tries, and Stiles frowns as he nods his head. Stiles digs his hand into Derek's shirt to hold onto him for dear life while Derek soothes Stiles' hair down in comfort. “Okay, well a long time ago before I met you my father died.” Derek tells him, and Stiles frowns.

“Okay.” Stiles mumbles, and Derek leans forward to kiss his nose. “My Derek? Yes?” Stiles says, after an extended pause. Derek tangles his hand into Stiles' hair to rub his ears while he choose his words carefully.

“So today is the anniversary of his death so Scott might be sad or rude with you, he doesn't mean to be.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him for a minute while his knits his eyebrows together in confusion while he thinks about what Derek just told him. Stiles moves to curl his head into Derek's chest while he looks at him sadly.

“So sorry, my Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him while he pulls him closer to his body while Stiles kisses the skin he laying against. “I love you.” Stiles says, his voice mumbles by the piece of Derek's skin he has his mouth pressed against.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Derek tells him, and his alarm goes off telling him it is time for him to get dressed and ready for his classes. Derek reaches over Stiles to turn off the alarm, and he traps Stiles underneath him. Stiles giggle softly while Derek peppers kisses on his face as he pokes Stiles' gently in his ribs, and he can smell Scott's pancakes.

“No, Derek! No, tickling,” Stiles whines, and Derek laughs as he rolls off of Stiles making sure, like always, that he doesn't crush his tail. “Have to pee.” Stiles says, getting up to rush to the bathroom while his tail swinging behind him.

Derek shakes his head fondly as he goes to get dressed, and he slips on his scrubs while he listens to the sounds of Stiles getting ready in the bathroom. Derek yawns as he grabs his backpack to take it with him into the living room, and Scott is setting the table. Derek pulls him into a loose hug while Scott lulls his head on Derek's shoulder while they wait for Stiles.

Stiles skips out of his and Derek's bedroom with Park hot on his heels to try and nip at his tail, and he rush immediately to Scott to hug him. Scott gives Derek a surprised look but he hugs him back regardless, and Derek takes the opportunity to put on Stiles' beanie on his head. Danny is coming in a few minutes, and he doesn't know about Stiles' foxy parts. He thought it was weird enough that Derek and Stiles have a pet fox, so it would be too odd for him to see that Stiles has fox ears and a tail.

“Morning, Stiles.” Scott says, and Stiles beams up at him from where he was laying his head on his shoulder. Derek gives them a fond look while he goes to answer the door when he hears the door bell ring.

Derek looks through the peep hole to see Lydia standing outside of his apartment in her sleeping clothes. “Yes?” Derek says, opening the door to her.

“Please tell me you have coffee.” Lydia pleads, and Derek chuckles as he waves her in. She gives him a grateful look while she walks into the kitchen, and she stops when she sees Scott. Although, Derek and Stiles had somewhat fully accepted Lydia and Allison as a new part of their lives; Isaac and Scott had not. It was more Scott than Isaac, Isaac was simply disinterested in any relationship but Scott was more angry on behalf of Stiles and Isaac.

“Lydia.” Scott says, coolly. Derek sighs with relief at that, and Stiles peaks his head out from the kitchen to see her.

“Lydia! Hi!” Stiles says, waving his fork at her from his seat. She smiles at him on her way to the coffee maker, and she reaches out to ruffle his head making him smile at her.

“How are you, Stiles?” Lydia asks, taking the seat opposite of him. Scott moves to go take a quick shower, he's probably ready to sleep since he just got off work, and Derek claps him on the back before he leaves.

“Sad.” Stiles sighs, and Lydia gives him a concerned look.

“Why, honey?” She asks, and Stiles gives Derek a sad look.

“Derek goes back to school today, and he will be gone all day.” Stiles sighs, and he takes a large bite of pancakes while Derek chuckles and Lydia smiles at him. She takes a drink of coffee and she sighs in happiness while Derek moves around to make himself a lunch. The doorbell rings again, and Derek moves to go answer it.

“That's probably Danny.” Derek says, already walking towards the door.

“Who's Danny?” Lydia asks Stiles, and Stiles chews his food before he speaks to her.

“Danny is my tutor. He is teaching me to be smart like my Derek.” Stiles tells her, and she makes a humming noise. Derek opens the door to reveal Danny, and he waves him in with smile. Danny smiles at him while he sets down his stuff on the couch, and he goes into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Derek follows after him, he figures that he has about ten minutes until he needs to leave, and he watches Lydia eye Danny.

“Hello, you must be Danny.” Lydia says, and Danny smiles at her.

“Yes, and you are?” Danny says, politely.

“Dr. Martin. What kind of education do you have that qualifies you to be a tutor?” Lydia asks, and Derek smiles to himself since Lydia reminds him of his older sister that eats men for breakfast.

“I have a Master's degree in Education?” Danny says, but it sounds like a question. Lydia nods her head as she drinks her coffee, and Danny gives Derek a questioning look.

“Dr. Martin and her wife live next door on the weekends and she is related to Stiles.” Derek explains, and Danny makes an 'oh' noise. Stiles is picking at his pancakes with his fork, and Derek leans down to give him a sticky kiss before he leaves to go to school.

Stiles gets up to walk him to the door, and Lydia is right behind them. She probably has to go to work too now that Derek thinks about it, and Stiles pulls Derek close to his body to hug him. “Will miss you so much.” Stiles says, and Derek kisses his nose before kissing his lips softly.

“I will miss you too. Be nice to Scott, learn new things.” Derek tells him, and Stiles nods. Lydia leans in to kiss Stiles' cheek before she leaves to get her things out of her apartment, and Stiles pouts as he closes the door. Derek sighs sadly as he makes his way down the steps, and he hears the clicking of Lydia behind him. He slows his steps so that she can catch up to him, and he turns to see her making her way over to her car that is parked next to his. “Do you and Allison have different work schedules?” Derek asks, curiously.

“Not usually, but she's on a case.” Lydia tells him, and Derek nods his head to show he heard. “Well, have a lovely day of class.” Lydia tells him, and Derek snorts. Lydia laughs in amusement while she gets into her car, and she shakes her head fondly while she drives away. Derek rolls his eyes playfully as he climbs into his car, and with one last look at his apartment, he heads to class.

****

Derek slams the door to his car with a yawn as he pulls out of the campus parking lot, and he can see Isaac following him to his apartment in his car. It was a long day, but Derek didn't have a bad day. It was the last semester before he and Isaac started their internships, so he knew that it was going to be a busy semester.

His schedule was the same as Isaac's, and due to the recent influx of money, they had reduced the hours that they worked this semester. Derek had asked Isaac to come over for dinner, mostly for Scott's benefit, and Isaac had agreed.

Derek thinks about his siblings and mother the entire drive, and he pulls into the parking lot of his apartment building. Isaac hops out of his car next to him, and he yawns as he follows Derek up the stairs. When he opens the door to his apartment, he smiles to himself. Scott is laying on the couch with his arms wrapped around Stiles' legs. Stiles is laying at the opposite end of the couch with his head resting on the ledge of the couch. His beanie is off, so Danny must have already left for the day.

Isaac moves to lean over to brush his lips over Scott's, and Scott flutters his eyes open to look at him. “Hey, baby.” Isaac whispers, and Scott leans forward to kiss him better.

“How was class?” Scott asks, rubbing his eyes. Derek shrugs his shoulders while he runs his hands over Stiles' fox hairs that flicker when Derek touches them. Park barks loudly when he sees Derek is home, and he growls at Isaac who just ignores him.

“Be nice Park.” Stiles mumbles, still mostly asleep. Derek chuckles at him, and Stiles wakes up more to look at him. Stiles slowly untangles his leg from Scott's to look at Derek more, and he throws his arms around Derek's neck to hold him. “Gone too long.” Stiles mumbles, and it is oddly familiar to Derek. It reminds him of the first day he left Stiles alone with Scott while he had school all day, and it makes Derek fond for a time when Stiles couldn't even know how to use utensils. Of course, he loves that Stiles is more able now than he was and he is certainly more happy that he is safer with Derek now.

“I'm sorry, love.” Derek says, pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead while Stiles tries to make his body smaller so that he can tuck it closer to Derek. “How about some dinner?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods his head. Isaac and Scott are speaking in hushed whispers on the couch, Scott has dragged Isaac into his lap while he holds him closer, and Isaac's kitty ears twitch while Scott talks.

Stiles moves to hug Isaac, he hasn't seen him in a few days, and Isaac hugs him back. Scott gives the fox hybrid a fond look while he stands. “Isaac and I are going to Erica's to eat.” Scott tells him, and Derek nods his head. He's secretly relived that Scott is leaving, he just wants to be alone with Stiles for the evening.

“Okay, be careful.” Derek tells them, and Scott rolls his eyes fondly while he grabs his coat. He has about four hours until he has to work, so he and Isaac will have plenty of time together before Scott has to go to work. Isaac and Scott wave over their shoulders as they leave, both giving Stiles a hug before they go, and soon Derek and Stiles are alone. “I am going to take a quick shower.” Derek tells Stiles, and Stiles nods his head while he turns to watch television. Derek turns to go to the bathroom but not before pressing a quick kiss to Stiles' lips.

****

Derek stays in the shower longer than he normally would. His mind wonders to his father, what a great man he was, and soon the water is cold. He gets out of the shower to put on some clothes before he makes his way to the living room where Stiles is holding Park in his lap while he brushes his fur. “Hey, baby. What do you want for dinner?” Derek asks, and Stiles makes a surprised noise.

“Oh! Scared me, my Derek! Thought I still heared the shower.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him before he makes his way over to where Stiles was sitting.

“Sorry, lovely.” Derek tells him honestly, and Stiles smiles at him. Park nips, a bit too harshly, at Derek's fingers. “Yes, dinner. I know, you spoiled thing you.” Derek hisses at him, and Stiles pulls Park close to him.

“Naughty Park. We love Derek, no bite.” Stiles tells him, and Park licks his face. Stiles sighs in defeat before making his way to the kitchen to find Park something to eat, and Derek pulls him gently by the arm to his body to bury his nose into Stiles' sweet smelling hair.

“I'm sorry I'm clingy today, Stiles.” Derek says, and Stiles bites his jaw.

“Always happy when you cling.” Stiles promises, and Derek laughs as he leans down to kiss him again. “Dinner?” Stiles says, after his stomach growls loudly and Derek laughs as leads him into the kitchen. Derek digs around in the refrigerator to see what he has, and he needs to go shopping when he thinks about it.

“Okay, darling. We have chicken strips or maybe I could grill some burgers or we could have spaghetti?” Derek says, and Stiles looks up at him from where he was cutting up some raw meat for Park.

“I would like spaghetti, but it is whatever Derek wants.” Stiles says, and Derek instantly takes out the meat and he looks for a pan to fry the meat. Stiles goes about making Park's dinner before he washes his hands so that he can put on some water to boil.

“Be careful, love.” Derek says, absentmindedly. Stiles nods his head while he carefully helps Derek, and when he is done he worms his head under Derek's arm to cuddle close to him.

“Does Derek miss his father?” Stiles asks, softly. Derek bites his lip before he answers while he stirs around the meat in the pan, and Stiles nuzzles his nose against Derek's cheek while he waits for Derek to answer.

“I do. He was an amazing father, and he died too soon. You would have liked him, he was nice.” Derek tells him, and Stiles wraps his tail around Derek's waist. Stiles doesn't say anything after that, he just tucks his head under Derek's chin.

“My father must not have wanted me. Did not know him or my mom, must not have loved me.” Stiles says, and Derek holds on to him tighter. Stiles has never talked about having a mother or father, obviously he does he just never talked about them, so this was something new.

“Well, I will always want you.” Derek tells him, and Stiles blushes as he kisses him. Derek and Stiles have never really talked about the future, although they both know that they will always be together, so this was also something new. Stiles moves away from him to stir the noodles in the water while Derek turns off the meat, and Derek drains the water from the water before Stiles can so he doesn't hurt himself. Not that Stiles would, Derek is just being over protective like always, and he stirs everything together while he yawns.

Stiles moves to set the table as he waits for Derek, and Derek brings the food to the table. Derek tells Stiles about his day at school, and Stiles in turn tells Derek about what he is learning from Danny. Stiles is almost up to a fifth grade level with his math skills, but he is almost at a tenth grade level with his reading and Derek tells him that he is proud of him. Stiles blushes while his ears tilt to the side shyly, and Derek shakes his head fondly.

****

“Derek?” Stiles whispers, and Derek turns from his book to look at Stiles climbing onto the bed. Stiles has his shirt half on, showing off his getting pudgy stomach, with boxers and his hair is still damp. “Got water in my ears. Do not like it.” Stiles whines, and Derek smiles at him while he sits up to take the towel from Stiles' hand.

“Turn your head to the side, lovely.” Derek tells him, and Stiles does as he is told. After a second, Stiles sighs in relief when the water drains. Derek does the same to the other side, and Stiles smiles at him.

“Thank you, my Derek. Did not mean to bother you.” Stiles says, and Derek moves to straighten down Stiles' shirt with a smile. “Love you, Derek. So good to me.” Stiles says, flopping down directly on Derek to cover him with his body.

Derek laughs loudly while he wraps his arms around Stiles to hold him close, and Park barks loudly at them from the end of the bed as though telling them to be quiet. “Oh, hush.” Derek tells him, and Park nips at his toes. Stiles kisses the side of Derek's face before nipping and biting at his jaw and neck, and Derek gasps when Stiles begins to suck mark on his skin. “Stiles.” Derek says, and Stiles pulls off to kiss the mark he just made.

“Oops. It's not going away.” Stiles says, and Derek laughs as he moves to cover Stiles will the blanket. Stiles giggles while Derek blows raspberries on his skin, and Derek already feels better about today than he did this morning.

“I love you, fox cub.” Derek tells him, and Stiles smiles at him while he moves closer to Derek. Stiles yawns while he closes his eyes, he has his head nestled against Derek shoulder. Derek reaches across Stiles to make sure that his alarm is turned on, and he holds Stiles close to him while he blinks slowly.

Stiles falls asleep instantly, his soft puffs of air hitting Derek's skin rhythmically, but Derek doesn't. He thinks about his father, he wonders if his father would like Stiles, and he chuckles softly to himself when Stiles' ear twitches with dreams. Derek slows down his breathing to match Stiles' and he finally fall asleep when Stiles turns in his sleep to lay completely on him.

 


	10. Family Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for an mistakes. I forget to add this story here, and I'm so sorry for those of you who were waiting. Very cliche chapter that everyone knew was coming, but I still hope it's enjoyed.

Derek shuts the door to his apartment happily before throwing his backpack onto the ground victoriously. It's the start of spring break, that means he has ten uninterrupted days with his boyfriend and he has a plan to surprise Stiles with a trip to the beach. “Hello?” Derek calls when he hasn't been greeted yet.

“Hey, Derek. Stiles is over at the lesbian's.” Danny says, walking into the room while texting. Derek was a few minutes late so he understood that the lesson was already over, plus Stiles was taking a week off with Derek. 

“They have names, Danny.” Derek tells him, smiling as he moves into the living room where Danny was gathering his things. Danny snorts in amusement while he moves to get his things together before getting ready to leave. “Have a good week off.” Derek tells him, shaking his hand. 

“I will. Remind Stiles that I took that picture he drew for me.” Danny says, smiling. Derek grins at him while he nods, and he waits until Danny leaves. He rushes to use the bathroom, he's had to piss since his afternoon class, before walking over to the Martin's. It's the weekend so they should be there, and Derek nods on the door. 

“Derek.” Allison says, opening the door with a smile. Stiles must have wondered over after his lesson, probably because Lydia and Allison are always spoiling him, and Derek walks in. 

“My Derek? Is my Derek here?!” Stiles says, and Derek laughs as he calls out for him. Stiles moves from where he was helping Lydia in the kitchen to throw his body full force into Derek's arms, and Derek laughs as he hugs him back. “Missed you!” Stiles cries, burrows his head into Derek's neck to nose at the sensitive skin. 

“Stiles was just telling us about the vacation you two are taking.” Lydia says, and Derek nods as he smiles. Lydia nods her head as she turns her attention back towards back to what she was cooking, and Stiles' tail slaps him in the face in his excitement. “Allison has something she wants to talk to you about.” Lydia tells him, and Derek frowns at her. “Stiles, dear, help me cut up the vegetable.” Lydia asks, and Stiles nods as he heads over to help her after he plants a quick kiss to Derek's cheek. 

Derek moves to find Allison's make shift office, it's just the extra bedroom that they had, and she is waiting for him. “Mrs. Martin?” Derek asks, and Derek gestures for him to sit down.

“Allison, Derek. I wanted to show you something.” Allison says, and Derek gives her a curious look before sitting down. He wonders what it is that she has to show him, and he watches as she pulls out a file from her desk to toss on the table. “So I'm working on this case with a Sheriff from Beacon Hills, and he looks so familiar so I looked into his file.” Allison says, opening the file to slide a picture across the table to Derek. 

Derek picks it up to look at it, and he almost gasps. “He looks like Stiles.” Derek says, and Allison nods her head. The man in the picture, his name is John Stilinski,, looks like an older version of Stiles. They have the same brown eyes and their faces are structured the same, and Derek cannot stop looking at him. “Is this Stiles' father? Isaac said they were orphans.” Derek says, and Allison gives him a careful look.

“I really think he is. I read in his file that almost nineteen years ago his son was stolen from the hospital when he was only a few hours old. If Lydia's grandfather was cruel enough to make humans part animals, then I wouldn't put it past him to kidnap a child.” Allison says,and Derek is lost in thought. “It's right by the beach. You could stop by.” Allison suggests, and Derek nods. If this is Stiles' father, then they need to know. 

“What do you think I should do?” Derek asks her, and she looks surprised that he cares about her opinion. 

“I think you need to make sure he's Stiles' father before you introduces them or tell Stiles.” Allison says, and Derek nods his head. It's what he was thinking too. “Lydia thinks he is, and he's a nice man so it wouldn't be such a bad thing.” Allison says, and Derek nods. 

“Dinner! Dinner, my Derek!” Stiles calls, and Derek turns to walk towards him. Stiles is scratching at his ears while he waits for Derek to come with him, and Derek wraps his hand into Stiles' hair to rub his ears. He gets phantom itches behind his ears, Derek was briefly terrified that he had fleas but it wasn't, and he bumps his head into Derek's hand. 

“Dinner, lovely?” Derek asks, and Stiles blinks up at Derek. 

“Hmm?” Stiles asks, bumping his head into Derek's hand to get him to rub his ears more. Derek smiles at him gently before pressing a quick kiss to his lips, and he drags him by his hand to the kitchen. “Miss Ally? Dinner?” Stiles says, and Allison nods her head as she closes the file on her desk. 

****

Derek is walking the short what back to the apartment with Stiles on his back since the little fox hybrid wanted a piggy back ride, and Stiles is humming to himself. “Derek? When do we leave?” Stiles asks, and Derek hums as he lets himself into their apartment.

“Tomorrow night.” Derek tells him, and Stiles squeals in surprise. He's been excited for days about leaving to go somewhere with just Derek, and Derek hates not telling him exactly what they have planned since he wants to surprise the younger man. “That means we have to pack tomorrow morning and say goodbye to Scott and Isaac.” Derek tells him, and Stiles hops off his back to go see what Park is up to. 

“I know. They will take good care of Park?” Stiles asks, holding the fox close to him while the animal tries to nip and bite at his jaw like Stiles does to Derek. Park has gotten so much bigger than he was when they first brought him home, and Derek nods his head. 

“Yes. Scott promised not to let anything happen to the little thing.” Derek says, and Park barks at him as if he is offend. He probably is, now that Derek thinks about it. “Oh, stop it. Little monster.” Derek tells him, taking him from Stiles. Park licks his face, reluctantly if Derek does say so himself, before slapping Derek in the face as he jumps down. 

“He loves you.” Stiles tells him, matter-of -fact. Derek rolls his eyes fondly before he goes into the kitchen to get a bottle of water as Stiles makes himself comfortable on the couch with Park, and Derek walks back into the living room to find his laptop to look hotels near Beacon Hills. 

Derek finds out that Beacon Hills is only three hours away from them, and he bites his lip as he thinks. They could spend a day or two, depending on if John Stilinski is Stiles' biological father, and then head to the beach. He's pretty sure Stiles won't like the water at the beach, the fox boy hates the bath tub, but he knows that Stiles will like the view. Plus, he likes anything that has to do with Derek. “Derek? What are you looking at? Beacon Hills? Where is that?” Stiles asks, moving to crawl into Derek's lap to see what he is looking at making Derek laugh.

“It a place we're going to stop at before we get to where we're going.” Derek tells him, not wanting to spoil the surprise of the beach. Stiles makes a humming noise as he reads the website page, slowly since he's still learning some of the words, and he smiles. 

“Sounds fun. Anywhere is fun with my Derek.” Stiles says, kissing Derek's cheek as he moves to sit on the couch as he gets more comfortable. Park barks at him once, as if he hates being reminded that he's going to have to spend a week away from Stiles, and Stiles picks him like a doll to cuddle him. If Derek were to try that then Park would bite him mercilessly. “Poor Park. Will miss you so much.” Stiles coos. 

“Yes, it will be so lonely without him.” Derek deadpans, and Park practically glares at him. Stiles shushes him before setting him on the ground, and he moves to stand. “Going to shower, love?”Derek asks, and Stiles nods his head as he leans over to kiss Derek's cheek. Derek goes back to reteaching John Stilinski since Stiles wouldn't be in the same room to ask questions. 

John seems like a great man whose just lived a hard life according to all of the articles Derek reads over. He's a small town sheriff who lost his wife to cancer, Derek whines to himself at that, and he reads the articles about his son that was stolen. Derek looks at the picture of the child that was taken, and he walks quietly towards the closet where he has the medical files that they stole from the professor.

Derek thumbs through it before he finds the page over Stiles' medical records, and Derek is shocked to see that Stiles' real parents names are on the page. Neither Derek nor Isaac have read over anything in the files out of fear for what they might find, but he figures he should have sooner than later. “John and Claudia Stilinksi.” Derek mutters to himself, and he sighs to himself. He walks his way to the bathroom to see Stiles. “Hey, lovely. I need to run over to Mrs and Mrs. Martin's, okay?” Derek tells him, and Stiles yells back an okay.

Derek quickly leaves the apartment, the files being held tightly in his hands, before knocking on the door and jumping in surprise when Lydia answers the door with a face mask on. “Good God, that's terrifying.” Derek says, and Lydia glares at him. “Seriously you look like Yzma from the Emperor's New Groove.”

“You do know that I have access to experimental drugs?” Lydia says, a piece of her green face mask flaking off. Derek grins at her before inviting himself inside. 

“I need to show you and Allison something.” Derek tells them, walking towards the kitchen where Allison is making herself tea. He finds the right page he was looking for before tossing it on the table for both of them to see. Lydia and Allison lean down to look at what he is pointing at, and both of their eyes widened at the same time. 

“Holy hell.” Lydia says, and Derek nods. “I mean. How the hell is that even possible?” Lydia says, and Allison looks proud of herself. “Are you going to meet him? Take Stiles to meet him?” She asks, and Derek nods his head. 

“I kind of have too, right? I mean Stiles deserves to know his own father.” Derek points out, and both women nod their heads. “I'm just not sure how John will react to Stiles' having fox ears and a tail because he certainly wasn't born like that.” Derek says, pointing the picture of Stiles as a baby. 

“I think that's for the best.” Allison tells him, and Derek gathers up the papers before getting ready to go back to his apartment. “Call us and tell us how it goes?” Allison asks, and Derek nods his head. He accepts cheek kisses from both of them, flinching when he feels Lydia's face mask against his face, and he heads back to his apartment. 

Stiles is waiting for him on the couch, flipping though a magazine with Park curled up on his feet, and he looks up with a smile when he sees Derek. “What did you need, my Derek?” Stiles asks, and Derek moves to hide the folder behind his back.

“I just asked them to look after the apartment while we were away.” Derek lies, not totally he did ask them to look after the apartment. “I'm going to shower, lovely, then we can go to bed if you want.” Derek tells him, and Stiles nods as he flicks his tail around. “Are you nervous about something?” Derek asks, picking up on something when Stiles' tail curls around his body. 

“No?” Stiles says, his ear twitching giving away his lie. Derek moves back into the living room to stare at him until Stiles' cheeks are pink and his ears flat on his head. 

“You wouldn't lie to your Derek, would you?” Derek asks, sitting down on the couch. Stiles bites his lip before he tries to look away from Derek, and his tail is completely covering his stomach as if to protect him. “Stiles.” Derek tries, laying his head down on Stiles' lap to look up at him. 

“Okay, fine.” Stiles says, throwing his hands up. “Scott told me that Derek was going to leave me,and come back without Stiles but then he said he was teasing. Then Isaac hit Scott.” Stiles says, his eyes watering with tears. 

“Oh, my poor little kit. I'd never leave you anywhere. You belong with me, where ever I go.” Derek tells him, and Stiles blushes as he leans down to kiss Derek on the lips with a smack. “I love you, and I'm going to have a chat with Scott tomorrow when we drop off Park.” Derek tells him, and Stiles gives him a look like he didn't mean for Derek to get upset with Scott. 

“Derek is mad at Scott? He said he was teasing!” Stiles tells him, and Derek shakes his head as he moves to sit up. “It hurt my feelings but I know Derek wouldn't do that.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods his head. 

“I won't because I love you.” Derek tells him, and Stiles blushes again as he shakes his head as he pushes Derek away playfully. “Come on, go lay down while I shower.” Derek tells him, when Stiles' yawns softly. “When you wake up we'll get ready and go on our adventure.” Derek tells him, and Stiles smiles while he goes into the bedroom. 

****

“Now you have to debone the chicken before you give it to him, and he'll probably want to sleep in the bed but he might not since he isn't used to you guys being around all the time.” Derek tells him, while Stiles pets the little fox with a sad look on his face. “You have to take him out to poop and pee, and he might spray on the wall since we haven't got him neutered.” Derek tells Scott, and Scott makes a face but nods his head at his brother. 

“Gross. That is so gross. Hopefully, he gets along with Isaac.” Scott tells him, and Derek rolls his his eyes. 

“Oh, and thank you for telling Stiles I was going to leave him at the beach.” Derek hisses, and Scott gives him a fake smile before running to hide behind Isaac. “I will hurt him to get to you. Don't forget that!” Derek calls, and Scott squeaks. 

“I said I was joking.” Scott tries, and Derek rolls his head as he takes Park from Stiles reluctant hands. Stiles presses a soft kiss in between the fox's ears before pouting as he goes to sit next to Isaac while he waits for Derek. 

“Please be good.” Derek begs the little thing, and it licks his nose for the effort. “Please don't kill him. Stiles loves him more than me.” Derek tells him, and Stiles doesn't hear him to correct him. Derek waves at them before he goes to get Stiles, and he smiles at him. “Bye, guys. See you in a week.” Derek tells them, and Stiles burrows his nose into Isaac's neck as he sniffs. He still didn't have the idea that they were coming back down just yet. 

“Bye Stiles. Bye Derek.” Isaac and Scott call after him. Derek waves as he walks down the stairs with his hand holding Stiles to lead him to the car. Derek hums softly to himself while he climbs into the drive side while Stiles buckles his seat belt, and he smiles at him before he backs out of the parking lot in Scott's driveway. 

****

Derek stops the car a block away from the Beacon Hills Sheriff's station, and he turns towards Stiles who is straightening his beanie in the mirror. “Okay, baby. I need to run in here for just a few minutes so why doesn't you wait in the car?” Derek asks him, and Stiles frowns but nods.

“I will. Love my Derek.” Stiles tells him, and Derek leans over to kiss him. He's nervous about meeting John, he still isn't too sure what he's going to say to the other man, and he climbs out of the car. 

“I love you too, okay? So much.” Derek tells him, and Stiles beams at him before pulling out the phone Derek got him to play a game on. Derek makes his way into the station, and he stops at the front desk. “Hi, I'm looking for Sheriff Stilinski.” Derek says, smiling widely at the receptionist. She blinks at him before blushing slightly and she points Derek towards the back of the room towards an office. “Thank you so much.” Derek smiles, and he walks towards the door. He knocks twice on the closed door nervously.

“Come in.” A man calls, and Derek swallows as he opens the door. John Stilinski is a man in his mid fifties, no gray hairs, with a thick build and Derek can see Stiles in his eyes. “Can I help you, young man?” He asks, and Derek swallows as he closes the door behind him. 

“I hope so, sir. My name is Derek Hale and I'm dating your son.” Derek tells him, and John frowns almost angrily. “I know that you don't believe me, but I have proof.” Derek tells him, and John holds up his hand. 

“I will give you two minutes and then I'm arresting you for whatever I can charge you with.” John tells him, and Derek pulls out his phone to bring up a picture of Stiles on Valentine's day. 

“I found your son on September fourth of last year when I hit him with my car. I took him home to fix him, and though strange circumstances I feel in love with him. I, along with two friends, found out that he is your son.” Derek rushes out, shoving the photo at John. John glares at him before putting on his glasses to look at the photo. Derek watches as his face morph into angry than surprise than a neutral expression. 

“This is an older documented photo of me.” John says, and Derek rapidly shakes his head as he points to the photo that John has by his desk of he and his wife. Stiles looks identical to John but he has his mother's nose. John doesn't say anything as he looks at both of the photos again and again. “Where is he?” John asks, and Derek smiles. 

“About a block away in my car.” Derek tells him, and John looks at him with an unreadable expression. 

“So if this is my son where did he go? Where has he been for all these years?” John asks, and Derek swallows as he sits down. 

“My best friend Isaac was raised with him. From what I know is that a man I know by the name of the professor kidnapped them when they were young, and injected them animal dna.” Derek tells him, and John moves to stand. “Sir, please. It's true. I know it doesn't make sense but if you meet him you will see that he has fox ears and a tail.” Derek tells him, and John sits back down. 

“I have been looking for my son for almost nineteen years, and you're telling me he was taken from me to be in a science experiment?” John tells him, and Derek nods. “Bring him in here. I want to meet him.” John says, and Derek nods his head before running back to his car. 

Derek isn't freaking out, but he is practically sprinting to his car where Stiles jumps out as soon as he sees him. “My Derek! What are you running from?” Stiles asks, looking behind Derek. Derek laughs as he moves Stiles closer to the car.

“Stiles, I need you to come with me to meet someone.” Derek tells him, and Stiles nods his head. “This person is your father.” Derek tells him, and Stiles' face morphs into confusion. 

“I do not have a father?” Stiles says, and Derek shakes his head. “But why did he not want me?” Stiles asks, and Derek pulls him into a hug. 

“He did. You were taken from him, and now he wants to meet you. I will stay with you the entire time, okay?” Derek says, and Stiles nods as he follows after Derek. He's nervous, Derek knows, and he leads them towards the Sheriff's office. “Sir? This is Stiles.” Derek says, and John just gapes. 

“Hi!” Stiles blurts out, and Derek shuts the door behind him. Stiles stares at John, and John walks over to him. Derek moves to take out a sheet of paper before handing it to Stiles,and he smiles. 

“That will tell you that Stiles is your son.” Derek tells him, and John looks at it before he brings Stiles into a hug. Stiles squeaks in surprise before he returns the affection, and Derek moves to take off Stiles' hat. John looks in surprise when he sees Stiles' fox ears, and he runs his hand over them making Stiles giggle softly. 

“You're alive.” John says, pulling Stiles into another hug. “If only your mother could have seen you again.” John says, and Stiles hugs him tighter. 

“ My Derek, this is my dad.” Stiles says, and Derek laughs as he wipes one of Stiles' tears off his cheek while he pretends that John isn't crying as well. Who is he kidding, Derek's crying too. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for an mistakes.

“So when do you boys have to head home?” John asks, sitting down a plate of toast and eggs in front of Stiles before ruffling his hair affectionately. Stiles beams at him before digging into his food, and Derek pinches his toe that was in his lap. John's wife, Melissa, had already went into work. She was a nurse, and Derek had instantly liked her.

“Well, my spring break is over Monday so tomorrow?” Derek says, and he catches the brief pout on Stiles' face. Stiles was enjoying spending time with his father, Derek was too. John was an amazing person, and Derek knew his boyfriend wasn't ready to leave. John has the same sad look on his face that doesn't pass from his face as soon as it does Stiles'. “But, if that's okay, we would like to stay here until then.” Derek says, and John nods his head. 

“I'd like that.” John says, taking a seat next to Stiles to sip his coffee. Stiles turns his head to peak at the cup, and John looks at him curiously. 

“You like coffee, Dad?” Stiles asks, and John beams at being called Dad and he nods his head. “Derek doesn't like coffee but Lydia does and so does Scott so we have it at the apartment. Danny, that's my tutor, he likes tea.” Stiles tells him,and John nods his head as he listens to him. 

“Who is Scott and Lydia?” John asks, and Stiles is busy eating so Derek answers. 

“Scott is my little brother who is dating Isaac who was raised with Stiles.” Derek tells him, and Stiles nods his head in agreement while John tries to make sense of it. “Lydia is the granddaughter of the man who took Stiles and made him a hybrid.” Derek admits, and John' s face takes on an almost angry look while Derek tries to keep talking. “She found us to apologize.” Derek tells him. 

“What happened to the man that created them?” John asks, and Derek makes sure that Stiles is too busy to pay attention to them. 

“He died.” Derek tells him, and John has a look of satisfaction on his face while Stiles plays with his tail. Derek knows that Stiles was aware that the Professor was dead, but Stiles didn't like talking about death so he doesn't like to bring it up in random conversations. 

“Well, boys. I've got to head to work. We'll go out to eat tonight.” John says, and Derek smiles at him. Stiles jumps out of his seat to hug John tightly, he still had issues with understanding that-like when Derek went to school-John is coming home at the end of the day. “I'll see you later, kiddo.” John says, and Stiles beams at him. 

“Will miss you.” Stiles tells him, and John smiles at him. Derek claps John on the back once before going to take his food to the kitchen, and Stiles follows him after John leaves. It had been a great few days, and Derek almost didn't want to leave. Stiles was getting along so well with his father that Derek didn't want to take him back home. Even though Stiles and Derek lived only about three hours away, they would only be able to come visit once a month. “Derek? Did not kiss me good morning.” Stiles says, shyly. 

Derek chuckles softly before kissing Stiles' puffed out lips once before going to make sure that the food was put away. Stiles chases after him again to wrap his arms around him, along with his tail, and Derek turns to kiss his lips. “Sorry, baby.” Derek says, kissing Stiles' cheek once more before going back to washing the dishes.

“I like it here.” Stiles tells him, hopping on the counter to watch Derek wash the dishes. Derek hums once before focusing fully on washing the dishes. 

“How would you like to stay here?” Derek asks, and Stiles' face lights up. 

“Really?!” Stiles squeaks, and Derek gives him a sad smile. He wants Stiles to be with him always, but if Stiles wants to stay with his father then he won't make him stay with him. Stiles' tail is flapping with happiness, and Derek smiles at him before going back to wash the dishes. “I would love to be with my dad and my Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek bites his lip. 

“Sweetheart, I would have to go back to the apartment.” Derek explains, and Stiles' bright face soon morphs in a look of absolute horror. 

“Without your Stiles?!” Stiles screeches, and he starts crying. Derek instantly feels like a huge asshole, and he moves to dry his hands quickly. “I do not want to be without Derek. Does Derek not love me anymore?” Stiles sobs, and Derek tries to hug him but Stiles shakes his head. 

“Stiles. I didn't mean it like that. I love you so much. I just want you to be able to stay with your father if you want.” Derek tells him, desperately. He never wanted to hurt Stiles' feeling, he should have thought that through before he said anything. 

“Cannot live without my Derek. Need him so much.” Stiles says, his sobbing becoming almost hysterical. Derek finally manages to pull Stiles into his arms, holding up his lithe frame while he walks them over to the couch to the sit down, and Stiles keeps crying against him. 

“I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me too.” Derek tells him, kissing his tears away while Stiles looks at him. His ears are flat against his head and his tail is wrapped around him protectively while he wipes at his eyes. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested that, baby.” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head. 

“I do not want to be away from Derek.” Stiles sniffs, and Derek kisses his nose once before he holds him closer. Stiles tries to burrow his body into Derek's arms, and Derek holds onto him as tight as he dares. “I love Derek.” Stiles sighs, and Derek kisses his cheek. 

“I love you too. Forever.” Derek tells him, and Stiles sniffs as he nods his head. “I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that staying here with John was something that could happen if you wanted it too. I could come see you on weekends and we could text, talk, and video chat.” Derek tells him, and Stiles burrows his head into Derek's shoulder with a shudder of horror. 

“No! I couldn't cuddle every night with my Derek or seeing him when he came home from school.” Stiles whines, and Derek holds him tighter to him. Stiles was holding onto Derek almost painfully too tight, but Derek wasn't going to say anything about it. “I wouldn't be able to see Park.” Stiles cries out, and Derek shushes him softly unable to think of what else to say to him. 

“I'm always be with you to cuddle and kiss and see you.” Derek promises, and Stiles nods his head while he brings his legs into Derek's lap to make himself an uncomfortable looking ball. Derek holds him while he finally manages to stop crying in a steady stream, and Derek kisses his slightly swollen eyes while he tries to calm down. 

“I'm sorry, Derek. Made a big deal about nothing.” Stiles tells him, and Derek smiles as he kisses him again while Stiles settles down. Stiles blinks at him tiredly while he tries to get more comfortable, and Derek stands with Stiles in his arms making the younger man squeak in surprise. “Derek!” Stiles giggles, and Derek takes Stiles upstairs to the room they were staying at to cuddle with him. “Cuddles?” Stiles asks, trying to pull down Derek with him. 

“Yep! You look like you could use a nap and a cuddle.” Derek tells him, and Stiles beams at him before nodding his head. Derek lays down in the bed, letting Stiles curl around him to get comfortable, and Derek closes his eyes. Stiles kisses Derek's cheek before giving him a quick peck on the lips, and Derek smiles as he drifts off to sleep. 

****

Derek is buttoning up his shirt when Stiles makes a frustrated noise while trying to stuff his tail into his pants, and Derek chuckles softly while he finishes his shirt. “Need help, sweetness?” Derek asks, and Stiles huffs once but nod.

“My tail.” Stiles hisses, and Derek bites back a chuckle since Stiles looks genuinely angry. His tail is flicking back and forth in annoyance, and Derek turns to help him. “Derek. Help!” Stiles asks, and Derek smiles at him. 

“Okay, honey, calm down.” Derek tells him, gently. Derek moves to unbuckle Stiles' belt and undo his buttons his pants before slipping Stiles' tail back into his pants before buttoning his pants for him again. “There you go, babe.” Derek says, and Stiles beams at him before kissing him softly. 

“Thank you, my Derek!” Stiles tells him, moving to hold his hand to drag him towards the living room where John was waiting for them. They were going out to eat with John to his favorite diner that he has been wanting to show Stiles for the past few days they've been with him, and Stiles very excited. More than usual actually, it made Derek smile. “Dad! Dad! We are ready!” Stiles tells him, bounding over to his father.

“Then lets go, boys.” John tells them, and Stiles bounces on his toes excitedly as he grins to Derek. John leads them to the police cruiser, and Derek opens the passenger side door for Stiles to get in. “Nice to know you're dating a gentlemen, Stiles.” John says, and Stiles beams at him. 

“My Derek is so nice to me. He buys me candy, let's me live with me, let's me cuddle him while we sleep.” Stiles says, and John hums while Derek climbs in the back of the police cruiser. 

“Do you two just sleep?” John teases, and Derek feels his cheeks turn pink in embarrassment while he gets his seat belt on. 

“Yes? What else would we do?” Stiles asks, and Derek stares out the window while John pats Stiles' leg. “Derek?” Stiles asks, and Derek smiles at him while he tries not to look flushed. 

“Yes, love? Excited to go out to eat with your Dad?” Derek asks, trying to distract him from the question. It works because Stiles beams at him while he starts telling John about the time he and Isaac went to Scott's diner to surprise him for his birthday, and Derek breathes out in relief. He isn't ready to talk about having sex with Stiles, with anyone but especially with Stiles' father, so he's grateful that Stiles dropped the question. 

“So you boys are leaving tomorrow?” John asks, almost sadly. Derek knows that he wishes that Stiles was staying longer, and Derek doesn't blame him in the least. Stiles nods his head sadly, giving his father a look of sadness while he picks at his pants a habit that he picked up from Derek and Scott. 

“Yes, Dad.” Stiles tells him, and John hums as he turns into the parking lot. Stiles climbs out of the car before opening Derek's door for him. “Here you go, Derek!” Stiles tells him, and Derek chuckles at him before kissing his lips once. 

“Thank you, baby fox.” Derek tells him, moving to hold his hand while he waits for John to lead the way. 

“Baby foxes are called kits.” Stiles supplies, and Derek smiles at him while he follows after the Sheriff. Melissa is suppose to be meeting them there, and Stiles is turning his head around looking for her as they are sat down at a booth. “Melissa!” Stiles peeps, and Derek turns to wave at her. She beams at them before coming to sit down, still in her scrubs, and she kisses Stiles' forehead before kissing her husband's lips once. 

“There's my favorite boys. And Derek.” Melissa teases, and Derek waves her away with a smile. Stiles chuckles while he leans against Derek, rubbing his hat covered head against Derek's chin. His ears tend to itch under the hats he wears, and he often rubs against Derek to itch them. 

“Hi! How was work?” Stiles asks, hopping in his seat. Melissa smiles at him before answering, and Stiles waits patiently for her answer. 

“It was nice, Stiles. Thanks for asking. How was your day?” Melissa asks, and Stiles shrugs his shoulders. 

“Derek made me upset.” Stiles says, always brutally honestly. Derek chokes on his water, and John's expression goes from happy to 'I can kill you and they will never know it was me' in a matter of seconds. Stiles seems to pick up on the hostility and he shakes his head rapidly as he looks from his parents to Derek. “Derek did not mean too!” Stiles says, defending Derek. 

“I didn't. I felt awful.” Derek tells them, and John looks like he doesn't believe him. Stiles pouts as he looks at his family, and his fingers start twitching like he wants to play with his tail but cannot since they're in public. “I asked him if he wanted to stay here with you two.” Derek tells him, and John's face morphs into confusion. 

“Cannot be anywhere without my Derek!” Stiles supplies, and Melissa smiles at him. 

“Mel, will you go introduce Stiles to Parrish? I just saw him walk in.” John says, and Melissa smiles as she climbs out of the booth. Derek stands to let Stiles out, and Stiles puffs out his lips for a quick kiss before going to meet one of John's friends. John waits until Stiles is out of earshot before looking at Derek. “Is that true? You asked him to stay here?” John asks, and Derek bites his lip. 

“Not exactly. I asked him if he wanted to stay here and he said yes, but when I told him that I had to go back home he got really upset.” Derek explains, and John nods his head. “I know you probably want him to stay.” Derek whispers, and John looks at him. 

“Do you want him to?” John asks him, and Derek pauses for a minute before answering. He isn't sure what John wants him to say, so he guess that honesty is the best thing to do right now. 

“I want him to be happy, but he isn't happy without me. And I'm not happy without him.” Derek tells him, and John nods his head. “Sir, this isn't the only time you'll see us. We'll be here for all the holidays and you and Melissa are always welcomed to stay with us. Or Mom since she has the guest room.” Derek says, and that seems to satisfy John. 

“Good. I've got lots of Christmases and birthdays to be around for.” John says, and Derek beams at him while Melissa and Stiles walk back to the table. 

“Parrish is short.” Stiles announces, and Derek laughs while he kisses his cheek. 

****

“Got all your stuff, love?” Derek asks, zipping up their duffle bag. He had meant to take Stiles to the beach, but they only ended up staying at John and Melissa's not that anyone was complaining about it. Stiles nods his head, albeit sadly, before sitting down on the air mattress. “What's the matter, baby fox?” Derek asks, and Stiles looks at him.

“Kit, Derek. Kit.” Stiles tells him, looking like he's trying not to smile. Derek nods his head solemnly before sitting down next to him. Stiles' tail wraps around him like it does when he's nervous or sad, and Derek pets his ears. “We will come back? To see John and Melissa?” Stiles asks, and Derek kisses his lips once. 

“In two weeks.” Derek promises, already making plans for them to come back here. Stiles beams at him before tackling him onto the mattress to bite his jaw repeatedly, and Derek squeals in delight until the sound of someone clearing their throat makes Derek look up. “John, sir. Hi.” Derek says, in embarrassment while Stiles just sits up with Derek. 

“Just wanted to say goodbye before I went to work.” John says, sadly. Stiles pouts more before he gets up to hug John tightly. “I'll miss you, kiddo.” John says, and Stiles sniffs to himself. 

“I will miss Dad. So much, but we will be back.” Stiles says, and John grins at him. “Soon.” Stiles adds on, and John hugs him tightly. 

“I love you, Stiles.” John whispers, and Derek pretends to finish to get things ready so they have a moment alone. 

“I love you too!” Stiles beams, and John claps him on the shoulder before turning around while Stiles walks with him to the door. They said goodbye to Melissa last night since she works early in the morning, and Stiles walks with his father to his car. 

Derek grabs the rest of their things to take to his car, waving goodbye at John while the older man drives to work, and he slams the trunk shut. “Ready to go home, Stiles?” Derek asks, opening the passenger side door for him.

Stiles beams at him while he climbs into the car, and he kisses Derek's cheek when he gets in the car. “Yes!” Stiles says, brightly. Derek chuckles to himself while he backs out of the driveway to head home with his adorable boyfriend. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for an mistakes.

“If you shit on the floor one more time to be spiteful, I will make you into a rug to give to my mother.” Scott hisses at Park, who gives him a bored uninterested look. “I'm so glad you're going back to Derek's today.” Scott tells him, and Park hops off his couch to go into the kitchen. Isaac glares at him, hisses loudly when Park barks at him, and he turns his attention towards Scott.

“I hate that thing.” Isaac says, and Scott grins at him before kissing him softly. Scott hums happily when Isaac kisses him back, and he runs his hands over Isaac's kitty ears making him purr. “I hate when you do that.” Isaac says, weakly. Scott chuckles before he continues to do it, and Isaac goes boneless as he leans against him for more. 

“You love it.” Scott teases him, using his nails to scratch Isaac's scalp some more. Isaac's purr turns into an almost pitiful whimpering noise as he tries to burrow his taller body into Scott's. “You're ridiculous.” Scott tells him, fondly. Isaac makes a grunt of protest before he rubs his nose on Scott's cheek. “Absolutely ridiculous.” Scott laughs, kissing him again. 

“I am no such thing, Scott.” Isaac argues, his voice slowed down do to almost falling asleep. “I am a majestic being.” Isaac says, and Scott laughs softly as he kisses him slowly. Isaac hums in appreciation before he reaches down into Scott's pants, and he smiles when he hears Scott's voice hitch slightly. Scott hums like he's trying to say something but gets cutoff when Isaac reaches forward to undo his jeans. “What was that, darling?” Isaac smirks, and Scott does his best to glare at him before kissing him again. 

“Shut up, that's what.” Scott says, and Isaac laughs as he kisses him again. Isaac is slowly trying to pull Scott towards his bedroom when they hear an excited knocking noise on the door. “Ugh, cock blocked.” Scott says, and Isaac actually glares at the door like he's personally often which he is in a way. Scott moves to answer the door, and he smiles when he looks through the peep hole to see his older brother waiting impatiently for him to open the door. 

“While I'm young, Scott.” Derek says, and Stiles is hopping excitedly on his toes waiting for someone to open the door so he can see Park. Park seems to recognizes Derek's voice, and he starts to excitedly yip and bark before jumping down from the couch with his tail wagging wildly. Scott snorts as he moves to open the door, and Stiles slips past Derek to maneuver himself around Scott to see his pet. 

“Park! Missed you so much!” Stiles says, his eyes glassed over with tears of happiness. Park barks excitedly while he tries to lick Stiles' face as he cuddles closer to him. “My poor Park, you're nothing but fur and bones!” Stiles says, holding him up into the air. 

“He just lost his some of his winter coat, baby. I'm sure Scott took good care of him, right?” Derek says, his tone heavy with suggestion that his brother better have taken care of something that Stiles loves so much. 

“Of course I took care of the little beast.” Scott says, and Derek thumps him nose. “Ah! I missed you and everything and all I get a thump on the nose?! How rude!” Scott says, fake sniffing. Derek rolls his eyes before hugging Scott in a one armed hug, and Scott hugs him back excitedly. “Love you,bro. Did you have fun?” Scott asks, and Derek nods his head. 

“Yeah. Stiles' father and stepmother are good people.” Derek says, and Scott looks at him curiously. 

“You met them?” Scott asks, and Derek nods his head. “Wow. Do they know that he's part fox?” Scott asks, and Derek sighs. 

“Of course they do, and they took it surprisingly better than I thought they would.” Derek tells him, watching Stiles cuddle with Park before sitting down on the couch. “We're going back to see them soon since Stiles seems to love his father.” Derek says, and Scott hums. 

“You seem off.” Isaac comments, walking in from the living room. Scott gives his brother a look before nodding his head in agreement. Derek bites his lip, but sighs since he's best friend and little brother know him so well it seems. “Tell us or don't, man. I'm dying with anticipation.” Isaac says, and Derek sighs. 

“Do you think it's wrong of me to keep Stiles here when his real family is only three hours away?” Derek asks, and Isaac and Scott give him twin looks of disbelief that morphs into confusion. 

“What makes you ask that?” Isaac says, carefully. Derek bites his lip before he shakes his head, unsure if he wants to voice what he's feeling. Then again maybe his family and friend would understand him if he talked about to them. 

“Because it feels wrong keeping Stiles from his father and mother. I'm not trying to keep them out of his life or anything, I just need him with me.” Derek admits, softly. “I love him.” He whispers, and Isaac nods his head. “I asked him if he wanted to stay with them, and he said yes, but he thought that I was going to be there too. When I told him that I had to come back here, he panicked and started to cry.” Derek tells him, and Isaac pats his back. 

“Well, he obviously doesn't want to be away from you then. Let him stay here with you if he loves you and you love him.” Isaac says, and Derek nods. “Just take him to visit his parents every so often then.” Isaac says, like it's obvious. 

“But they've missed so much of his life, Iz.” Derek says, running his hand through his hair. He doesn't think anyone understands that. Stiles was taken from John only a few days after he was born, he needs to spend more time with him than a few days at a time. Of course, Derek couldn't make Stiles stay with him since the fox boy was so adamant about staying with Derek. 

Derek sighs unsure of what he needs to do or say, and he peaks over at Stiles who is talking quietly to Park. “Thanks for watching the little beast my boyfriend loves, guys.” Derek says, and Scott gives him a death glare.

“He shit on my kitchen floor like five times.” Scott says, and Derek shrugs his shoulders. 

“Yeah, he'll do that when he's angry.” Derek says, and Scott rolls his eyes to the ceiling in annoyance over everything that stupid little fox has done over the past week to him and his apartment. “Well, it's late and I'm tired.” Derek says, and Isaac pulls him into a surprising hug before he can go anywhere. “Bye, guys. See you later.” Derek says, moving to go to the living room. “Ready to go, baby?” Derek asks, and Stiles sits up excitedly. 

“Yes, my Derek. We get to take Park home with us, yes?” Stiles asks, clutching the fox to him tightly. Derek is surprised that Stiles hasn't been bitten by the thing yet considering how often he gets a little rough, always unintentionally, and he's glad. 

“Of course, cub. Park can come home with us.” Derek says, and Park curls his head under Stiles' chin to lick at him making Stiles giggle softly. “I'm ready if you are.” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head. 

“We are going because we are ready to go home. Goodbye.” Stiles says, formally. Derek chuckles in amusement while Stiles carries Park down the stairs like a baby to the car. 

****

“It is so good to be home, my Derek. I love my Derek.” Stiles sighs, falling face first onto the bed. Derek chuckles as he sets their bags on the floor by the wall of their bed, and he crawls on the bed with him to lay his head on Stiles' lower back. Stiles turns his head slightly to look at him, smiling softly at Derek, before burrowing his head into his pillow. Park jumps gracelessly onto the bed, needing to be close to Stiles since he missed him, and Stiles smiles at him before reaching out to pet him. 

“ I love you too. I'm glad you're happy to be home. I had fun at John's though.” Derek says, and Stiles reaches behind himself to pat carefully at Derek's face before he gasps loudly. 

“Told Dad I would call him when we got home! We are home, and I haven't called, my Derek!” Stiles says, trying to reach into his pants to get his phone without making Derek move off of him. Derek turns over to him so that he can get to his phone better, and Stiles fishes it out of his pocket making his tail slap Derek in the face in the process. “Oops.” Stiles says, smiling shyly at him. Derek grins at him before nipping at his tail, making Stiles yelp. “How do I call, my Derek? You showed me so many times and I cannot remember.” Stiles says, and Derek moves to sit up. 

“All you have to do is hit this button, scroll down to 'Dad', and hit the green button.” Derek says, and Stiles has to put the phone almost directly in front of him before he nods. “Can you see okay?” Derek asks, thinking that Stiles has never mentioned that he has trouble seeing. 

“Yes, but cannot see colors from far away. Do not know which one was green.” Stiles says, and Derek hums. That's something that foxes have, Derek knows probably everything about foxes due to hours of research and documentaries, and Stiles hits the button while he moves to put it on speaker. His human ears don't work so it's a bit too hard to hear unless it's on speaker. 

“Hello?” John says, and Stiles smiles while waving before he realizes that John cannot actually see him. 

“Hi, Dad! We are home! I called like you asked me to!” Stiles says, and John chuckles softly to himself. 

“That's good. Thank you for calling me, son.” John says, and Stiles beams at Derek. “Where's Derek?” John asks. 

“Right here, sir.” Derek says, and Stiles leans over him to kiss him clumsily before grinning at him. “How was your late shift?” Derek asks, and John sighs out dramatically while Stiles giggles softly at him. 

“It was fine. How was the drive home?” John asks, and Stiles smiles before going into detail about everything he saw on the way home. Derek listens for a bit before realizing he needs to do laundry, and get the mail from downstairs. He kisses the side of Stiles' mouth once before slipping on his shoes and going outside to get the mail first. 

“Derek! How was it?” Allison asks, slipping out of her apartment like she was waiting for him to come outside again. Derek smiles at her, accepting a kiss on the cheek from her and a tight hug,and he nods his head. “Tell me everything.” Allison says, giving him her undivided attention. Derek sighs to himself before leaning against the rail. 

“He's great. He took Stiles in like it wasn't nothing, and Stiles loves him.” Derek says, and Allison smiles at him proudly as if to say she told him so. 

“John Stilinski is a good man, and a good cop.” Allison says, and Derek nods his head. “I'm glad that he's found his family, unlike Isaac.” Allison says, frowning some. Isaac was still indifferent to her and Lydia, Scott had practically forced him to accept the money since he needed it, and it was making both women uneasy. 

“I am too.” Derek says, yawning slightly as he moves to stretch some. Allison yawns after him, pushing him playfully, and Derek laughs some. “Where's your wife this fine evening?” Derek asks, and Allison smiles at him. 

“She had to work late. They're trying to do something to get more funding to the school, so she working on something with the other scientists. I miss her, but what can I do?” Allison says, smiling so her dimple are showing some. Derek smiles at her while he nods, and he moves to check his mailbox. “Get anything good?” She asks, and Derek thumbs through the thick stack. 

“Bills, bills, and more bills.” Derek tells her, and she makes a sad face for him making him swat at her arm playfully. “I'll see you later, Ally?” Derek asks, and Allison nods her head while moving to go inside. “If Lydia stays out too late, feel free to come over.” Derek says, and Allison nods hair. She probably won't, but Derek still has to ask her. 

“I will. Say hi to Stiles for me.” Allison says, waving behind her as she goes towards her room. 

****

Stiles is still on the phone when Derek comes home, this time talking to Melissa who must of just gotten home from work, and Derek slips back into the apartment, and he walks into the kitchen to make himself and Stiles a late dinner. He's stirring the macaroni and cheese on the stove when he feels Park start to rub against his leg. “Hey, you. Happy to be home with Stiles?” Derek asks, and Park nips at his ankle. “Silly thing.” Derek says, Stiles fondness for the little thing getting to him.

“My Derek? Dad wants to say goodbye to you.” Stiles says, walking up to him with his phone in his hand. “Oh! Mac and cheese!” Stiles says, moving closer to the pan to watch the water boil around the noodles. Derek takes the phone away from Stiles with a grin, and he turns it off of the speaker to put it to his ears. 

“John?” Derek says, Stiles moving under his arm to be closer to him. 

“Hi, Derek. I was wondering if you had applied for an positions for a nurse when you finished college in May?” John asks, and Derek hums as he stirs the food around. 

“I did apply at the local hospital, but they don't have any openings available for interns or RN's.” Derek says, frowning some since he wanted to go straight from school to working. 

“Well, Melissa just told me that they're several openings at her hospital now.” John says, and Derek makes an 'oh' noise. “She would be more than willing to put in a good word for you.” John says, his voice almost taking on a pleading tone. “You and Stiles would be more than welcome to stay with us until you find an apartment for yourself or not.” John says, practically begging now. 

“I'll apply.” Derek says, deciding instantly. Maybe he could talk Isaac into applying too, and then they wouldn't be without their friend. “Thank you, John. I'll keep you posted.” Derek says, and Derek switches the phone back to speaker so Stiles can hear. 

“Goodnight, son. I love you.” John says, and Stiles grins at the phone before moving around Derek to smiles at him. 

“Goodnight, Dad! I love you too! Will call you tomorrow, yes?” Stiles says, and John says goodbye one last time before hanging up. “Love talking to my dad.” Stiles sighs, and Derek smiles softly at him before pulling him into a kiss. Stiles hums in surprise before kissing him back. Derek wonders what it would be like to move his boyfriend closer to his father, how happy Stiles would be to able to see his father every day to make up for lost time, and how it would be nice to get a real job and settle down. 

Derek decides to not mention it to Stiles tonight, as to not get him excited for a job he might not have yet, and he kisses Stiles' lips once. “So, baby, mac and cheese?” 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone likes how this chapter turned out. I did my best. Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you to everyone reading it.

Derek is wrestling with his gown, he's having trouble with the zipper, and his mother tuts at him before unzipping it for me. “Honey, you just graduated from college. You should know how to work a zipper.” Talia says, and Derek does his best to glare at her but he's too warm under the extra layer. “You should have seen Stiles at the ceremony. He must hate crowds because he was clinging to Scott the entire time but when they called your name, he just lit up.” Talia says, and Derek smiles at her before he puffs his shirt out.

 

“I'm sure he was excited.” Derek smiles, and Talia beams at him. Derek was glad that he was finally done with school, and he was looking forward to his job interview in a few weeks in Beacon Hills for the job that John told him about. “I'm hungry. Can we eat now?” Derek whines, and Talia shakes her head.

 

“It's time for pictures then we can eat,okay?” She tells him,and Derek sighs but nods his head. His family, along with Lydia and Allison, are cramped into his small apartment while they celebrate Isaac and Derek accomplishments. Derek walks into the living room and it's only second before he's got an arm full of Stiles, and he grins down at him.

 

“My Derek! You are so smart and you gradutated all by your lonesome! And Isaac too! So, so proud!” Stiles says, and Derek smiles down at him. He still hasn't told him about his job interview, Stiles isn't stupid or clueless he knows that something is up with Derek but he doesn't know about what. Stiles tucks his head under Derek's chin while Derek looks around the room to make sure that everyone is here.

 

Isaac is trying to shy away from the crowd, he's in the corner with Boyd and his cheeks are pink with pride, and Derek moves to pull him into the crowd while Stiles walks awkwardly with him. “You two are ridiculous.” Erica tells them, sipping on her coke while her daughter runs under legs to try to pull on Stiles' tail. Stiles yelps before his tail wraps around himself protectively, and Erica snaps her fingers at her daughter. “Nattie Grace, no ma'am. Apologize to Stiles.” She tells her, and Nattie looks sadly at Stiles.

 

“I was just trying to pet it. Uncle Isaac doesn't have a tail!” She explains, and Erica pulls on her ear. “Sorry, Stiles. I didn't mean to hurt you, honest.” She says, and Stiles smiles at her while he pats her head.

 

“It is okay, Nat. You can pet my tail.” Stiles tells her, and he unravels his tail for her to look at. She's much gentler this time, and Stiles beams at her. She grins at him before running around to see what her dad is doing, and Erica watches her fondly. Derek grins while his mother takes a picture, and he makes a noise of protest.

 

“Hush. Now, Stiles dear, stand next to Derek. Where's your hat?” She asks, looking around for Derek's snapback that Stiles had been wearing when he was out in public. Stiles puts it on before Derek straightens it, and when he leans into kiss him Talia takes the picture. Stiles beams at Derek before kissing him again, and Derek grins. “Okay, cute. Now Derek and Isaac.” Talia demands, and Erica and Isaac's father laughs as he pushes Isaac towards Talia.

 

Isaac makes a groan of protest before he stands next to Derek and he smiles at him, and Talia smiles before taking the picture. “Okay. That's it. I don't do pictures.” Isaac says, itching at his ears that are still pinned down with clips to head. Derek teased him once about fleas, and a huge bruise one his arm makes him keep his mouth shut.

 

“Really? Because Scott's Instagram is full of you.” Derek tells him, and Scott makes a loud uncomfortable sound of laughter while he shakes his head at Isaac.

 

“He's lying, Izzy.” Scott tells him, and Isaac glares at him before taking away his phone to look thought his app, and he makes a noise of protest with every swipe. “Well, if you didn't want me to take pictures of you then you shouldn't be so cute. It's your own fault.” Scott tells him, and Isaac glares at him before kissing him. Stiles giggles before he starts taking pictures with his phone and Derek's pretty sure that he's taking pictures of him.

****

Stiles is busy looking through old photo albums of Derek and Scott while Derek moves to throw away the last of the trash, and he's glad that everyone has gone home. Everyone except Allison and Lydia who are keeping Stiles company. He hasn't told them yet about his job, he wouldn't be surprised if Lydia tried to sabotage him and Allison would probably help her, so he keeps the secret to himself. Or between himself and John and Melissa.

 

“Ready to go home, baby?” Lydia sighs, yawning slightly as she pats Allison's back some. Allison looks at her before smiling at her wife. “Thanks for inviting us, Derek. I know that your brother didn't want us there, so thanks. Congratulations again.” Lydia says, and Derek accepts a lipstick stain kiss on the cheek.

 

“Thanks for coming.” Derek tells her, and she smiles while she moves to hug Stiles to her. Allison moves to hug Derek, and she slips him a graduation card making him smile fondly at her since he told everyone not to get him anything. Which of course meant that Allison and Lydia had to be different. Allison moves to hug Stiles before they both wave to them, and Stiles smiles at them while he moves to close the door.

 

“Finally! Alone with my Derek.” Stiles sighs, and Derek smiles at him before kissing him once. “No! Another kiss! Kiss me, Derek!” Stiles tells him, and Derek chuckles at him before kissing him again. “It is Saturday, yes? My turn to pick movie, yes?” Stiles tells him, and Derek chuckles as he nods his head at him.

 

“Yep! I'm going to shower, okay?” Derek says, and Stiles nods as he moves to look through Derek's movie collection to find something that he hasn't seen yet. Derek watches him for second, liking to see him when he thinks no one is watching him, and he moves to take a quick shower before walking back to him. He changes into a pair of sweats and a tank before walking back into the living room. “Pick the movie, kit?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods as he moves on make room for Derek on the couch.

 

Stiles stands quick to go change, and he comes back out in just a few minutes with a pair of shorts and one of Derek's shirts on. Derek smiles at him before he pats the seat next to him for Stiles to sit down. Stiles sits down before burrowing his head into Derek's side as he cuddles him closer to his body. “What movie did you pick?” Derek asks, and Stiles shrugs his shoulder. He probably just put something into the DVD player.

 

Stiles always seems to want to watch nature shows about animals, the only other case being some show on MTV that Derek hasn't the slightly idea why he likes it since it's a remake of some movie from the eighties, so Derek was thinking it was one of his nature movies. He's surprised to see that it's some romantic comedy that Scott got him for Christmas a few years ago that he's never got around to watching.

 

Everything is going well, the movie is a bit raunchy but most of the jokes go over Stiles' head and Derek tries not to laugh so he doesn't have to explain them, until the screen switches to sex scene. “Derek! What are they doing?!” Stiles asks, looking with wide eyes at the scene. Derek moves quickly to turn off the movie, but he's too late since the people are making noise and gyrating while Stiles watches unable to look away.

 

“Nothing!” Derek says, throwing blankets around while he looks for the remote. The scene from the movie is getting more towards the end and the woman on screen makes a noise of pleasure while her male screen partner's face is contorted in bliss. Stiles is staring at the scream while he watches and Derek finally finds the stupid remote, and he turns off the entire television.

 

They don't say anything for a second, and Stiles turns to look at Derek. “What was that? What were they doing? It looked like they were enjoying it!” Stiles asks, and Derek makes a groaning noise while he flops onto the couch. Derek debates whether or not to lie to him, but he knows that he shouldn't lie to him. They've been dating seven months, Derek can't pretend that he doesn't need to explain things like this to Stiles, (He really shouldn't have after Stiles almost caught him masturbating in the shower) so it's time for an awkward talk.

 

Derek pulls his head out of the couch before looking at Stiles, and he sighs. Grow up, Derek, he thinks. “It's called sex.” Derek tells him, trying to take this from a clinical standpoint to make it less awkward for him.

 

“I thought sex meant if you were a boy or girl?” Stiles asks, and Derek wants to bury himself alive. He doesn't want to have this conversation with Stiles for selfish reasons of not wanting to sully him, which is stupid Derek knows that, and he sighs before he moves to sit up. This is happening, once Stiles is curious Derek has to answer him or he'll try to find the answers out for himself.

 

“That is also true.” Derek tells him, and Stiles hums before he looks back at the blank television. “Have you ever heard or read about sex? Or intercourse?” Derek asks him, and Stiles pauses to think about it.

 

“Have read it before, I think? And once heard Danny talking on the phone to his boyfriend about fucking him later? Is that the same thing?” Stiles asks, and Derek wants to cringe at how Stiles' mouth forms the word 'fucking' and he nods his head.

 

“Yes, but don't say fucking. Okay? It makes it sound wrong almost.” Derek tries, and Stiles nods his head. “Okay. When two people get together and they decide that they want to have sex, they do what those people on the movie did.” Derek tells him, and Stiles looks at him with pink cheeks.

 

“Does it feel good?” He asks, and Derek sighs before nodding his head. “Have you ever done sex with someone?” Stiles asks, staring at Derek suspiciously making Derek feel guilty. He's never cheated on Stiles, he's never wanted to either, and Derek nods his head making Stiles gasp. “But you didn't know me until a few months ago and we have never done that!” Stiles asks.

 

“Stiles, it was before I met you. I've never done that with anyone else since I've known you, okay? I promise.” Derek pledges to him, and Stiles nods his head. He still looks upset but he knows that Derek isn't lying to him.

 

“Okay. How would we have sex? None of us are girls! She was a girl.” Stiles says, and Derek thinks his face is on fire. He doesn't say anything for a while, and Stiles makes an impatient noise while he moves closer to Derek. “You said it feels good. I want to feel good.” Stiles says, and Derek really shouldn't find that statement as hot as he does.

 

“Stiles, you don't even know how we would have sex. I think it's best if we wait.” Derek tells him, and that's obviously not the answer that Stiles wants to hear because he makes a noise of protest.

 

“No! Tell me then!” Stiles demands, and Derek closes his eyes as he leans against the couch cushion. Stiles moves to crawl onto Derek before kissing him, and he must be trying to mimic the movie because he licks into Derek's mouth as he deepens the kiss. Derek hums in appreciation as he kisses Stiles back, and Stiles makes a pleased noise before pulling away too look at Derek breathlessly. “Now, sex.” Stiles tells him, and Derek sighs before moving to take Stiles' hand to lead him to their bedroom.

 

“Let's just see where it goes, okay?” Derek tells him, and Stiles nods his head excitedly as he follows after him. Derek doesn't want to hurt Stiles, which it can hurt since this is his first time, and he closes their bedroom door behind them. Stiles moves to lay on the bed, his tail moving side to side either in nervousness or anticipation Derek isn't sure, and Derek stands somewhat awkwardly. “Um, okay.” Derek says, unsure of what to do next.

 

“They were naked. Should we be naked?” Stiles asks, and Derek nods his head. Stiles nods his head as he struggles out of his clothes, and he moves to sit on the bed when he's finishes. Derek watches him, unable to really look away. He's seen Stiles naked before, but only for seconds at a time and never when he could just stop and drink Stiles in. Stiles blushes, unsure of what to make of Derek's heated gaze, and he wraps his tail around his middle. “Derek should be naked too.” Stiles tells him, and Derek chuckles as he moves out his clothes.

 

He feels shy for some reason, not just of his body but of what they're about to do together, and Stiles watches him. Stiles waves him over to the bed and Derek walks to him slowly before he moves onto the bed where Stiles is waiting for him. He tentatively reaches up to run his hand over Derek's stomach, and he sighs. Stiles opens his mouth to speak before closing it as if to think about his words before he says them. “Der-You are so pretty and strong.” Stiles tells him, and Derek blushes.

 

Stiles looks up at him through, his eyes full of love and innocence, and Derek leans down to kiss him. “I love you.” Derek tells him when he pulls away from the affection. Stiles smiles up at him before whispering it back to him. Derek searches his eyes for a second before reaching down to take Stiles' half hard cock in his hands to stroke him, and Stiles' eyes widen. “Is this okay?” Derek asks, and Stiles buckles into his touch.

 

“Yes! Feels so much better than when I do it.” Stiles mutters, and Derek's eyes widen at that. He should have known that Stiles would touch himself, but the thought of him touching himself makes Derek's stomach hot. Stiles watches Derek's face before he moves to take Derek's cock in his hand, and he watches his hand move making Derek breathe out in shuddering gasps. “This is good?” He asks, and Derek nods his head.

 

Derek wants to just make Stiles come like this, take him quickly to the edge so that this is all they do but Stiles most know because he's gently pushing Derek's hand away from himself. “I want to have sex. I want to.” Stiles tells him, and Derek sighs before moving to sit up.

 

“Okay, we can, but you have to tell me if it hurts.” Derek begs, and Stiles nods his head. Derek moves to stand to dig into his bedside draw for lube that he hasn't used in months while Stiles watches him.

 

“So your, uh yourself? That will go in me? But where?” Stiles asks, and Derek looks up at him before he moves to set the lube down and look at Stiles.

 

“My cock will go inside here.” Derek says, running his hand down Stiles' ass. Stiles shivers at the touch, and he nods his head. “But first, I need to stretch you open so it doesn't hurt as much.” Derek tells him, and Stiles moves to spread open his legs while he waits for Derek to do something. His skin is flushed and his panting lightly, and Derek is torn between stopping or taking Stiles. “This stuff makes it go in smoother and quicker.” Derek says, and Stiles nods.

 

Stiles' tail is wrapped around his midsection, out of the way, and it flicks across Derek's shoulder while moves to get more comfortable. “This might hurt?” Stiles asks, and Derek flinches as he looks at him.

 

“I'm going to try to make it as good for you as possible, but it could hurt. And if it does then I'll stop.” Derek, and Stiles nods while his ears flicker around his head in what Derek knows this time to be anticipation. “Okay, um. The finger usually just feels weird, but after that it should start to feel better.” Derek tells him, and Stiles nods. “It might still burn a little.” Derek warns, and Stiles nods again. Derek slicks up his fingers before he moves in between Stiles' legs, and he teases Stiles' hole for a second before pushing in.

 

“Oh.” Stiles says, and Derek stops. “No! No! Don't stop!” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods has he moves his finger around inside Stiles. Stiles doesn't seem to hate it, he's soon making impatient noise, and Derek watches his face for any signs of discomfort. “A-A-Another one, yes?” Stiles says, and Derek nods as he pushes in another finger to join the other one.

 

“Okay?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods as he gets used to the stretch. Derek curves his fingers in and out, and Stiles hums before he makes a soft noise.

 

“Oh!” Stiles gasps, and it's a different “oh” then the other one. “Derek. Don't know, but feels good.” Stiles gasps, and Derek leans down to kiss Stiles' chest while he sucks a mark on his skin. He moves his fingers in the same spot, and Stiles moves to scratch at Derek's back while his back arches somewhat off the bed. “Derek!” Stiles groans, and Derek kisses his lips before he inserts another finger.

 

Derek moves his fingers slowly, not wanting to hurt Stiles now or later, and he smiles when Stiles' tail curls around him. Stiles' ears are pressed against his head tightly, and his mouth is open but no sound is coming out. “Do you think you're ready?” Derek asks, his cock aching to be inside Stiles' heat but he's not going to move to quickly.

 

“Ready for what? Oh, yourself?” Stiles asks, and Derek nods his head. Stiles leans up to kiss him clumsily before he nods his own head in return. “Yes, I want you.” Stiles tells him, and Derek moves to slick up his cock before stopping.

 

“Do you want me to wear a condom? It's something that goes over my co-yourself?- to keep things from getting messy.” Derek says, but Stiles shakes his head at him. Derek wants to question him, but Stiles gives him a look that clearly means hurry up now, so Derek hurries. He slicks up his cock, generously so it won't hurt Stiles anymore than he has too, and he moves to line up with Stiles entrance.

 

Derek leans down to kiss Stiles while he pushes in, and Stiles whines softly at the feeling. “I can stop.” Derek reminds him, and Stiles vehemently shakes his head.

 

“No! Keep going, need this, need you.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods his head as he stays in Stiles. He doesn't move right away, he doesn't want to go to fast or more too hard, and eventually Stiles starts to rock down. “I think you should move.” Stiles tells him, and Derek chuckles as he leans down to kiss Stiles' neck.

 

Derek starts out slow, his pace consistent and easy, and Stiles makes noise of pleasure. He claws at Derek's back trying to bring him closer and closer, but he cannot so he just settles for wrapping his legs around Derek's waist while he moves. Stiles feels amazing, everything does, and Derek digs his hands into Stiles' thighs to give himself balance while he moves. “Faster? Slower?” Derek asks him, and Stiles' face is scrunched in pleasure.

 

“I-I-I like this. I'm about to finish.” Stiles moans, pulling Derek closer to him. Derek nods as he moves to take Stiles in his hand and he strokes him in time with his thrusts. He pulls out almost all the way before pushing back in, and it's all it takes for Stiles to come. He doesn't make a sound, not even a moan or groan or gasp. It's a gorgeous sight, Derek thinks. Stiles' face goes from scrunched up to lax, his hands dig into Derek's back along with his heels, and his tail tightens around Derek's waist the moment he comes before falling limp to his side.

 

Derek pulls out of Stiles before taking his cock in his hand and he strokes himself, and he almost there when Stiles' hand joins his. Derek comes with a gasp of Stiles' name, and he spills onto Stiles' belly. Derek moves to turn them over so Stiles is straddling him while he pants, and Stiles looks down at him. His hair is matted to his head, and Derek reaches up to kiss him. Stiles kisses him back before collapsing on top of him. “Love my Derek. Makes me feel so good.” Stiles hums, and Derek smiles at him before kissing him again.

 

“I love you too.” Derek tells him, and Stiles hums as he moves to make himself comfortable on Derek before closing his eyes. “Tired?” Derek laughs, and Stiles hums again as he squirms closer. “Do you want me to clean you up?” Derek asks, and Stiles opens his eyes before looking at him and nodding his head. Stiles slides off of gracelessly, they're both sticky and sated, and Derek kisses in between his ears.

 

Derek moves to the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth to clean them off, and when he walks back to the bedroom. Stiles is fast asleep on the bed, curled into Derek's side of the bed with a small smile on his face and his tail keeping him warm, and Derek shakes his head fondly before he moves to clean him off. Stiles stirs when he feels the cool cloth against his skin, but he doesn't wake up.

 

Derek smiles at him fondly before he moves to climb into bed with him, and Stiles just peaks open an eye before leaning over to kiss him. Derek kisses him back softly, and Stiles curls his body around him before drifting off to sleep. Derek watches him for a little while, drinking in the way Stiles looks in the moonlight. He closes his eyes just after midnight, thinking that as long as he has Stiles he doesn't need anything else.

 


End file.
